An Evolution through Extinction
by Inhuman X
Summary: The Dark King takes over and forces duelist to duel or die of extinction. Only the new king can stop him. Question is who is he? And is he among the goup of teens who want to escape? Read and find out. I'm taking Oc's in this. Role sheet is chapter 1.
1. Oc Open Roles!

Hello everybody this story is going to be an Oc story I just need a few things. Well a few creative Oc's to be exact. Here is the list of things that I will need.

1. Name

2. Nickname(If have any)

3. Looks

4. Personality

5. Deck(If it's a deck you thought of yourself I'm going to need you to send me all of it's information)

6. Dueling style(I'll try to capture their dueling style at it's best)

7. Role Wanted

Roles Needed:

1. 'Best Friend'

2. Main Rival

3. Rival(s) {Only one more Rival will be needed. Thank you}

4. Girl Duelist & Love Intrest #1

5. Girl Duelist & Love Intrest #2

6. The Dark Prince(Duelist)

7. The Dark King(Duelist)


	2. Who shall rule?

_Years, and years ago dueling used to be something happy. People would duel in competitions for fun. First it was the original old school. Nothing fancy just old school duel disk and people battling each other with their monsters trying to become the next "King of Games". They all used pretty basic strategic like decks. Like water decks, fire decks, wind decks, magic decks, warrior decks, dragon decks, etc. Then they stepped it up to a whole new level with new kinds of monster cards called Elemental Heroes, Destiny Heroes, Evil Heroes, and roid cards. Then years and years after that they got rid of fusion monsters and came up and out with Syncro and Accel Syncro monsters as they dueled as high speed duelist. this was called turbo dueling. The world of turbo dueling was a terrible place until Yusei Fudo brought them all together like a king. Now years and years after that somewhere underground people are being captured and are being forced to duel for survival. This story is about a group of prisoners who want nothing to do with each other and all I want one thing. To escape. Can they do it? Alone of course not, together? Maybe...just maybe if they can look past their diffrences and not try to make one key person in the group be isolated and executed. Because as they try to find a way to escape the new king is right by their side. Question is...who is it?_

It was dark in grey in the prison simply known as Extinction. A group of prisoners were forced to duel there. The rules were ordered by the Dark King. A powerful dueliist who has no mercy or sense of compassion for the prisoner duelist. The prison was very much like a bunker. It was made of pure steel. The prison bars were unbreakable with the lock being a pass key only the guards have. The bunks were made of cold steel as well with beaten up old matress's. This prison was one of the top four prisons around the world that the Dark King had created. The other three were Armaggedon, Apocalypse, and Doomsday. He did this to stop a post-Apocalyptic duel that could end and shatter the world.

There was only allowed to be one king the new world. The Dark King realized this. It was told that the newly evolved Dark King wil have to face the next King of Games in hopes of completely controlling the world. The prisions were all isolated in secluded locations around the world. Armaggedon was secluded in the Sahara Desert, Apocalypse was isolated in the tundrasa of the Arctic, and Doomsday was closed off in the Rain Forest. Extinction was the last one and the only one that the Dark King appeared at because he favored this one. The whole structure of the hallways were narrow. The prison cells were only a mere 10 feet away from each other. All down the hallway were prison cells that contained two prisoners. Each one forced to duel no matterwhat age. Even some people grew up there.

The schedule in Extinction was simple. Everybody wakes up at 5:30 in the morning, then they stay awake till at least 10:00 so they can then eat breakfast, after they had breakfast they went outside kinda have free time. They were heavily watched. The guards had snipers all around in case anything broke out. There were weights all around, basketball courts, and a large electrical fence. This was the outer area that was covered in dust, dirt, and mud. People lived everyday life like this. After they had their breakfast then they would eat dinner at 5:00. After this they would see who would be participarting in the matches that night. Every match was important. If you lost you would be deported back over to the scientific study lad over in the Pacific Ocean base arena. Their skills would be studied and if they were useless they were either let go or exterminated after the information of the jail bases were erased from their memories. If you won a duel you got to stay. How wonderful for the prisoners.

On the outside world it was so wonderful it looked as though it was crafted by every legendary artistans hands to perfection. It made the Mona Lisa want to cry. Heck it made the Mona Lisa look like an ameature in all of it's beauty. The city was perfect. It was made in the miage of the Dark King who was known to the outside world as the Emperor of Games. They loved him so much, all of them except for the few people that were able to escape the Dark Kings grasp. All duelist were sent to the prisons. Once he took them all and put them in prison nobody knew of the game, it was just a legend now.

Meanwhile back at the camp there were a group of kids that were all in the same block. All around the same age. All in their teens. They had their diffrences. But hey all wanted one thing...to get out of Extinction. Over in a bunk a guard walked up to see the cell mates. One was sitting in a chair while the other one was still sleeping.

"Hey you punk brat wake up!"

"Shut up..." The boy grumbled and rolled over.

"What was that?" The guard yelled in anger.

"I said shut up! You're such a freakin idiot!" The boy called out once again in rage that the guard was waking him.

"That's it!" The guard opened the cell as he walked over to the sleeping boy. The boy in the chair simply just watched. "Wake up!" The guard turned over the boy and was welcomed with a heavy right fist knocking him out. The boy got up and stood in his cell with his boxers.

"Huh...that was a little depressing." The boy said.

"Was that really neccesary bro?"

"Yes. It kinda was." The now awoken boy turned over to see his cell mate getting up. He had messy short brown hair,green eyes,tan skin,has an athletic building and a tribal tatto on his whole left arm. He wore a black sleveless t-shirt,blue jeans and a sleveless white jacket.

"Whatever. Just get dressed."

"Right whatever." The boy walked over to his beaten up bunk in his gray dingy prison cell. He grabbed and slipped on his jean pants, his black beaten up shoes, and a grey long sleeve shirt over his white t-shirt and messy brown hair. He looked over to his cell mate Lucael Anderson, or Luck for short, with his grey eyes. He turned back to the knocked out guard and carried him out of the cell and placed the key back in the guards hand and left his cell open.

"So you ready dude?" Luck asked.

"Yeah let's get out of here." The two calmly walked down the narrow hallway one behind another. Luck took the lead looking for the exit. The whole prison was like a maze. Whenever somebody was taken to the Stadium they blinded folded them and chained them up. People started waking up.

"Come on dude where are we?" Luck asked the boy behind him.

"Like I know." The boy responded coldly. Then a light. This light was the only light they ever saw. They walked into it only to find the Stadium or the Execution Grounds. The Execution Grounds was an overgrown stadium based off the ancient Rome Colisseum. It was dak and grey as the clouds hung over head. EVerybody cheered in the thick graynees as the dust and dirt slowly moved across the ground like soldiers across the battlefield. Across the two boys were two other duelist both prepared for a duel.

"Hmmm...looks like these are our challengers for this match!" The announcer called out, "Bring them their duel disk!" He called. Then two guards gave them two duel disk one each.

"So you guys better prepare for an intense duel!"

"Huh..." the boy pulled out his deck shuffled it and placed it in it's proper slot.

"So we're doing this?" Luck asked.

"Of course we have no choice."

"Right." Luck agreed as he drew his deck as well.

"Let's get this started!" One man yelled from across the field.

**?: 4000**

**Luck: 4000**

**Prisoner 1: 4000**

**Prisoner 2: 4000**

"I'll go first! Okay Max!" The first prisoner yelled. They were so far away Luck and the boy couldn't see how they really looked like from afar.

"Right, Ray." The second prisoner agreed.

"I guess their names are Max and Ray." The boy said.

"I guess so."

"I first activate Polymerization to summon Flame Swordsman(1800/1600)!" Max started with a fusion.

"Interesting." The boy next to Luck said.

"I'll throw down a face down and end my turn." Max looked over to his partner Ray. Ray still had five cards, while Max had only two.

"I now activate Polymerization as well! I summon Elemental Flame Wingman(2100/1200)!"

"Crap!" Luck wasn't scared just surprised that they pulled out two fusion monsters in two turns.

"Now since my partner went first I'll attack with Elemental Hero Flame Wingman...and I pick...you!" Ray pointed to the boy, "Go! Flame Wingman! Skywing Scorcher!" Flame Wingman dove down with it's body on fire doing direct damage to Luck's partner.

"Hmmm..."

**?: 1900**

**Luck: 4000**

**Max: 4000**

**Ray: 4000**

"I throw down a face down and end my turn!" Ray said leaving the next turn up to Luck.

"Hey you cool dude?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Let's just get this started."

"Right! I'll start off by summoning Lumina the Lightsworn Summoner(1000/1000)!" The in front of Luck appeared a blonde girl dressed in all white.

"Hahaha! What do you plan on doing with that thing?" Max teased.

"Watch. First I activate Giant Trunade!" All of Max's and Ray's face down cards went back to their hands, "Now I activate Brain Control! I sacrafice 800 life points to take control of Ray's Flame Wingman!"

"What!" Ray was shocked at this.

**?: 1900**

**Luck: 3200**

**Max: 4000**

**Ray: 4000**

"No!" Ray yelled as his Flame Wingman went over to join Luck's Summoner.

"Now let's get started! Flame Wingman! Attack Flameswordsman with Skywing Scorcher!"

"No!" Max cried as his Flameswordsman was destroyed.

**?: 1900**

**Luck: 3200**

**Max: 700**

**Ray: 4000**

"You know his effect don't you?" Luck teased as Max was taken out of the match.

"Darn it I'm next!"

"You know it!" Luck said, "Go! Lumina the Lightsworn Summoner!" The blonde haired girl blasted Ray with a purple like beam.

"Guah!" Ray fell to the ground.

"Come on. I throw down a face down and end my turn." Luck ended his turn as Flamewing man went back to Ray.

**?: 1900**

**Luck: 3200**

**Ray: 3000**

"You're turn dude."

"Thanks." Luck's partner put his headphones in his ears as he started listening to Getting Away with Murder by Papa Roach.

"I draw! I'll then summon Chaos Angel of Greed(900/1200) to the field!" Onto the field in front of Luck's partner a small winged creature appeared. The creature held a small green jar that had an evil smirk on it's face. The creature was dressed in an all black robe like clothing looking like as though it were a robber. It held the jar close to it's body.

"You see this monster card allows me to grab all of the cards out of your hand or switch life points with you. This monster loves getting the better end of the deal."

"Wait really?"

"Yes but first we must flip a coin." Just by luck Luck's partner grabbed a coin, "If it's heads I take your cards and you are left with no cards in your hand, if tails then we switch life points." The boy flipped the coin. It landed perfectly on tails.

"Looks like we switch."

"No!"

**?: 3000**

**Luck: 3200**

**Ray: 1900**

"Great so now what?" Ray asked.

"Now I activate the spell card Monster Reborn!"

"Wait what!" Was all Ray could say as he witnessed the return of a monster.

"Welcome back FlameSwordsman(1800/1600). While I'm at I think I'll place down a face down and end my turn."

"That was a close one." Ray sighed with relief, "I now draw! Ha! I'm going to love this! I activate my Fusion Sage and bring back another Polymerization to my hand! Now I activate Polymerization to fusion summon my very own Flameswordsman!"

"Hmmm..." Luck's partner looked on.

"So you think you can pull this off?" Luck asked his partner.

"Of course. I think that you just might end this by yourself anyways."

"Right."

"Wingman attack Flameswordsman!" Ray pointed over to Luck's partner's Flameswordsman.

"I see. Well I activate Negate Attack." A large portal stopped the Hero's attack.

"Great." Ray said in dissapointment, "I'll throw down a face down and end my turn."

"I draw then!" Luck said confidently, "I know summon Lyla the Lightsworn Sorceress!" In front of Luck appeared a long black haired woman wearing white and golden egyptian like clothing while holding a golden staff.

"Bring it then!" Ray yelled.

"Lightsworn Sorceress attack Ray's Flameswordsman!"

"I activate Negate Attack!" A portal appeared stopping the attack.

"Darn it...I'll end my turn with a face down. It's all you bro."

"Cool. That's fine with me. I now summon Chaos Hero of Intoxication(1900/1600)." On the field appeared a creature with green like skin, for it's right arm it was a large needle with some wierd purple liquid inside and it was dressed as a doctor.

"This all you got?" Ray asked.

"Huh...will you just give me a second?" Luck's partner asked.

"Then do something!" Ray yelled.

"Shut up. With my heroes ability he allows me to 'posion' one of your monsters. This means from now every monster on the field the monster I 'inject' with my heroe's posion will lose 100 attack points. I pick your FlameWingman."

"Wait what!"

"Will you shut up with that 'Wait what!'. I mean seriously. You are going to leave here and you are going to be deported down to the Scientific Studies Center Base in the Pacific Ocean!" The boy yelled, "Your Flamewingman is about to lose 600 attack points. Get over it."

FlameWingman's Attack: 1500

"Go! Chaos Hero Intoxication! Attack! Lethal Injection!" The hero jumped up and shoved it's tail into the Elemental Hero killing it.

"No!"

**?: 3000**

**Luck: 3200**

**Ray: 1500**

"Now that I destroyed the originally injected monster I can switch the injection. So now I pick your Flame swords man.

Flameswordsman Attack: 900

"Attack Swordsman" Rays Swordsman was destroyed.

"No!"

"Chaos Angel of Greed!"

**?: 3000**

**Luck: 3200**

**Ray: 100**

"I end my turn with a facedown card."

"I...I...draw..."

"Now I activate my trap card Constription! This allows me to see the next card before you draw. If it's a monster I can summon it If not then it goes back to your hand."

"NO!" Ray saw the card and showed.

"Nice. I'll take it." Luck's partner looked over to see a Blue Eyes White Dragon in his hand that was summoned to the field.

"I...end...my turn."

"I'll end this! I attack with my Lumina!" Luck's Lumina released a purple colored blast that took out Ray and finished the duel.

**?: 3000**

**Luck: 3200**

**Ray: 0**

"Told you you didn't need me." Luck's partner said as he turned around only to be captured by a guard.

"You two...are coming with us!" Said the guard.

"Back to our cells?" Luck asked.

"No. Of course not. We were ordered by the Dark King to take you to the newest block that was installed. It's called the Deadpool." One guard explained.

"No. I'm not going!" Argued the boy.

"You're coming with us."

"No!" Luck's partner yelled fighting the guards hitting one with his heavy right hand.

_"Do it."_ A voice called out to the boy.

"Huh?" This voice was only in his head.

_"Do as I say and I can promise you a strong vicotry against the Dark King."_ The voice echoed bounching off the walls of his head and brain like a major head ace that wouldn't go away.

"Why should I?"

_"So we can take down the king!"_ The voice yelled. The boy looked up only to see a dark figure in the boxed area for VIP's up ahead. He looked down with another figure beside him.

"I'll do it." the boy whispered.

_"Perfect..." _The voice replied in victory.

"Who are you?" The guard asked violently picking up the boy.

"My name is...Lucas...Lucas Mersser...and I'm going to be king."


	3. The Deadpool

Hey everybody I just wanted to list the roles that are still open:

Secondary Rival

Love Intrest 1

Love Intrest 2

* * *

Lucas and Luck were taken to The Deadpool. Like the guard said it was a new block in Extinction. Except that it wasn't as bad as one would think. It was actually clean. The rom was all white with pictures of angles on the ceilings as a large golden roof was above them. Lucas ignored it as Luck looked on in shock and awe.

"This can't be so bad." Luck said as he chuckled a little.

"Never judge a book by it's cover." Lucas said with his head looking forwards as the guards held onto his chainedd up hands that were held behind his back. Same with Lucks. The two walked down the long hallway as they saw velevet red furniture cover up the whole area as antiques were carefully preserved.

"This is The Deadpool?" Luck asked the guard that was forcing him to walk.

"Yes. The King designed it himself. He is a fan of Greek Mythology."

"So am I." Lucas whispered.

"Who cares about what you like!" Lucas's guard yelled.

_"Ignore him."_

"Huh?" The voice in Lucas's head was back.

_"I said ignore him. The Dark King does favor Greek Mythology, so he had a special deck customized just for him based off of Greek Mythology."_

"How do you know this?" Lucas thought out loud.

"Because we're the guards!" Lucas's guard yelled thinking he was talking to him.

_"Ignore him." The voice called again, "Listen I know all that you need to know so don't worry about it. Just do as I say and I promise you will become king."_

"Alright..."

"Here is your cell!" Lucas's guard shoved him into a large, dingy, silver, cell. There were two beds, not bunks beds but actual beds. Lucas walked over and sat down in his bed.

"Nice." Luck did the same.

"Enjoy your stay here." The second guard said.

"Hey! Don't pitty them!" The other guard snapped.

"Marus I think it's okay. This is The Deadpool after all. Here it looks nice, that is until they go on ahead to The Abyss."

"Your right Alex."

"Excuse me what are your names?" Luck asked.

"My name is Alex Mason." Said Luck's guard. Luck's guard, Alex Mason, stood a fair 6'5, he had short black hair, blue eyes, pale colored skin, he had a tatoo of the constellation Aires. He wore the normal guard outfit. That was a grey work shirt, a black bullet proof vest, jean pants, and black gloves with his black work shoes.

"I'm Marcus Drake." Marcus was diffrent. He stood at 6'8, he had no hair, he was very buff and masculine, he had evil green piercing eyes, along with tatoos all over his arms. On his right arm was a tatto of a dragon crawling up to his neck where at that side of his neck were it's fangs with a design of it ripping his skin, on his right arm he had a picture of a Libra scale and the Yin-Yang sign on his shoulder, on his back was the large face of a lion, and no the right side of his neck appeared the monster card Demise the King of Armagaddeon ripping through his skin.

He wore a white t-shirt, with a black hood jacket, with jean pants, and red and white sneakers, along with two black gloves on his hands.

"Why you ask punk?" Marcus asked angrily.

"Just wanted to know who our guards are. You guys going to watch over us from now on?" Luck asked.

"Yeah. Of course. We brought you in so we must watch you." Alex explained.

"I see. Thanks."

"No problem." Alex then turned over to see the jail cell across from them, "Over there is the Red King." Alex explained.

"Really?"

"Yes. His name is Shin Lozano. He's your new neighbor." Marcus teased as he and Alex walked away.

"Hello." Shin called up from across. He was about 5'11, he had short dark brown hair, pale skin, he had brown eyes. He wore black leather jacket with a red t-shirt with falme insginia underneath, with blue jeans, and black converse.

"So you're Shin?" Luck called across.

"Yeah. Who are you?" Shin called across.

"My name is Lucael Anderson. You can just call me Luck, please just cal me Luck."

"Right. Well who's your friend?" Shin asked pointin towards Lucas with his head.

"My name is Lucas Mersser." Lucas replied coldly.

"I see."

"So Shin I see that you've made friends with our neighbors." A heavy french accent pointed out.

"Yeah. You should say hi Thomas." Shin explained.

"Hello. My name is Thomas Leblanc." The boy had short blonde hair, white skin, blue eyes, he wore a white jacket with a dark pink stripe on each arm, a black top underneath, black trousers with dark pink stripes on each side, gold gloves, and black boots.

"Lucas why don't you say whats up?" Luck asked.

"I have no reason to." Lucas said. He stood up took off his beaten up grey long sleeved shirt and tossed it on his bed just wearing his white t-shirt before going back to bed.

"Sorry about him you guys."

"No problem." The three quickly got aquainted with each other.

_Meanwhile..._

"Hey Marcus think they know why they're here yet?" Alex asked.

"Of course not. I mean The Deadpool is where we find out who the next king might be. This is were all the suspects for the next king to rise are taken." Marcus explained.

"But don't forget about the queen." Alex pointed out.

"Yeah. You're right. The Dark King did say it could even be a girl. that would mean there could be a queen."

"Hmmm...they might revolt." Alex thought.

"Then let us show them who they are dealing with." Marcus sneared.

"How?" Alex asked.

"Easy. Seargent Mason do me a favor and go find me one of the test subjects."

"Hmm...gladly. What level?"

"Level 5."

"Of course." Alex Mason then got up and left the observation room to go look for one of the toughest test subjects that was created to duel.

"This is about to get interesting." Marcus chuckled.

_Back at the Prison Cells..._

"So your mom is Sherry Leblanc?" Luck asked.

"Yes."

"Nice." Luck said.

"Thanks. So how long have you two known each others?" Thomas asked.

"Well from what Lucas has told me he grew up in Extinction, I was captured and thrown in here about a few years back. We've been friends ever since. We were never forced to duel before."

"I see. So why now?" Shin asked.

"Well I already had a deck with me before I got capture I don't know how Lucas got his."

"I was born with it." Lucas said lying on his side.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Thomas asked.

"I mean that I grew up with it. I didn't literally grow up in Extinction. I was a small kid when this all happened, then again we all were. I have no memeories of my past. I just remember having my deck with me at all times. My Chaos Angels and Chaos Heroes. This is my deck." Lucas said before he was quiet again.

"Alright you grunts! Pay attention!" Marcus called as he walked up with somebody by his side.

"Huh..." Alex walked up and stood in the middle of two cells, "Alright listen everybody this right here is Cell Mate 78965400132789." Alex made the numbers off the top of his head. This persons real name was Jack Kane Test Subject Number 316 Level 5 duelist. He had to make it sound real. "He is acused of arguing and challenging the Dark Kings guards. So here is what happens when somebody challenges us."

"I'm the executioner!" Marcus yelled happily.

"Ready...begin." Alex said taking the cloth off of Jack's face. He had green eyes, blue colored spiked hair, pale white skin, he wore a white t-shirt, a black jacket with a gold stripe going down on the left side, black jeans, and black shoes.

**Marcus: 4000**

**Jack: 4000**

"You can go first." Marcus said.

"Thanks alot Marucs. First I'll summon Masaki the Legendary Swordsman(1100/1100)!"

"Impressive...for a beginner I guess."

"Now I'll activate my spell card Legendary Sword!"

**Masaki's Attack: (1400/1400)**

"I see."

"Then I'll top if off with Malevolent Nuzzler and increase his attack by 700!"

**Masaki's Attack: (2100/1400)**

"I like this!" Marcus yelled.

"I'll end my turn with a facedown." Jack let the rest up to Marcus.

"I'll start off with Crystal Cygnus(2000/1900)! This card can only be special summoned if you have one monster on your field with an attack higher than it's own." On the field in front of Marcus a crystal colored part human part swan being stood elegantly in front of him.

"Well then you should realize it's not strong enough to take down my Masaki."

"I notice this! That's why I sacrafice it to summon Dark King Cepheus(2500/2500)!" In front of Marcus a large man wearing a golden spiked crown, with a long purple and black robe, and held a golden scepter in his hands.

"Now! Attack Dark King Cepheus! Royal Darkness!" The monster slammed it's scepter against the ground.

"I activate Negate Attack!" A large worm hole like portal stopped the attack with ease.

"Looks like you got me."

"Yes I did."

"Fine. I'll end my turn."

"Perfect!" Jack drew his next card, "This is perfection!" Jack said.

_"Get up Lucas. This duel is about to get interesting."_ The voice called again.

"Fine whatever." Lucas got up and looked over to the duel.

"I'll summon Gearfried the Iron Knight(1800/1600) in attack position! Then I'll activate Double Summon and summon Dark Magician(2500/2100)!"

"You can't do that! The monster has to be a level 4 or below!" Marcus yelled.

"The card never said anything about that." Jack mocked.

"Now I activate Pot of Greed! Now I'll draw two cards leaving me with two cards in my hand! "

"Great so now what?" Marcus asked.

"Dark Magician attack his Dark King Cepheus! Dark Magical Blast!" the magicain destroyed the king but was also destroyed since they had the same attack, "Masaki attack with legendary slash!"

"NO!"

**Marcus: 1900**

**Jack: 4000**

"Now Gearfried attack!"

"Darn it no!"

**Marcus: 100**

**Jack: 4000**

"Now I activate Monster Reborn and bring back my Dark Magician!"

"Darn it!" Marcus knew that level 5 duelist were tough, but this was kinda outrageous.

"So it looks like it's your turn."

"Fine! I draw! Hmph. I activate Dark Hole!"

"No!"

"Now all of your monsters were gone! Next I activate Monster Reborn and bring back my Dark King Cepheus(2500/2500)!"

"It's still not going to win this duel for you." Jack pointed out.

"Just wait and see! My Dark King Cepheus has a special ability for every monster in both of our graveyards it gains 100 attack points!"

"Wait what?"

"That means his attack is now 2900! Also I'll now summon Blaze Lacerta(1900/1200)!" In fron of Marcus a large lizard engulfed in flames appeared in front of him. "With Blaze Lacerta's ability for every spell card in the graveyard he gains 100 attack points as well!"

"No!"

**Dark King Cepheus: 2900**

**Blaze Lacerta: 2300**

"Both of you attack! Dark King Cepheus! Royal Darkness!" The large king slammed his scepter into the ground as a blanket of darkness devoured Jack.

**Marcus: 100**

**Jack: 1100**

"Blaze Lacerta now attack with Lizardo Inferno!" The large lizard then flicked it's long tounge smacking Jack and winning the duel.

**Marcus: 100**

**Jack: 0**

"Looks like I win. Punk." Marcus teased as he walked over to Alex and handed him his deck, "Thanks for letting me use your deck Alex."

"No problem. When are you going to be done with yours?"

"In a few weeks actually."

"Ahh. I see." Alex turned to everybody.

"So now you guys know what will happen if you try to revolt or cross us. So you all understand? Nobody escapes The Deadpool and nobody questions the Dark King. Understood?"

"Understood." Luck, Shin, and Thomas all said in unison.

"Whatever." Was Lucas's response as he went back to go to sleep.

"What was that punk?"

"I said whatever. You want to know why? Because I'm going to be king." Lucas said as he went back to sleep.

"Whatever you punk brat. nobody questions the king." Marcus and Alex left.

"Lucas..." Luck whispered as the night sky slowly creeped over them. Their new home was now The Deadpool.


	4. The Dark Prince

Lucas looked through his deck again listening to Ups and Downs by Murs. Hey payed no attention to anybody else.

_"So you up for a duel?" _The voice asked.

"Of course not. I don't plan on doing anything for a while. This place is pretty chill. Also we shouldn't be here."

_"How would you know this?"_

"I said to never judge a book by it's cover, well this is the wrong book. This is not our book."

_"So what are you saying?"_

"Think about it okay. The Deadpool looks like a fraking mansion. Why would somebody like the Dark King do such a nice thing for us prisoners?"

_"All in do time. It wil all be explained." _The voice recalled.

"Whatever." Lucas remained asleep.

"Alright you maggots get up!" Marcus yelled. Alex stood by his side.

"What's going on?" Shin asked.

"Don't worry about it!" Marcus snapped, "Now one of you is going to duel today!"

"Is it me?" Thomas Leblanc asked.

"No! Of course not! I'm not deciding who it is..."

"I'am, and Marcus what are they doing here?" A voice asked as a boy and a girl walked in. The boy had long crimson red hair, his hair covered his right eye, his piercing emerald eyes were almost intimidating, he wore a white cape that touched the floor, his shirt was black, he wore jean pants, and black shoes. By his side was a female. they both looked 18.

The girl had extremley long pink hair, she had pale white skin, she had blue eyes, she wore a pink and a purple jacket, a blank croptop, golden colored gloves, with a black skirt, and black boots.

"Prince Kai! Lady Melissa!" Marcus and Alex got down on one knee as they bowed to the Prince and his right hand woman.

"Thats the prince!" Shin said in anger.

"Yeah. Hey so what's up you guys? You don't have to bow to me."

"Yes they do my prince. They must bow in your excellence."

"No Melissa it's okay. I'm just wondering why these guys are here?"

"This is The Deadpool no?" Alex asked.

"Of course not." Kai said, then four dogs came up by his side, "These are my dogs cages and my visiting room."

"Well these beings are very much like dogs." The girl named Melissa said with an evil snicker.

"Melissa it's okay. Marcus you took a wrong turn. The Deadpool is a right turn not a left."

"I'm sorry my prince." Marcus said scared and afraid of the punishment he might recieve.

"It's okay you can go."

"Let's go Marcus." Alex grabbed both Shin and Thomas as Marcus grabbed Luck and Lucas.

"So who's going out to duel?" Lucas asked, only to be answered by a slap to the face by Melissa.

"Listen you grotesque animal! Don't you dare speak to our prince like that again! You are not to question him!"

"Whatever." Lucas said.

"What was that!"

"Lucas!" Shin said warning him not to speak.

"Shut it you pathetic excuse of a organism!" Melissa went back to slap him only to be stopped by Kai.

"Melissa stop right now! It's okay. Really."

"But my leige..."

"Melissa it's okay. Lucas is your name right?"

"Yeah what of it?"

"Well how about this. Before you guys take them to The Deadpool, Marcus, Lucas is going to duel for the prize."

"What's the prize?" Thomas asked.

"A brand new duel disk forged from your own creative mind."

"I see..." Lucas looked at his friends, "I'll do it." He said with a smile on his face. He can finally release alot of his frustrations to show the Dark King what he was truley made of in a one-on-one duel.

"Where are they dueling?" Alex asked.

"They are dueling here in Extinction, the stadium is The Legendary Blue Flamed Stadium. Or a.k.a The Hades." Kai explained.

"My leige can I speak to you for a second?" Melissa asked.

"Sure why not?" Kai walked over with Melissa.

"My prince they disrespect you with these inappropiate sub human organism like beings. They insult you."

"Listen Melissa it's okay. What do you want me to do? One of them is going off to duel and Marcus just simply made a mistake." Kai tried to explain.

"Then let me duel Marcus!" Melissa said excitedly, "He shall be punished! Please let me duel him."

"His deck is still in progress...but I guess he can try it out against you then."

"Yes. Lord Kai."

"It's Prince Kai...huh...even I don't like the sound of that." Kai said to himself he didn't like being the Dark Prince.

"Alright then! Marcus!" Melissa walked over to the large brute bodyguard like grunt.

"Yes Lady Melissa?"

"You and me are going to duel as your punishment and these dirty grotesque inhumane animals."

"Gee. Thanks for the compliment." Lucas said.

"Shut it up animal!" Lucas was then smacked across the face again.

"Hmph...that one actually tickled."

"What was that!" Melissa now enraged by such a comment. She turned her hand readying to slap Lucas into a fist readying to punch Lucas. Once again she was stopped by the Dark Prince Kai.

"Just get this duel over with. Okay?"

"Yes...my prince." Melissa and Marcus said in a perfect darkly harmonic unison.

"Let's duel!" They said in agreement.

_Melissa: 4000_

_Marcus: 4000_

"I draw!" Marcus started, "I'll smackdown two face down cards and set a monster into defense position! Your turn!" Marcus yelled.

"Fine then! I draw! I now special summon The Trick(2000/1200)!" Melissa discared one card to special summon her question marked face caped crusader, "Then I'll normal summon Golld Wu-Lord of Dark World(2300/1400) by sacraficing The Trick!" Then a large monster took The Trick'y place. This monster was undescribable as it held a gaint axe preparing to land the final strike upon Marcus.

"Crap..." Marcus knew of Melissa's deck, but never thought that she'd be able to pull something off so easily.

"Now attack! Dark World Destroyer!" The large monster did as told destroying Marcus's Giant Soldier of Stone.

"Looks like I'm done for..." Marcus whispered to himself.

"I'll put down a face down and end my turn."

"Great..." Marcus drew. He had two facedown cards, one monster in the graveyard, 4000 life points, and four cards in his hand. All that compared to Melissa's Golld Wu-Lord of Dark World, "I'll play Pot of Greed!" Marcus drew two cards. He now had five cards in his hand again.

"That all?"

"I set down a face down and end my turn."

"Fine then! I'll place one card from my hand back to the top of my deck to special summon Plaguespreader Zombie(400/200)!"

_"Crap. What does she have planned?" _Marcus thought to himself.

"Now I summon Sangan(1000/600) in attack mode!"

"Why?" Marcus thought aloud.

"Because! Now I can use Goldd Wu-Lord of Dark World(5 Stars), Plaguespreading Zombie(2 Stars & Tuner), and Sangan(3 Stars) to Syncro Summon Fabled Leviathan(3000/2000)!" In front of Melissa a monster that was almost vampire like stood in red and golden colored armor.

"No way..." Marcus nearly crapped his pants just at the sight of that monster.

"Also since Sangan was sent from the field to the graveyard I can bring one monster with an attack of 1500 or less from my deck to my hand, and I pick Broww the Huntsman of Dark World!" Melissa then looked straight ahead at all of Marcus's facedowns. At this point her opponets were too scared to move.

"Go! Fabled Leviathan! Attack with Fabled Destroyer!" The creature attacked Marcus with a devestating punch.

"Guah!"

_Melissa: 4000_

_Marcus: 1000_

"Looks like I end my turn."

"I'll go! I draw one card! I place down aface down and end my turn!"

"I see. I'll switch my monster into defense position." Melissa's monster knelt down in front of her, "Then I'll remove one card from my hand to the deck and summon Plaguespreading Zombie(400/200) again! Then I'll summon Broww the Huntsman of Dark World(1400/800)! Both of you attack!"

"Mirror Force let's go!" Marcus yelled destroying both monsters.

"I see. Good thing I switched my monster. I'll now end my turn." Melissa looked on.

"I'll draw! I now place one card in defense position and end my turn!"

"I'l switch my Levithan to attack mode then! Next I'll special summon my Dark Armed Dragon(2800/1000)! I can do this because I have 3 dark monsters in my graveyard. Now I'll activate it's effect and remove one dark monster from the graveyard from play and destroy one card on the field! I pick your defense monster!"

"Crap!" Marcus yelled as his card was destroyed. Now he stared at the vampire like creature and it's new battling pal a giant black silver spiked bladed dragon.

"Fabled Levithan attack! Let's show them our power! Fabled Destroyer!" The monster then rushed Marcus ending the duel.

"Guah!" Marcus fell to the floor breathless.

"Take these punks to The Deadpool. And don't ever screw up again." Melissa threatened.

"Wow...Lucas did you see that?" Luck asked.

"Of course I..." Lucas's reply, _"So she runs a Fabled deck huh?"_ Lucas thought to himself.

**_"Who would've guessed?" _**Replied the voice in Lucas's head.

_"Who cares...this just got interesting."_


	5. Enter Hades!

Lucas walked into the large stadium that was filled with not just hundreds, not just thousands, but millions of people preparing to watch this one duel. The stadium expanded like it was as wide as the Roman Colosseum. Lucas looked up at the cloudless, lifeless, birdless grey sky that seemed to prepare itself to cry all over Lucas himself. He then looked at the dusty dirty ground as dust slowly floated up from the ground. Not even the presence of the specating audience shook Lucas. He stayed his usual calm, cool, and collected face. He was very collective at this moment. He took in every breath.

Across from him his opponet. A tall man, he wore grey jean pants, along with black combat boots, a green t-shirt, a yellow windbreaker jacket, a camoflage bandana, with his dead grey eyes, and his duel disk prepared to strike down Lucas. The man looked at Lucas as though Lucas was sombdoy in his way. The man did not turn or anything.

"So...you're my opponet? Some punk kid?" The man called.

"Yes. I guess so." Lucas replied.

"My name is Jake Lozano!"

"That's nice. I'm Lucas Mersser."

"Lucas Merseer? Well then shall we wait for the call to duel?

"I think we shall."

The two agreed upon this as the two conversed Luck, Thomas, and Shin sat beside each other with Marcus and Alex watching over them. they sat down in the pit down below where they could see the duel to a complete perfection.

"So who do you think is going to win Luck?" Thomas asked with his heavy french accent.

"I don't know Leblanc...honestly my money is on Lucas though. He's never lost a duel."

"Well that's interesting because neither have we. So maybe we can witness what kind of duelist he is." Shin informed.

"Trust me Shin, I've been trying to do that for a while. No luck." Luck explained.

'How unfortunate. Maybe I'll have better luck than you...Luck."

"Haha very funny." Luck said sarcastically preparing to watch the duel.

* * *

"So dad who do you think is going to win? This Lucas kid or Jake?" A little boy asked. The little boy wore a long black robe with gold, he also had a black hood with a large emerald green gem in the middle of his hood that covered his face. He took the hood off revealing his dark brown hair. His skin was white, his eyes an emerald green.

"Well your older brother takes after his mother, and you take after me I guess." The Dark King said to himself lost in thought. Kai's mom was no more. She passed away some time ago. So now it was just Kai, his dad the Dark King, and his little brother Artemis.

"What was that dad?" Artemis asked.

"It's nothing Arty it's okay. We'll all be fine. Now...this Lucas kid...let's jsut sit back and watch." The Dark King stepped out from the shadows revealing himself to the large extraordinary audience then they all cheered and clapped for him.

* * *

_"How can they respect scum as such?"_ Lucas thought to himself.

_"Preapre for your duel!" _The voice called and echoed.

"Don't worry about it...I'll show them the power of Chaos." Lucas said then turning to Jake. After the Dark King claimed all of the rules and the prize,which would be a customized duel disk that will be designed to your liking by his scientic studies groups and duels disk creation groups, he stood tall and hid back into the shadows.

"READY!" He called out, "BEGIN!"

_Lucas: 4000_

_Jake: 4000_

"I'll go first!" Jake yelled, "First I'll summon Totem Dragon(400/200) you little punk!" Jake suddenly changed summoning a long bodied totem pole like dragon. "Since I can't attack this turn I'll end my turn with two facedown cards!"

"Nice job." Lucas complimented, "You're rocking the whole dragon themed deck so far. Don't let me down okay? Anyways I'll go first. Lucas drew his first card, "I'll start off by summoning Chaos Angel of Betrayl(500/1000)." On the field in front of Lucas a blue and purple colored fiend with large blue and purple wings appeared in front of Lucas.

"That monster? How sad. That's pretty weak. I mean you'll be able to take out only 100 life points!" Jake teased.

"Whatever. I'm placing down a face down and ending my turn."

"Perfect!" Jake yelled out loud as he drew one more card, "I'll now activate Totem Dragons effect and use it as two sacrafices to summon my newest dragon! I know summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv. 6(2300/1600) from my hand!"

"Impressive..." Lucas complimented.

"Thanks. Now I'll attack you with Horus the Black Flame Dragon! Go Horus Black Flames!"

"I'll activate my Chaos Angel's effect. If I give up 800 life points so your monster attacks you instead of me."

"Wait what?" Jake looked surprised as his mosnter turned around dealing damage with it's black flames that devoured Jake.

Lucas: 3200

Jake: 1700

"Looks like it's my turn again Jake."

"No doubt you're up." Jake sighed in dissapointment.

"Alright first I'll summon Chaos Angel of Pride(1900/1300)." A small overly buffed man wearing a loin cloth with chains on his ankles and wrist appeared up in front of Lucas.

"I'll end my turn with a face down."

"Why would you summon a monster in attack position? Either way I'm done with all of your fun and games! Let's go! I discard one card from my hand and activare Lightning Vortex!" A facedown card on Jake's field flipped upwards.

"And I activate Magic Jammer." Lucas discarded one more card from his hand and stopped the bolts of lightning raining down on his cards as they were protected by a green circle that had a red seal on the inside protecting them.

"Nice...well I'll continue my turn then! I summon Dragunity Brandistock(600/400)! Now I'll use Dragunity Brandistock and my Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv. 6 to Syncro summon a new monster of epic porportions! I'd like you to meet my Exploder DragonWing(2400/1600)!" Jake readied for a battle as his large fiendish like dragon floated above him.

"Now attack with Explosive Dragon Burst!"

"I don't think so Jake. Though your newly evolved dragon is powerful I'm going to have to stop it in it's very own tracks with my Negate Attack." Lucas's pokemon were protected with a colorful portal that sucked in the attack as it dissapeared.

"No!"

"My turn is up next correct?"

"Yeah it's all you Lucas."

"Good..." Lucas drew his next card, "I take back what I said."

"Huh?" This completley threw Jake off.

"This isn't good anymore...this is perfect."

* * *

"Huh?" Thomas looked on.

"You guys might want to pay attention, Lucas is about to let Jake pick his own defeat." Luck warned.

"What do you mean?" Shin asked.

"You'll see in a moment." Luck explained.

* * *

"So Jake I'm going to let you pick okay?"

"Pick what?"

"My next Syncro monster of course. Who do you want? Chaos Angel of Dark Light Judgment? Or do you want Chaos Angel Cratos Deimos?"

"I've never heard of either of them...so I guess..."

* * *

"Daddy is he really going to let his opponet pick his next syncro monster? Jake has no more facedowns." Artemis explained.

"No son...Jake's got one facedown card left on his field...that is unless this Lucas kid can get rid of it." The Dark King looked on awaiting for Lucas's next move.

* * *

"I'll first activate Giant Trunade!"

"What!" Jake's facedown card went straight back to his hand.

"Now I'll come back at you by summoning the Chaos Angel of Lust(200/1200)!" In front of Lucas a tall pale skinned, long blonde haired, blue eyed woman dressed in all white and gold appeared.

"What the heck?" Jake was lost in thought. What could Lucas do with a Chaos Angel of Betrayly, a Chaos Angel of Pride, and a Chaos Angel of Lust?

"It's time..." Was all Lucas said, "Now I'll use all of these creaturesto Syncro Summon Chaos Angel Cratos Deimos." Then the sky darkened and it began to rain slowly, the ground was soon split in two diffrent directions as fire came straight from hell, out from his back two large black wings sprouted from Lucas's shoulder blades, in front of him the abyss of fire a creature came out.

This creature was his syncro monster. It stood about average height it had pure white skin with a long red and orange mane of fire reaching down past it's very own waist, it had long white claws with tuffs of fire around it's wrist and neck, it's face was very skeletal with two lare horns pointing outwards that took the shape of what seemed to be thunderbolts, it had black markings all over it's body, on it's chest the markings took the form of a set of black wings, it's teeth took the form of a menacing smile, it woer no clothes uptop but did wear a black samurai clothing on it's lower half, and it had a long 5 foot long tail that had a black tip at the end.

"What kind of creature is this?" Jake asked in fear.

"This is Chaos Angel Cratos Deimos(3000/4000)..." Everybody was focused on Lucas and his syncro demon. That creautre was like none anybody had ever seen. To everybody it lookd like a fallen angle had called upon a dark demon that was ready to kill anything in it's past.

"So I'll continue with my move. Chaos Angel Cratos Deimos attack with Hellraiser Slash attack." Lucas motioned for the attack. The monster lifted one of it's clawed hands and made a slashing motion that created a crevice that led to underneath Jake's Exploder DragonWing as fire then arose from below it destroying it completely.

Lucas: 3200

Jake: 1000

"Crap!" Jake yelled, "There goes my strongest monster."

"How sad. That was your strongest huh? Well this is mine." Lucas looked on as his dark image kept going. Still like a fallen angel calling upon a dark demon.

"I'll end my turn. Also did I mention whenever Cratos Deimos destroys a monster it gains 100 attack points?" Lucas said as his monsters stregnth increased.

Chaos Angel Cratos Deimos Attack: 3100

"I'll place down a face down and end my turn." All Jake had now was a monster set in defense position readying to be destroyed.

"I'll start off by summoning Chaos Angel of Madness(1300/1200)." Lucas threw down a nely arisien a large scaled slimy green colored creature, with a long snake tail, with sharp claws and talons along with gold piercing eyes.

"Now I'll attack with Madness Blast!" Lucas said as his creature destriyed the face down card.

"No..." Was all Jake was able to cry out.

"Yes. Chaos Angel Cratos Deimos attack with Purifying Darkness!" Lucas's monster point all 5 of it's pointed claws directly at Jake it created a sphere of red light turned into a white light like energy. The blast attack was soon released knocking out Jake and winning the duel.

Everybody cheered for him as he just simply looked up at the now clear sky.

"The Dark King is next." He whispered to himself.

"Then let the process being." The voice replied in echo.

* * *

"That was an incredbile duel." Artemis said as he looked on, "Dad I want those kids cards. I mean the losers cards. I can use them to perfect my next deck."

"Sure why not he's not oging to use them to perfection." The Dark King turned around. He looked down at his youngest son. "In all due time everything will be okay." He then walked away. The Dark King know knew that he had sent a possible suspect of the next king to Extinction, but he still had to see the others duel as well. But it's just like he saud, it's all in due time.


	6. The Red King awakens

Shin, Thomas, Luck, and Lucas were all sitting in the real Deadpool. Lucas looked at his new duel disk. It was black angelic wing like design with a large red ord in the corner of the wing, along the edges and tips of the wings it was outlined in red. Lucas sat there and stared at it.

"That's awesome Lucas." Luck said walking by his friend.

"Yeah I guess."

"So Cratos Deimos huh?" Luck asked.

"Of course. Next time I'll have to use Chaos Angel Dark Light Judgement."

"Yeah, right. That'll be something to see. You haven't used him in a while." Luck pointed out.

"I know. I'm well aware of it's presence. It's just that...Cratos Deimos. Let's just say when you grow up in Extinction you no longer realize the difrrence between life and death."

"What are you saying?" Thomas Leblanc asked from the dark and dingy cell from across them. His heavy french accent annoyed the heck out of Lucas.

"I'm going to sleep is what I'm saying." Lucas did as he said listening to Dear Agony by Breaking Benjamin.

"Right...we'll see." Luck said. Then Marcus came up to the group of boys.

"So which one of you punks is up for a duel tonight?"

"I am." Shin raised his hand.

"Perfect! The Red King want's to duel! That's perfect. Just simply amazing!"

"Just take me Marcus."

"Right." Marcus chained up Shin and led him over to Hades.

* * *

"Another duel dad?" Artemis asked shuffling through the cards he took from the loser of Lucas's duel.

"Yes. OF course. Why what's wrong?"

"Nothing just asking. Hey where's Kai?"

"I don't know where your big brother is Artemis. Just over look it. This duel is being set up for a certain somebody."

"For Lucas to see what his cellmates can do?" Artemis asked.

"No. Of course not, that's just an additional bonus if he's even awake for this duel. This duel is meant to drag out one of the 4 Horsemen."

"One of the 4 Horsemen?"

"Yes of course. They are all simply part of this wonderful plan I have started to set up."

"But you all ready rule the world."

"Yes I do, but also at the same time there is resistance."

"So you kinda do you rule the freaking world and then you kinda don't rule the freaking world? Why?"

"Like I said resistance, but if yesterday's duel and today's duel aren't enough I'm going to have to confront their leader."

"So if the 4 Horsemen have a leader shouldn't they be the 5 Horsemen?"

"No, it's not like that. Their leader is completley diffrent from what you would expect."

"How?"

"Because their leader is either going to be or the New King..."

"So that's why you want them?"

"Exactly. That's why and when I have captured and control them here is my plan..." The Dark King squatted and leaned down over to his youngest son and began to explain his plan.

"Oh I see..."

* * *

"Let this duel begin!" The ref called since the Dark King was busy. Shin looked over to his opponent who was about to be easily dominated.

"Alright I draw!" The man cried.

"No...you don't..." From up above a man came flying across the field over to the man. He kicked Shin's opponent down. This man was dressed in all black. He wore a black cape that he used to glide over to the other side of the large and overgrown staged arena, he also wore a silver helmet that had 2 long slits across the face for his eyes and mouth, he wore 2 long silver patted gloves, a black sleeveless zip up jacket like shirt, with black jeans and pants. He pulled out a black duel disk that had a golden design all over it.

"Who are you!" Shin exlaimed to know.

"My name is War. I'm here to discover who the next dark seizing ruler will be."

"You are looking for the next king huh? Well that will be me!" Shin exclaimed as he readied his duel disk.

"So you are going to be the next king huh? We'll that theory is about to be tested! Let's duel!"

"Fine with me!"

* * *

"This is perfect." The Dark King whispered to himself, "Just simply perfect. Whether he wins or loses this kid is not going to the studies."

"Well then again it should all be able to depened on how long he last. Right daddy?"

"That's a perfect idea Artemis my son. If he loses depending on how badly he will either be sent back to The Deadpool of the Extinction or he will be sent to the S.S.O."

"Agreed." Then the two father and son duo looked on.

* * *

_Shin a.k.a The Red King: 4000_

_War: 4000_

"I'll start off with my draw!" War drew a card, "I'll place down a facedown and summon a monster in defense postion ending my turn." War looked on.

"My turn then!"Shin looked at the six cards in his hand, "I'll start of with Jurrac Deino(1700/800)!" Then a small red nosed dinasour with a growling face like picture on it's belly took a deep breath of fire looking straight at War.

"So this is how it's going to be correct?" War asked.

"Shut up and duel! Jurrac Deino attack now with Juraasic Flames!" The mosnter released a powerful red flame that burned the facedown card.

"Ha! Take this!" War yelled as he revealed his face down mosnter to be Elemental Hero Clayman(800/2000).

"Hmph."

_Shin: 3700_

_War: 4000_

"I'll activate Fossil Dig and grab one level 6 or lower mosnter from my deck and then add it to my hand! I'll set down a face down card and end my turn!"

"I see. Not very active or talkative are we?" War asked. Then War thought to himself, _"I don't think I should go all out yet. If he is the king then he'll force me to use everything I can. I'll just hold back for now. If he wins he wins. It won't secure the fact of him being a possible suspect of being the king. I'll just let everything fall into place just like how Death said."_

"Are you going to do something or what?" Shin asked.

"Yeah sorry. I'll now activate Dark Fusion! Hahahaha! I'll fuse Granmarg the Rock Monarch(2400/1000) with Summoned Skull(2500/1200)! To summon Evil Hero Dark Gai(?/0)!"

"What!" Shin was surprised, "So he's rocking a Evil Hero deck then huh?" Shin thought as he looked on to the dark hero with it's large silver body armor and it's death stare.

"Wow..."

"Did you know that the combined attack of both of those monsters I used to summon Dark Gaia become Dark Gaia's attack points?"

"What! Are you serious? No way!"

"Yes way! I was actually going to go easy on you, but this was just too tempeting!"

**Evil Hero Dark Gaia's Attack: 4900**

"This is crazy!"

"Insane ain't it?" War asked teasingly, "Dark Gai attack with Dark Earth Power!" War's monster flew up to the sky then crashed back down into the ground causing it to destroy Shin's Jurrac Deino.

_Shin: 500_

_War: 4000_

"Looks like it's over. I'll end my turn with that."

"I draw then!" Shin was taking serious damage, but he needed to plan on how to come out on top. Lucky for him he drew the perfect card already. "I activate Dark Hole!" Then a large dark whole destroyed all of the mosnters on the field, well at the time there was only one. Evil Hero Dark Gaia.

"Hmph. Well it seems like you destroyed Dark Gaia. You'll last another turn. how good for you!" War teased.

"I'll now activate my face down card Fossil Excavation! By discarding one card from my hand I can special summon one monster from my graveyard! I pick my Jurrac Deino(1700/800)! Then I'll normal summon Jurrac Garim(1200/0)! Now it's time for a Syncro summon!"

"Huh?" War looked on.

"Fires of the past create this being born from speed cut down my enemies defense! Burn! Jurrac Velphito(?/?)!" Then in front of Shine a blazing raptor readying to take on War.

"So I"m guessing this is the best you got right?"

"Of course not! You see my Jurrac Velphito has the same effect as your Dark Gaia. His attack is equal to the attack of the mosnters I used to syncro summon it!"

**Jurrac Velphito's attack: (2900/800)**

"Then I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring back the mosnter I sent to the graveyard using Fossil Excavation! Welcome back Jurrac Tyrranus(2500/1400)!" Then a large flaming T-Rex stood up in front of Shin, "I'll now activate his effect! By sending one dinosaur card to the graveyard I can raise his attack by 500 attack points! Which is what I'm about to do!" Shin sent another card to the graveyard leaving himself with one card.

**Jurrac Tyrranus's Attack: 3000**

"Now this is interesting." War said.

"It's time to end this duel! Jurrac Tyraranus attack with Tyrranus Flames!" The large monster roared and and destroyed a large amount of War's life points.

_Shin: 500_

_War: 1000_

"Now! Jurrac Velphito attack with Blazing Claw Slash!" The flame like dinosaur raptor ran up to War jumped with a great leaping distance into the air and came down with a flame enulfed claw taking out the rest of War's life points.

_Shin: 500_

_War: 0_

"Well that was a great job well done. Couldn't have expected to lose any other way. Well Shin or Red King I'm off. I really appreciate the duel you gave me. I'm only one of four and if you are the true king you'll know what the means soon enough. Understand? Anyways I got's to go okay. Just keep doing what you're doing." War then leaped with his cape as a glider and left. He then began to think to himself

_"So that kid was really good. Maybe next time we meet I'll just have to use everything I got."_ War looked at the last few cards in his hands. Dark Whole, Torrential Tribbute, and Monster Reborn._ "That was too easy."_ He said vanishing from the whole stadium's sight.

* * *

"Well what an excellent performance. Don't you agree Arty?" The Dark King asked.

"Yeah I guess. War wasn't using everything he had though."

"Really? How could you tell?"

"It was quite obvious he let him off easy. That was just some stupid freaking test for Shin or a.k.a the Red King. Either way it was pointless."

"Hmmm...not completely. Some of it was usefull."

"I guess depending on what point of view you are experincing it from."

"I see. Well then that is also agreed upon."

* * *

"So I won you guys." Shin said sitting down on his bed.

"Nice!" Thomas Leblanc said excitedly for his friend.

"Well if you didn't you wouldn't be here. Correct?" Lucas said.

"Whatever Lucas." Shin looked at Lucas. Lucas won a great duel yesterday too, but who was tougher War or the guy Lucas faced? The only way to find out was through a duel. The time for that would come soon enough.

"So what's up?" Luck asked.

"Huh?" Shin responded a little late.

"What's wrong dude? You looks lost."

"Yeah, it's just some guy caleld War came down before my duel started and the two of us duel instead. I won but he was rolling with an old deck."

"Like how old?" Thomas Leblanc asked.

"Like Evil Heroes."

"Whoa wait Evil Heroes?" Luck asked.

"Yeah it was wierd, he also said he was one of four. I mean this guy was like seriously tough."

"Part of the Dark King maybe?" Lucas said nonchalantly.

"No or else the Dark King would've started off with him."

"Well then I got nothing." Lucas continued to sleep.

"Well that sure is strange." Leblanc said.

"Yeah. I beat him with only 500 life points left. That's all thanks to my Jurrac deck. The best pyro and dino deck out there." He laughed, "I take that back it's jsut the best deck out there period! Hahahaha!" Shin, Thomas, and Luck laughed.

"Alright you guys I think we should get some sleep then." Luck said as he walked over to his crappy piece of stell for a bed laying down across the room from Lucas.

"Alright." Shin layed down in bed with his deck by his side. He slowly turned his head to Lucas. He jsut layed there and stared. Then Lucas quickly looked and stared back at him except his eyes were glowing red.

"Whoa!" Shin quikly said to himself turning around with in an instant. _"That was wierd.."_ He thought, _"Either way one day I'm going to duel Lucas."_


	7. Zombie Attack!

Thomas was the first awake. He looked over to the cell across from his where he saw Lucas still sleeping. He then turned around to see his cell mate across from him in his own bed. Thomas then looked up at the ceiling as he grabbed and picked up his white and golden colored duel disk. He then shuffled through his deck. It's been a while since he dueled. He planned on getting in tournoments as a kid but it never really worked out alot. He did get in some but that was before he got his new deck. Now he was better than ever. That was until the Dark King took him away from his friends and family.

"Huh..." The boy looked over to the beaten down clock on the wall that was actually three hours slow. He saw that it said 1 O'clock. "Hmmm... I see so it's already 4 O'clock." Thomas got up and walked over to the bars as Luck walked over there as well and they were quickly joined by Shin.

"So think that somebodies dueling today?" Asked the heavy french accent boy.

"I think so for sure." Shin said.

"Yeah I think they are going to have us duel everyday."

"Well then I hope today is my day! I'm in a super good mood!" Thomas said hapily and in hopes of it being him.

"Hey Frenchie shut up over there!" Marcus said as he walked over to the prisoners. "You guys need to shut up okay? The Dark King is watching over all of the duels this week with his youngest son Artemis."

"What about the Dark Prince?" Luck asked.

"He's off somewhere doing private buisness."

"Well who cares." Thomas said leaning back in his chair.

*Beep* *Beep* Be-be-beep-beep*

Marcus picked up his phone only to see that he got a text message.

"Well guess what Frenchi today is your day!" Marcus said pulling Thomas out of the cellar.

"So get to duel today? Oh how magnifique!"

"Shut up with your retareded french accent and french like words!" Marcus demanded as he shoved Thomas out into the Hades Stadium to be greeted by well...nobody.

* * *

"Now what dad?"

"War was just the first of the four. Today if another shows up then it will show that they are truly starting their search already. My plan will then be put into immediate action."

"Really? How immiedate?" Artemis asked.

"As in the second the duel ends. The first step of my plan is very secretice unless they show up."

"I see." Artemis looked on as he continued to shuffle through his Justice & Disaster Dragons deck.

* * *

"Well this is akward." Thomas said as he looked around to only see grey reaching up and down from the sky.

"Come on! Where's the duelist!" Screamed a loud mouthed and rude spectator. then the whole staged arena began to scream hoping to see Thomas Leblanc face against his newest and next opponet.

"Just in due time." Thomas said to himself as he looked though his deck.

"COME ON!" The crowd then exploded with anger and rage as they began to throw stuff down. The field began to be covered in drinks and food and snack wrappers along with old cards that were no longer used. Cards like the Ojama's, Feral Imp, Giant Stone Soldier, Kuriboh, etc.

"Come on please don't throw your cards." Leblanc asked as he watched them continue to do so.

"Sad isn't it?" A male voice asked. Thomas looked up only to see another man across from him. This man was about average height, he had long straight black hair, his eyes were blue, his skin was pale, he had a mask cover up the top half of his head and face. He wore a white t-shirt, a long black trench coat, he wore jean pants, and black comando boots.

"So who are you? Are you my next opponet?"

"I guess you could say so. You can just call me your newest threat."

"Then what is your name?" Thomas asked.

"My name? that is not of any importance to you at this moment understood Leblanc? You can just call me by my given name."

"Which would be what?" The blonde Leblanc boy asked.

"Famine."

"Famine? What a strange name for a man."

"Don't trip about okay? Let's just get this duel started."

"Agreed!" They both readied their duel disk.

Thomas Leblanc: 4000

Famine: 4000

"I'll start off!" Famine called, "I draw! I'll now summon Spirit Reaper(300/200)!" Then in front of the man simply known now as Famine a old skeleta reaper dressed in a purple cloak with a scythe floated in front of him. "Since I can't attak just yet I'll place down a facedown a card and end my turn their if you don't mind."

"I don't mind. Now I'll summon Sacred Knights Spear Holder(800/400)!" In front of Thomas appeared a long red haired girl dressed in knights armor with a large spear in her hands. "Now I'll attack! Go SpearHolder!" Thomas declared his attack only to be quickly be stopped in his tracks.

"I activate Magical Cylinder!" Famine revealed his face down card that suddenly summoned two purple glowing magical cups. One cup tokk in the attack from SpearHolder then launched it back with the other cup back at Thomas.

"Guah!"

Thomas: 3200

Famine: 4000

"I'll throw down a facedown and end my turn!" Thomas was preparing himself to try to bring out his strongest Syncro Monster.

"I draw! I will now reach the next step of zombie perfection by activating Zombie World!" Famine raised a hand to sky as the ground began to produce wicked forest and skulls all around Famine and Thomas. "Now all monsters on the field and in the graveyard are offically zombie monsters!"

"What are you serious!"

"It's okay it won't be like this for long because I plan on doing whatever I can to end this duel!" Then Famine remember that Death told him not win his duel. He just had to see what they were capable of and if they forced him to use more power then let it be done. "I'll now summon Zombie Master(1800/0)!" In front of Famine a little boy appeared. He looked on at Thomas Leblanc then pointed to him.

"Thanks to his effect if I discard one monster card from my hand I can special summon one level 4 or below mosnter from the graveyard! And I'm sending out my Armageddon Knight(1400/1200)!" Then a knight of mystery appeared in front of Famine. "With his effect I can send one dark monster from my deck to the graveyard! And I pick Pyramid Turtle!"

"What is going on?"

"Now with that I'll discard one more card from my hand and bring out my Pyramid Turtle(1200/1400)!" Then a large turtle with a pyramid on it's back for a shell appeared. Now Famine's field consisted of Spirit Reaper, Pyramid Turtle, Armageddon Knight, and Zombie Master. Thomas was in trouble.

"Armaggedon attack that pathetic little soldier! Earth Shattering Slash!" The Knight monster raised it's blade high preparing to land the final strike upon Thomas's Sacred Knight Spear Holder.

"I'll activate my face down card! Floral Shield! This card stops your attack and let's me draw one card!" Thomas drew his card and looked at Famine.

"Well then I'll end my turn. I only have one card in my hand anyways."

"Yeah good choice." Thomas looked at the cards in his hands. They were perfect. I'll now activate Instant Fusion! This card allows me to fusion summon a monster with 1 monster on my field and another on my field, in my hand, or deck as well! So I pick my Horse of the Floral Knights(400/800)!" A majestic horse hidden behind gold and white armor appeared asi fused with Thomas's Sacred Knight Spear Holder.

"I see what you plan on doing."

"Now meet my fusion monster Centaur Mina(2200/1600)!"

"A fusion monsters? I haven't seen one of those in a while. How cool. Anyways continue you please?"

"Don't worry I will! Because now I summon Fleur Syncron(400/200)!" Then a small orange mean looking like plant appeared in front of Thomas. "I shall use both of them to Syncro summon my strongest monster!"

6(Centaur Mina)+2(Fleur Syncron)=8

"I would now like you to meet Sacred Knight Dragon(2900/2100)!" Then a large pure white dragon dressed in knights white and golden colored armor appeared as it also carried a pink like floral design on large green emeralds that were perfectly placed on the joints on the armor where it bents it's legs and arms. It's piercing gold eyes stared right back at all of the zombies on Famine's field.

"Your four monsters against my one dragon."

"I can see that perfectly clear thank you very much." Famine grinned.

"I still have three cards in my hand so now I'll activate two of them! First of it's Sacred Sword! This card increases one of my monsters attacks by 600 attack points! Since I only have one I pick my Sacred Knight Dragon!"

Sacred Knight Dragon's Attack: 3500

A large silver sword with a white and gold handle appeared in the large dragons hands.

"Impressive..." Famine continued to grin which eventually turned into a large smile.

"Thanks because now I'll activate Potion of Revival allowing me to bring back one monster from my graveyard! I'll pick my Centaur Mina(2200/1600)!"

"This isn't good." Famine said.

"You're right! Not good for you! Sacred Knight Dragon attack Spirit Reaper with Sacred Dragon Blaze!" The large monster lifted the sword then swung downwards as it released a white fire surrounding the blade crusing one of Famine's zombie monsters.

Thomas: 3200

Famine: 800

"Now we're cooking with gas!" Famine screamed out loud before he started bursting out laughing. "Hahahahahahaha!" He actually then began to start a mad serious cackle.

"Centaur Mina now attack Pyramid Turtle!" The female centaur leaped into the sky as it then ran up the pyramid on the monsters back and stabbed the top of it. Ending the duel.

Thomas: 3200

Famine: 0

"So it looks like you're ready." Famine said as he picked up his cards.

"Ready for what?" The french boy asked.

"You'll see when the time comes little boy." Famine looked up at the now pleased crowd as they cheered and cheered for Thomas's victory saying that the duel they just watched was perfect for the wait. Thomas thanked everybody though he knew they just got what they wanted. Their entertainment.

"It's okay...next time they cheer for you I can promise it'll be for a good reason." Famine then threw a smokeball into the ground and dissapeared.

"Whoa where'd he go?" Thomas asked himself.

* * *

"That was a great match huh dad?" Artemis asked his father.

"A good match indeed. Thanks to that match step one can offically go into effect."

"Which would be what?" Artemis looked lost now.

"Wait for Conquest and Death to appear."

"Huh?" Artemis looked on.

*Bzzz* *Bzzz* *Bzzz* Artemis answered his vibrating phone. He got a text message.

"This looks good."

"What is it?" The Dark King asked.

"My friends found some kid I've been rivaling with at school. They said he's at Black Crown Park."

"So you are leaving?" The Dark King asked his youngest son.

"Well Kai isn't here so yeah. I'll be back. I can finally test this deck out now. Maybe while I'm over there I can pick up Marcus's deck." Artemis walked off into the darkness.

"Sure whatever." The Dark King looked back down at Thomas. "That dragon...Sherry Leblanc...Thomas Leblanc...Oh Sherry if only you could see your son now in person instead from up above. But then again why do I care? I don't care for either of you." The King turned around and walked away into the shadows.

* * *

"Hello Thomas Leblanc." Shin said as his friend sat down beside him.

"Hey there Thommy." Luck sat down in his cell wih his chair pulled all the way up.

"So how's everything going?" Thomas asked.

"Perfect so far. So what happened with you?" Shin asked.

"Well I dueled some punk that came from up and out of nowhere. He called himself Famine." Lucas's head twitched.

_"Hmmmm..."_ Lucas began to think to himself, **_"War? Famine? I know these names..."_**

**_"What are they?"_** The voice asked.

_"Well I know what they are, but I can't make the proper assumption just yet. Give it a day or two."_

**_"Fine whatever."_**

"Really? Famine? That's kinda weird. That's even weirder than War." Luck said.

"Anyways let's go to sleep."

"Yeah right away." Shin said as he grew sleepy from doing nothing again. He left to his bed. Followed by Luck in his cell across from them. Then Thomas got under his covers. Before he went back he looked up and over to Lucas. He then saw two large black wings coming out from Lucas's back.

"Huh?" Thomas looked harder. Lucas then turned over only to greet Thomas with his glowing piercing red eyes. "What's going on?" He whispered to himself. then the strangest thing happened. It looked as though Lucas teleported out of his bed and stood straight over Thomas in his own cell.

"Lucas? What's going on with you?" Thomas asked him quietly.

"All in do time."

"Ha!" Thomas screamed as he woke up with sweat on his brown drenching down his face. He looked over to Lucas again. There he saw the wings again. Lucas turned around the eyes.

"Normally this is the part where I say it's just a dream." Thomas said to himself realizing it was five past midnight. Still Lucas stared back with his large black wings and piercing red eyes. Then he heard him whisper.

"All in do time..."

"Ha!" Thomas screamed and woke up again. He looked around and everything was fine. He looked again back over to Lucas scared for his life of seeing it again. But no Lucas was normal. But those words echoed in the back of his head, "All in do time..." What did that mean? The real question was did Thomas really want to find out?


	8. A Mental Conquest

"Damn it..." Luck turned over in his bed and got up. It was the middle of the day. Lucas was already awake. Lucas was actually standing up in the cell walking around. It was a small cell so there was nothing better to do.

"Lucas why you up?"

"Because I heard we might be getting a new cell mate and I don't want him in here. He might be in here tomorrow or today. I just want to make sure he's shoved inside Shin and Thomas's cell.

"Wow thanks." Thomas stepped up with his heavy french accent.

"Sorry he's going to have to stay with one of us."

"Hey everybody shut up!" This routien became normal. The four would talk and Marcus would simply just shut them up.

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"Because I said so!"

"Can you give me a reasonal explination?"

"Yeah shut up!"

"Whatever."

"Listen you guys are going to have to move up to the second floor of The Deadpool understand? It's alot bigger and way better than this one lucky for you."

"Sure whatever." Luck said no believing.

"It's behind those doors." Marcus pointed to the large steel doors behind him, "I'm not going to lie that one is more like a one story house with bars behind it. Lucky for you guys in that one there are rooms for the each of you for when you go to sleep and the rest is left to you for the day time. Except we'll be watching your every move in the monitor room. No matter where you are."

"Even in the bathroom? That's kinda weird." Shin said.

"It's not like we don't trust you... yeah that's it we don't trust you, we don't like you, we loathe your very existence!"

"Loathe huh? That's a pretty big word for you ain't it Marcus?" Lucas teased.

"Shut up you punk brat!" Marcus grabbed Lucas by his beaten up grey long sleeved shirt and slammed him face first against the bars of his own cell. Blood got over the cell bars.

"Lucas!" Luck bent down by his friend. "You okay buddy?"

"Yeah I'm fine just a scratch." Lucas said as he wiped off the blood on his forehead that was now busted open.

"Yeah you're cool. Whatever." Lucas got up and walked over to his bed. He just sat there as the bleeding would soon stop thanks to him using his pillow covers. When he was done he took the bloddied side of the pillow and put it face down on his bed so he wouldn't lay on it.

"Listen you punk, brat, waste of time, loathesome, waste of existence piece of crap beings! Which one of you wants to duel today?"

"I'll duel you Marcus!" Luck said.

"Not me punk! My deck is still on the works. The Dark King has been impressed with the duelist cmoning out of here so you are going to have to step up then because he already saw what those two can do."

"Right." Luck shook his head in agreement as he was taken out back to the Hade's stadium where everybody cheered fomr excitement. "Huh...only reason people show up is to see people like me lose and be sent away." Luck said to himself in dissapointment. Then in front of him a man stood masked, but obviously a man.

"Hello." His deep voice echoed. The man wore the upper half of a maks that looked like a skeletons skull, he wore dark armor that looked ver knight like, his right arm was the only part not covered by the dark looking spike like armor, around his neck was a red colored scarf, he wore black gloves as he looked over to Luck.

"Who are you?" Luck asked.

"My name is Conquest."

"Conquest huh? that's kinda strange. Well compared to Famine and War that one's pretty cool."

"Thanks. I'm now your opponet."

"What do you mean now?"

"This is what I mean!" Conquest then raised a hand to the sky then pointed his hand back at Luck. A body came sliding out of the large open steel doors behind him. "He was supposed to be your opponet but I've taken his place."

"Why?"

"Because it is time for your test! So let it begin!"

"Huh? My test? Okay whatever. As long as I get to duel."

"Agreed! Draw!"

_Luck: 4000_

_Conquest: 4000_

"I'll start off!" Conquest started.

"No I will!" Luck said.

"Huh? Take matters into your own hand. Wonderful."

"I'll draw!" Luck started with his six cards in his hand. "I'll summon Ehren the Lightsworn Monk(1600/100)!" A light brown skinned girl wearin white and red colored armor with a long white and gold staff appeared in front of Luck.

"Hmmm.."

"I activate Charge of the Light Brigade! By sending the top three cards from my deck to the graveyard I can add one level four or lower Lightsworn monster from my deck to my hand! I pick my Garoth the Lightsworn Warrior!"

"I see."

"Next I'll activate Premature Burial and pay 800 life points to special one monster to the field!"

_Luck: 3200_

_Conquest: 4000_

"I now special summon Lumina the Lightsworn Summoner (1000/1000)!" A girl with short blonde hair dressed in all whtie appeared in front of Luck. "Then I'll activate the effect of my Wulf the Lightsworn Beast and special summon him to the field from the graveyard! Now Wulf battle with me!" In front of Luck a white furred werewolf like creature wearing white and gold armor appeared wielding a large weapon. (2100/1600).

"A wonderfull first turn." Conquest complimented.

"Thanks. I'll place one card face down and end my turn!" Luck still now had two cards left in his hand, "I almost forgot thanks to my Lightsworn Monk's effect I must remove the top three cards on my deck to the graveyard at my end phase as long as she is on the field, and same goes with my Summoner."

"Which means you discareded six of the cards ontop of your deck to the graveyard. Interesting, well anyways I'll draw and summon Psychic Commander(1400/800) in attack position!"A small cybernetic like army man dressed in a green army suit and inside a cyber like tank with no wheels appeared in front of Conquest.

"Psychic monsters? I've heard of them, but I never thought I'd ever see them."

"Well now here's your perfect opprotunity! Because I'll throw down a face down and end my turn!"

"Good. Now I draw! I'll activate my Summoners effects to special summon a lightsworn monster whose level is four or below! I choose my Lyla the Lightsworn Sorceress(1700/200)!" A white skinned woman with long black hair dressed in all white and gold appeared in front of Luck. His field now consisted of his monk, his sorceress, his beast, and his summoner.

"Four monsters on the field compared to my one? You are certainly going to be putting up a fight!" Conquest stared ta Luck with a strong intensity.

"You have no idea what I can do! Because now I'll summon my Garoth the Lightsworn Warrior(1850/1300)!" A large spiked blue haired man in gold and white armor stood by the rest of Luck's monster's completeing his attacking arsenal.

"Not if I can stop it! I now activate Torrential Tribute!"

"What!" Then every single monster on the field was wiped out by a giant tsunami.

"Crap!" Luck now knew he needed to draw the right card to tkae the advantage back in this duel.

"Your turn still."

"I'll end it with a face down."

"Perfect because now I activate Heavy Storm!"

"No!" All of Luck's facedown cards were destroyed with a realative ease thanks to a large tornado taking them out.

"Next I'll activate Gracefull Charity!"

"Graceful Charity? That card hasn't been used in a while."

"I know, thanks for the compliment."

"Umm...sure okay."

"I'll now draw three cards and discard two. Next I'll activate Monster Reborn and bring back my Psychic Emperor(2400/100)!" A old blue fiend like man sat down in front of Conquest with his long whtie beard and orange toga. "Whenever he is normal summoned or speciall summoned I gain 500 life points for every card in my graveyard that is a psychic monster! That would be an extra 500 just for now."

_Luck: 3200_

_Conquest: 4500_

"I know Death said I'm not supposed to win but you make it too easy!"

"Death? Who are you talking about?"

"Don't trip! Now I'll summon Dark Tinker(1000/1300)!" A spider like creature with hands behind it's back wielding diffrent weapons was revealed in front of Conquest after a coulm of light tokk side by his Psychic Emperor.

_"What does he have planned?"_ Was the only think Luck could think to himself.

"Now I'll use both to syncro summon a new mosnter! This monster is the only thing that has true mind power!"

**6(Psychic Emperor)+ 2(Dark Tinker)= 8**

"Now meet a monster who dominants mentally and physically! Thought Ruler Archfiend(2700/2300)!" A large green fiend with white bone like armor and gold over parts of it's body was revealed as a coulm of bright light shone blinding alot of people in the stadium.

"Now! Thought Ruler Archfiend attack with Psychic Thought Crusher!"

"RRRRAAAAWWWWW!" The large monster roared as it looked at Luck and began to destroy 2300 of his life points.

_Luck: 900_

_Conquest: 4500_

"Also thanks to Dark Tinker I can look at the top card of my deck. If I like it I can put it back ontop, if not it can go to the bottom of my deck." Conquest looked at the top card. He examined it for a little bit then looked over to the field and put the card at the bottom very frustrated.

"Huh?"

"Lucky for you I'm not supposed to win, but if it comes down to it I will!"

_"I don't know if I should be gratefull or what?"_ Luck thought.

"Be grateful!" Conquest yelled.

_"Huh? Maybe that was just a coincidence. Who cares."_ Luck got back into the duel, "I draw!"

"I draw!" Luck stopped and thought for a second. What monsters did he have in his graveyard? He had his Lightsworn Monk, Summoner, Sorceress, Warrior, and Beast. All of them with diffrent names in the graveyard. He looked at his hand and knew what to do. A wide smile creeped across his face.

"Go on!" Conquest yelled.

"I'll now Special Summoner Judgement Dragon(3000/2600) to the field!" A large white furred red clawed dragon came flying out of the sky next to Luck.

"Finally! This is perfect!"

"Thanks." Luck was happy. Conquest then looked at Luck who got ready to activate one more spell card.

"Finally! You are going to use Brain Control aren't you!"

"How'd you know?"

"Thanks to my Thought Ruler Archfiend I have the ability to read minds if wanted. Sometimes mind control as well. Anyways get over with it!"

"Fine! I'll activate Brain Control! I'll take over that Thought Ruler Archfiend!" The large fiend like mosnter joined sides with Luck and his dragon.

"Bring it!"

"Judgment Dragon attack with Final Judgement Blast!"

"RRRAAAAWWW!" The large dragon released a gold flame that took out a large amount of Conquest's life points.

_Luck: 900_

_Conquest: 1500_

"Now Thought Ruler Archfiend attack with Psychic Blast Attack!"

"RRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW!" The large fiend mosnter roared as it put it's hands on it's temple's as though it were focusing as a large blue wave of psychic energy hit Conquest doing serious damage and ending the duel.

_Luck: 900_

_Conquest: 0_

"Finally! Thanks for that! Now I know that maybe you just might be ready. " Conquest then showed the card he put the bottom of his deck. It was Tremendous Fire.

"No way... Luck would've lost the duel and Conquest woudl've still had untouched life points. Conquest then turned around and walked away.

* * *

"What a duel! Conquest sure would've easily dominated him if he played Tremendous Fire huh dad?"

"That is correct Artemis. So how was your duel yesterday?"

"Punk didn't show up so I'm going to see him tomorrow at school."

"Duel Academy correct?"

"That's right. I'm the only one who dosen't stay there twenty four seven because I'm the Dark Prince."

"You're one of the two for sure Artemis."

"Thanks dad."

"No problem. So tomorrow's Monday already huh?"

"Yeah I know right. Monday's are very crappy from my point of view."

"That is agreed upon by everybody son."

"Yeah I guess you're right. Anyways so that's three out of four dad. Kai still isn't home, but tomorrow I got a tournoment and he said he'd show up."

"I know he will Artemis. I can't go though sorry son."

"It's okay daddy you're the king I understand."

"Man for a ten year old you sure have a good understanding of the world don't you boy?"

"Of course I do. I'am your son anyways."

"You're right." The two then looked down at the now empty field.

* * *

When Luck returned to the cells he walked through the doors only to see nobody in there.

"Huh? What's going on?" He asked.

"OVer here Luck!" Alex called him over and took him to the large doors only to see a house looking place. First thing he notice was that Lucas had some kid up against a wall with his fist cocked back, while Shin and Thomas tried to stop him.

The kid he was holding up agaisnt the wall was average height, with medium build, dark skin, short hair, black eyes, he wore brown ragged vest, brown pants, he looked very dirty. Then Luck realized he did have dirt all over him like had just been outside.

"Hey Lucas!" Luck yelled.

"Huh?" Thomas and Shin looked back to see Luck. Lucas didn't move as he had a stare down with the new kid.

"Lucas stop right now dude! He's not worth your time!"

"Shut up!" Lucas yelled as his voice sounded demonicly distorted as he turned to Luck with his beaming piercing red eyes.

"Whoa..." Luck immediaetly backed down.

"If you are going to do something do it!" The boy yelled.

"Marcos shut up!" Shin yelled. Luck then guessed that the boy's name was Marcos.

"Fine if that's what you want!" Lucas's grip of the boy's shirt was released. Before Marcos feet hit the floor Lucas grabbed his neck and held him even higer against the wall.

"Guah!" Marcos cried out in pain as a punch was deliervered to his stomach.

"Don't mess with me punk." Lucas then grabbed his deck and walked off.

"What was that all about?" Luck asked as he helped up the boy known as Marcos Landers up from the ground as he held his stomach tight.

"Well Nature Boy needs to learn how to shut up. He pissed of Lucas pretty easily."

"How?" Luck asked.

"He took Lucas's deck and ran away with it like a little immature punk brat." Thomas said.

"Sorry..." Marcos said as he was assited to the couch in their new living room/cell.

"Yeah just make sure not to do it again."

"Yeah...right whatever." Marcos replied laying down on the couch in agonising pain. Luck looked back he couldn't shake that horific immage of Lucas and his red eyes and distorted voice. the only thing he could ask himself was, _"What was that? Because I'm sure as hell that wasn't Lucas."_


	9. Gettin School'd!

Artemis got up as his shook his head fixing his dark brown hair. He walked over to his mirror looking into his own emerald green eyes. He slipped on his blue jeans, black shoes, then a white longsleeved t-shirt, then a brown short sleeved shirt that had a hood. He then realized.

"Oh wait. I got to get dressed for school." So Artemis got undressed again and threw back his clothes on his bed. He then reached for his black jeans, black and blue shoes, a white t-shirt, then a blue sleevless jacket with the coat tails flowing outwards and a hood, he also slipped on his fingerless blue glove on his left hand.

"That's better I guess." Artemis then walked over to his desk in his large room grabbing his deck. He walked out his door and looked for his dad's buisness partner. "Hey Kira!" Artemis called as he walked down his spiral stairs only welcomed by his long blonde haired maid as she served his breakfast and she looked at him with her blue eyes.

"Hey there Lisa."

"Master Artemis." She said bowing as she served his food then walked away.

"Huh...Kira!" Artemis screamed again.

"Yes Artemis?" Then a man or teen like figure stood by his side. He had goth hair, the same emerald eyes, he wore a dress shirt, a black vest, and black pants. The figure stood with a maid by his 's maid was named Ikaros. She also had long white hair and green eyes, her skin was pale, her outfit seemed to just fit her with the end of it stopping at her knees. She held a black brief case.

"Hey there Kira!" Artemis said happily.

"Hey there. You ready to go?" Kira asked.

"Yeah let's get going." Kira and Ikaros took Artemis to their awaiting helicopter as they soon flew off to Duel Academy. As they flew over what seemed to be an endles ocean Artemis kept looking through his deck.

"My deck still isn't completed."

"What do you mean?" Kira asked.

"Forget it..." Artemis then looked back outside his windo on the plane only to see a large volcano breathing thick black smoke that spread over the large grren forest as he also witnessed three large buildings.

"Huh..." The plane landed on the beach. Artemis stepped off and looked back at Kira and Ikaros.

"So what is wrong Artemis?"

"Nothing don't worry about it Kira. Looks we still have an hour before the tournoment starts so I'll see you guys then."

"Yes." Kira sat back on the plane with Ikaros. Artemis soon came in contact with three other kids around his same age all boys. One had spiked black hair with brown eyes, he also wore a Slifer Red jacket ontop of a black t-shirt and white pants. Another had slick back blonde hair, he wore circular glasses, he wore a black t-shirt with a Ra yellow jacket and black jeans as well, along with two black gloves. The last one had a shaved head, he had light brown skin, he had brown eyes, and wore a Obelisk Blue jacket with a white t-shirt and white jeans along with black shoes.

"Hey Artemis." The Slifer said.

"Hey there James."

"What's up Artemis." The Ra yellow called.

"Hey Zack." Artemis replied.

"Hey there Arty. What's up?" The Obelisk blue said.

"Don't call me Arty please Brandon. Only my dad and brother can call me that."

"Whatever."

"So is the punk here?"

"Yeah Shiro's here." Brandon said.

"Perfect. So you guys ready?" Artemis asked.

"Of course." This group of kids was only a mere percent of the newest youngest students at Duel Academy since the Dark King said any great dulist of any age could go there as long as they are under eighteen.

"Why wouldn't be ready?" Brandon asked as he pulled out his deck and showed his ace card. "Me and Colossal Fighter will meet you at the top!"

"That's right your deck is based around warrior types and summoning Colossal Fighter huh?" Artemis reminded himself out loud.

"Yeah."

"My deck is still revolved around Road Warrior!" James said showing his powerful syncro monster.

"My deck is based off summoning Black BrutDrago!" Zack said pulling out his strongest monster.

"What about you Artemis? Did you finally get the perfect deck you're looking for?" Brandon asked.

"Almost. I'm missing the ace card, but I won't worry about that till later." The group then continued to talk about the top duelist in the school and the whole top duelist thing. Artmies had orignally planned to win and to meet his opponet Shiro there being the top duelist in the school it was expected.

Then an hour later the tournoment started. Artemis blasted through his competition easily with Kira and Ikaros watching. Ikaros cheered for him as Kira watched with little emotion at all. No smile at all. Artemis was on the verge of winning his next duel.

_Artemis: 5000_

_Obliesk Blue Student: 1000_

"Huh...Exploder Dragon Wing end this. Explosive Roar Burst." The large dragon roared ending the duel.

"Your winner! Artemis!" Artemis walked over to his friends. Artemis was in the finals. He finally got what he wanted. A duel with Shiro.

"Alright everybody this next duel is between the top duelist at this school. For their age at least! Artemis the Dark Prince and Shiro Yakmora!" Artemis looked across from him a spikey white haired boy wearing a blue jacket, black t-shirt, white jeans, and white gloves.

"So this is it Shiro! Finally!"

"Finally!" Shiro said exictedly.

"You've been running from me, but now it's over! No more running!"

"I don't plan to!" Shiro yelled back.

"Ready let's get this started!"

"Wait!" A voice called out.

"Huh?" Artemis looked over to see his brother Kai and Melissa in the door way.

"Sorry, but Artemis I wanted to give you this." Kai walked over to his younger brother. He handed him one cards. It was the perfect card he's been looking for.

"Thanks Kai!" Artemis hugged his brother.

"I hate to ruin this moment but can we dule now?"

"Shut up you punk brat!" Kai yelled, "Alright now get going."

"Right. Thanks."

"No problem." Kai left Artemis's side then watched back with Melissa, Ikaros, and Kira.

"So you couldn't find it any time sooner?" Kai asked Kira.

"Sorry it took longer than expected."

"I can see that. Thanks anyways Kira."

'Whatever."

"Let's just enjoy this duel." The referre had already called start on the duel. This duel would decide who truly was the best in the school.

_Artemis: 8000_

_Shiro: 800_

Their life points were extended just for this duel to have a better time to make sure that when which ever one of them won it was perfectly clear.

"I'll start off itf that's okay Artemis."

"I really don't care just get going!"

"Right! I've already strted off with the perfect hand! Want to know why? Because I'm activating Polymerization to fusion summon..."

"Elemental Hero Electrum!" Artemis yelled.

"How'd you know?"

"Because as my rival I must expect the best thing and know evberything about your deck and battling style. Though this is still kinda surprising. I know you have three of each necesaary card to summon him...this could mean trouble."

"Darn straight! Elemental Hero Electrum(2900/2600) take the stage!" A large man in golden spandex with silver armor and a large white E in the middle of his chest inside a blue colored circle stood very muscular to Artemis.

"Crap..."

"I'll end my turn there." Shiro already had no more cards in his hands.

"I'll now place down a face down card and summon my Justice Kicker(600/2300)!" A man about averag height stood in front of Artemis. He had blue and white colored armor all over his legs, his upper body was completley bare revealing his muscles, he also wore a red scarf on his arm like a bandage. Unfortunetly Justice Kicker was a light monster. An attribute used to fusion summon Electrum which raised his attack by 300.

**Elemental Hero Electrum: 3200**

"What do you plan to do with that thing?"

"You'll see. I end my turn."

"Fine then. I draw! I'll now summon Luster Dragon(1900/1600)!"

"Dang..."

"Now Luster Dragon attack with Luster Blast!"

"I'll activate my face down card! Negate attack!" A large colorful portal stopped the attack.

"Whooo..." Artemis looked on.

"You saved yourself for now."

"Yeah thank goodness. Anyways I'll now summon Justice Boxer(600/2000)!" On the field a man wearing blue and black striped boxing shorts with two large mechanical arms appeared in a coulm of light.

"That it?"

"Actually no. I'll throw down a face down card and end my turn."

"Good because Electrum gets another power boost."

**Elemental Hero Electrum: 3500**

"Again?"

"You know the drill! Next I'll draw and sacrafice this Luster Dragon to summon another! Welcome Luster Dragon(2400/1400)!" A larger better more evolved version of the previous Luster Dragon appeared.

"Attack! Luster Blaze!"

"I activate Threatining Roar!" Artemis once again saved himself. Justice Boxer punched back Luster Dragons attack blowing it back.

"Perfect." Shiro said a little irritated.

"Whoo..."

"Continue with your turn."

"Thanks. Hmmmm..." Artemis began to think to himself, "I have Swords of Revealing Light which should help me out last him till I can draw the neccesary."

"I now activate Swords of Revealing Light!"

"Crap!" Shiro now knew that this match would definetly be post-poned.

"I'll now summon Justice Fighter(1600/1200)!" On the field next to Justice Kicker and Justice Boxer was a another man. His torso was covered in blue and white armor as well with a red scarf covering his eyes. His arms were bare and he wore jean pants.

**Elemental Hero Electrum: 3800**

"What's going on?" Shiro asked.

"Just sit back and watch because now I'll activate Double Summon!"

"Double Summon!"

"Then I'll summon Barrier Resonator(300/800)!" Then a wicked looking monster large battery like item on it's back appeared on the field/

"Now I'm going to use them all to Synchro monster a new mosnter of justice!"

**1(Justice Kicker)+ 1(Justice Boxer)+ 3(Justice Fighter)+ 1(Barrier Resonator)= 6**

"From many become one! Welcome Justice Hero(?/2300)!" A man with two large mechanical arms stood in front of Artemis, the man had a silver helemt cover his face, he wore a white chest plate, his legs were covered in mechanical armor like the rest of his body. The color of all his armor was blue and white with hsi red scarf around his neck.

"My Justice Hero's attack is equal to the added up attack of all of the monsters used to Synchro summon it!"

**Justice Hero: 3100**

**Elemental Hero Electrum: 3200**

"Your monster is still weaker!"

"Not for long! I now end my turn!"

"Finally. Since I still can't attack I'll just end my turn."

"Crap..." Artemis was still putting a plan together. Lucky for him he drew the card he needed an old card that he just saw in last nights duel. "I activate Graceful Charity and draw three cards! Then I'll discard two! Afterwards I'll activate Pot of Greed!" Artemis now had three cards in his hands.

"Stop trying to prevent the inevitable!"

"I now activate Wannabe Justice! This card allows me to special summon one monster with Justice in it's name! I pick my Justice Strike Flyer(2100/2100)!" A A man with large wings and robot like armor covered in red, white, and blue stars soared over the field.

"With his effect by giving up 1000 life points you lose 500 life points for every monster on the field."

"Crap!" Justice Stike Flyer flew above Shiro then dropped four bombs on him.

_Artemis: 7000_

_Shiro: 6000_

"Next I'll attack your Luster Dragon with my Justice Hero with Justice Roundhouse Savior Kick!" Artemis's hero leaped into the sky and roundhouse kicked his dragon out of the duel.

_Artemis: 7000_

_Shiro: 5300_

**Elemental Hero Electrum: 3500**

"I'll end my turn."

"I bet you will." Shiro drew his next card. "I'll end my turn!"

"Perfect! Because now I'll summon Dragunity Akyls(1000/800)!"

"What's that going to do? Beside Raise Electrum's attack?"

**Elemental Hero Electrum: 3800**

"No to Synchro summon a new monster!"

**6(Justice Hero)+ 2(Dragunity Akyls)= 8**

"Even in the darkest of souls and the darkest hearts this beast will find light! Justice Dragon(3000/2500)! ARISE!" Then a large dark skinned dragon with a silver helmet, red large wings arose from a large coulm of light.

**Elemental Hero Electrum: 3500**

"Still no stronger." Shiro teased.

"With my Dragon's effect I can cancel a monsters effect at the cost of half of my life points!"

"Wait cancel effects?"

"Exactly!"

**Elemental Hero Electrum: 2900**

_Artemis: 3500_

_Shiro: 5300_

"Then I'll active my Strike Flyer's effect!" Strike Flyr flew over and dropped more bombs on Shiro.

_Artemis: 2500_

_Shiro: 3800_

"Now another effect of my dragon is that by destroying one of my own monsters your own monster loses attack points equal to the destroyed monsters attack!"

**Elemental Hero Electrum: 800**

"Now Justice Dragon attack! Freedom Flare!" The dragon blasted the hero with a red, white, and blue flame.

_Artemis: 2500_

_Shiro: 1600_

"We're almost done." Artemis said as he sighed.

"NO! I CAN'T LOSE!"

"Your turn!"

"I draw...no...no...no!" The swords vanished and Shiro had nothing to do.

"Justice Dragon attack again with Freedom Flare!" Again the dragon blasted him with red, white, and blue flames.

_Artemis: 2500_

_Shiro: 0_

"The winner is Artemis!" Everybody cheered as Artemis laughed in victory.

"So he won." Kira said.

"Yeah."

"Think he'll take your place?" Kira asked Kai.

"The boy will never take Prince Kai's place!" Melissa demanded.

"Calm down Melissa it's just my little brother. But Kira you should know...he can't take what I don't want. Also he can't take what I don't have." With that Kai and Melissa left.

"Well Ikaros...time to go find Death."


	10. Burning Down Naturia!

_*Note- Ok b4 I start on this chapter I just wanted to say something to TurboK1000. It's about your Oc Kai. Since whenever you review I can't go to your profile(If you even have 1), then I'll just tell U in hopes that you R reading this. Which U probally R. First off your deck Dark Chained monsters. I've never heard of them so I tried to look them up. Nothing closest thing I get R the Iron Chained monsters. So if what U meant is that U want an Iron Chained deck then okay just say it in the review, other words there are no such thing as Dark Chained monsters unless you want me to make them up or something. So yeah. Iron Chained monster I can find, Dark Chained monster no such thing. Sorry :-_

* * *

Lucas was walking around the his cell room doing nothing. He just paced himself back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. Then finally the cell doors opened. He walked out and met with everybody else in the living room.

"Hey Lucas." Luck greeted his friend.

"Hey." He replied.

"So what's going on today?" Thomas asked.

"The day just started Leblanc." He replied.

"Sorry."

"Whatever Frenchie." Lucas walked past and over to the couch and just sat down.

"So what's going on?" Shin said as he stared at Lucas angrily.

"Huh...I'm a tell you the same thing I told Leblanc. The day just freaking started."

"Sorry, sorry. Who knew you were like this in the morning?"

"Nobody. I'm just not in a good mood. I want to duel somebody."

"Then let me duel you." Shin said as he stood up with his angry glare.

"Listen Shin I'm not going to duel you. Understand?"

"Why not? Are you scared or something!"

"Why don't you just shut up sit down."

"Why don't you make me Lucas?"

"Because I'm too tired for this crap!" Lucas said as he grabbed Shin by his shirt making him sit down next to him.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Shin stood right back up.

"Listen you guys arguing is going to get us no where!" Marcos interrupted.

"Listen you have no rights to say that we shouldn't argu you stupid punk!" Lucas then stood up and pushed Marcos away.

"Hey don't push Marcos!" Shin snapped.

"You want to duel! Is that what you want! Then let's get it on!" Lucas said as he stared into Shin's eyes. Shin did the same and only saw Lucas's red eyes beaming.

"Hey all of you shut up!" Marcus said as he walked through the door.

"Arguing isn't going to get you out of here." Alex said walking in behind Marcus.

"I don't care it'll be worth it!" Lucas snapped back.

"Shut up punk!" Marcus punched Lucas making him fall to the floor.

"Ha!" Shin pointed and laughed.

"You too!" Marcus then punched Shin in the gut knocking the air out of him.

"Guah!"

"You idiots."

"Wait can you guys hear us too?" Luck asked.

"No. We just watch. It seemed like you guys were arguing and about to fight so I decided to stop it." Alex said.

"Why didn't you stop me getting punched yesterday then?" Marcos asked.

"Because you kinda deserved it."

"Gee thanks."

"Anyways let's see all of you guys have dueled...well except Lucas."

"What are you talking about I've dueled!" Lucas said wipping the blood from his face.

"Yeah, but that wasn't really a challenge for you."

"Whatever. I'm going to my room." Lucas then just walked off to his room/cell.

"Well looks like he isn't dueling today huh?" Alex asked retorically.

"So who is?" Marcos asked.

"You will!" Marcus said. He then grabbed Marcos and dragged him out of the room.

"I guess Marcos is up then." Alex soon followed behind Marcus and Marcos.

* * *

"So Kira is that all you got?" Kai asked.

"For now yeah. Sorry."

"I understand. So you can't find Death...this proves difficult."

"It will be okay. I don't think he plans on dueling anybody yet thought." Kira pointed out.

"I see." Kai looked down as he sat on the couch of their meeting room. "What else do you have?"

"Nothing much sorry."

"It's okay." Kai then got up and walked off. "So we just have to keep looking." Kai then walked off.

"Agreed..." Kira sat along with his maid Ikaros. "Ikaros prepare my plane please. I'm readying to go find the 4 Horsemen."

"Again sir?" Ikaros asked in her innocent voice.

"Yes. I think Death might show up."

"Yes sir, but may I ask why you didn't inform Sir Kai?"

"Because...this makes things more interesting."

"Yes sir." Ikaros then walked off and prepared Kira's jet.

* * *

Marcos stood in the large grey arena as people cheered hoping for him to lose and be executed.

"Man this is a little dissapointing." Marcos said to himself. He pulled out his deck and quickly went over it then shuffled it. "Well I can only do what I'm able to right now. I'll find a docotr and I will save my sister." Marcos then looked up to where the Dark King normally stood, "I'll kill him too no matter what."

* * *

"So this is the Nature Boy?" Artemis asked as he sat back in his chair while his dad stood there looking down.

"Yeah."

"How good is he?"

"Well he's a suspect."

"Really? That good? Well he's nothing if that other guy doesn't come out. Right?"

"Yes. But Death is tricky. People always think you can escape death, when the truth is he let's you go. He loves playing with others lives."

"Death huh?" Well then let's hope he's a good duelist."

"Who Death? Oh Artemis you have no idea. If he does show up this kid will lose, but that's not the point."

"Then what's their plan?"

"They're testing them all. If they wanted to win they all would've won already."

"Hmmm...that explains why those guys got out of their duels."

"Yeah. If they didn't find a way out of their duels sooner they would've all lost in one more turn."

"Oh I get it now." Artemis then got up and took out a lolipop from his pocket. It was a choclate tootsie roll pop.

"What is that?"

"A sucker."

"Oh. Where'd you get that?"

"School."

"Ohhh..." the two then stood there in the akward moment.

"You gonna call the match or what?"

"No not yet. Death likes to make an apperance."

* * *

Marcos stood there and looked at the still stell doors. Then a thick smog appeared. It was more like a thick black smoke. It crawled and creeped across the stadium floor as it reached and scratched it's way over to Marcos.

_"What's going on?"_ He thought as he witnessed the smoke get closer and closer.

"You! You are Marcos 'The Nature Boy' Landers! Correct?"

"Yes that's me."

"You shall now meet a being that surpass's your knowing."

"Bring it on then. I'll take you on."

"My name is Death..." Then from the smoke a man came. He was tal around the samge height as Marcus maybe a little taller, his age was clearly unknown thanks to his maks. His mask was all black with a white Punisher skeletal design on the front, on the bottom part of the mask was red that looked very similar to blood on his mask, he wore a black t-shirt, a beaten up black peacoat jacket, jean pants, black shoes, and wore a black reinassance hat with a red feather in it.

"So you're name is Death? That's pretty creepy dude."

"Who cares. Just shut up and prepare to duel."

"Wait you want to duel me? Fine with me!"

"No. You are not dueling me."

"Then who?"

"If you dueled me you'd be screwed over. My goal is not test you, so I plan on letting you duel sombody else."

"Like who?"

"Like this guy." Death stepped aside and another man walked out. This man's eyes were just plain white, he had shirt black hair, he wore a yelllow t-shirt, a red jacket, blue jeans, and red and black shoes.

"This guy? Okay easy."

"His name is Drake. He's one of my slave's, servants, whatever you want to call him. The point is that he's dueling for me."

"Is he going to use your deck?"

"Of course not you'd lose. Lucky for you can only use this power once."

"Whatever. Let's duel!"

"Duel..." Drake said zombie like.

_Marcos: 4000_

_Drake: 4000_

"I'll start! I draw!" Marcos examined his hand quickly, "I'll now summon Naturia Cliff(1500/1000)!" Then a large white wall of stone with red moss like stone appeared in front of Marcos. "I'll set down a facedown card and end my turn there!"

"I draw...I now summon Fire Trooper(1000/1000)!" A wierd fiend like creature with a cape appeared, it had fire on it's hands and head. Drake's eyes were still pure white but he seemed to be just fine now. "Now I'll activate Double Summon to bring out another Fire Trooper(1000/1000)!" A second creature appeared by his first monster.

"Thanks because when you summon a monster to the field I can special summon Naturia Cosmobeet(1000/700) from my hand!" A ball of roots came up from the ground, it had large blue eyes, and three diffrent colored flowers on it's head.

"Let's see you get past my monsters!" Marcos said.

"I won't need to. Thanks to my Fire Troopers ability by sending both of them to the graveyard you lose 1000 life points. So burn!" Drake sent both of his Fire Troppers to the graveyard and they quickly threw two large fireballs at Marcos then quickly burned him.

"Guah!"

_Marcos: 2000_

_Drake: 4000_

"Crap!"

"I'll end my turn with a facedown." Drake looked back at Marcos who was already down to half of his life points.

* * *

"So if that guy is being bossed around by Death then Death must be a really strong duelist." Artemis pointed out.

"Thanks."

"Huh?" Artemis turned around only to see Death, "Holly crap!" Artemis then fell out of his chair and ran back over to his dad.

"Death...you are finally here." The Dark King said.

"Yes and you are not him."

"Trust me you are making a huge mistake. I'm the Dark King...I'll rule everybody and everything."

"Jon isn't him either, so you can tell him to stop."

"I'll never stop, we'll never stop."

"Listen Death can you please not do that again!" Artemis yelled.

"Silence you punk brat kid! You are lucky that you your father is the Dark King or else."

"Sorry." Artemis hid behind his father's back again.

"Now...listen. We are here looking for him so better hope that he isn't here or else all is lost."

"I understand, that dosen't give you the freaking rights to come into my kingdom and search personally!"

"I can do whatever I want. I am Death." With that he dissappeared.

"Death...you can't escape me."

* * *

"Alright! Now It's time for a Synchro summoning to happen!"

4(Naturia Cliff)+ 2(Naturia Cosmobeet)= 6

"Welcome to the field Naturia Barkion(2500/1800)!" A white tree like dragon appeared in a coulm of light next to Marcos.

"What a monster..." Drake looked on in awe of the creature.

"Uhhh...thanks?"

"That monster is going to burn though!" Drake yelled.

"Then bring it on! Because now I summon Naturia Dragonfly(1200/400)!" Then a red dragonfly appeared next to the dragon reading for battle.

"Fight me!" Drake yelled.

"As you wish! Naturia Dragonfly attack with Naturia Buzz!" The red dragonfly then flew over to Drake.

"I activate my facedown card! Magical Cylinder!" Two purple and golden cups appeared in front of Drake. One cup flipped over capturing the dragonfly then the other one did the same launching it back at Marcos.

"Crap!"

_Marcos: 800_

_Drake: 4000_

"Naturia Barkion attack with Nature Dragon Blast!" The dragon then cocked back it's head and released a blast of green energy that created roots and trees on the way over to Drake as he took serious damage.

_Marcos: 800_

_Drake: 1500_

"I'll end my turn with a facedown card!"

"Good! Because now I draw! It's over!" Drake yelled.

"What are you talking about?"

"I activate Ookazi!"

"What!"

"You now lose 800 life points!" A large fire came up as it slowly started then quickly start back up burning Marcos.

"Hahahaha!"

* * *

"Looks like this duel is over son. Marcos lost."

"Nature isn't done yet."

"Huh? Kira?" The Dark King turned around only to see Kira and Ikaros.

"So Death was here?"

"Correct."

"Looks like we missed him Ikaros."

"I apologize sir."

"It's okay. So Artemis how's it going?"

"Good. Whhy you ask? You just say me yesterday."

"You're right sorry. That was an amazing duel you put up yesterday."

"Well my Justice deck is the best at the school!"

"I see. Well Dark King I'm off."

"Okay." Kira walked off with Ikaros, then he whispered.

"I think we should inform Kai about Death's apperance."

"I thought that we were hidding this information from Kai."

"We were, but now I think it's time for a family reunion."

* * *

_Back at the cell..._

"So Marcos what happened with your duel?"

"Oh nothing out the usual. I just met some guy named Death."

"Wow really? That's really weird because me, Luck, and Thomas met some guys named Famine, War and, Conquest." Shin explained.

"Really? Hmmm...oh well who cares. They are gone now." Everybody then went to sleep after disussing Marcos's win. He went to sleep with that on his mind.

_Flashback..._

_Marcos: 800_

_Drake: 1500_

_"Why are you still standing?"_

_"Because I activated Magic Jammer!"_

_"Magic Jammer! Crap I'm screwed now!"_

_"You got that right!"_

_"I...end my turn..." Drake was scared of what was coming next._

_"I draw! Ha! You aren't going to like this!"_

_"What are you planning!"_

_"I summon Naturia Cherries(200/200)!" Two small red cherries appeared on the field. "It's time for another Synchro summoning!"_

_4(Naturia Dragonfly)+ 1(Naturia Cherries)=5_

_"You shall now witness the power of my Naturia Beast(2200/1700)!" A green colored tiger with tree bark like legs appeared next to Naturia Barkion. "Now I'll activate Polymerization and use both my Synchro monster to fusion summon Naturia Exterio(2800/2400)!" Both monsters came together as Barkion took shape and form all over Naturia Beast. Now a green colored tiger had Barkion has armor all over it's body._

_"What! No way!"_

_"Now! Naturia Exterio attack with Naturia Furry!" The newly summoned fusion monster ran stomped on the ground as trres and plants and grass appeared on the ground as it then released a large green nature like blast that simply devoured the rest of Drake's life points._

_Marcos: 800_

_Drake: 0_

_Flashback ends..._

"What a duel..." Was all Marcos said as he fell asleep.


	11. The King and the Demon

*=Tuner

* * *

It was another day in the cells. Lucas was the last one awake as he saw everybody sitting down on the couch watching the television.

"Huh..." He walked past them and got his breakfast. Shin got up and walked over to the kitchen as well. He bumped into Lucas. "Hey watch it." Lucas growled.

"What was that punk!" Shin snapped back.

"I said watch it you freaking idiot!"

"Watch who you are talking to!" shin demanded.

"I'll talk to whoever however! You understand you piece of trash!"

"What as that!"

"Do I need to repeat myself! I just called you a piece of trash get over it!"

"You know what Lucas I'm getting sick and tired of you!"

"Then do something punk!" Lucas yelled.

"Hey you guys all need to calm down!" Luck said seperating the two.

"Let them fight something good might come out of it." Marcos suggested.

"Like what Nature Boy?" Luck asked.

"They'll find out who the better duelist is obviously."

"He's right you know." Thomas said.

"Leblanc!" Luck yelled knowing that nobody was going to back him up.

"Yeah let's duel." Lucas said backing down.

"Right here? Right now?" Shin asked.

"No I got a better idea." Lucas walked over to the large steel doors and knocked on them. Marcus opened them with Alex by his side.

"What do you punks want?" Marcus asked.

"Me and Shin want to duel."

"Okay...so what should we do about it?" Alex asked.

"Take us to Hades. We got your guy's duel for the day."

"Are you serious? You are going to duel your friends?" Marcus said.

"Just shut up and let us do this okay!" Lucas snapped.

"Hmph. Fine with me, that means that for sure one of you guys is being sent away." Marcus grabebd them both and dragged them off to Hades.

* * *

"What? Two people from The Deadpool dueling each other!" Artemis said excitedly.

"Yes. It shall be entertaining. My plan was not to have this until later, but now everything is sped up."

"Indeed brother."

"Uncle Jon!" Artemis turned around to see a tall man behind him. The man was tall, he had two bangs one covering his left eye, and the other off to the side, he had dark colored eyes, he was dressed in clad and black chainmail that gave off a dark aura.

"Hello there young Artemis."

"Brother Jon...why are you here?"

"Because I found it important to say hi to my nephew."

"Fine then, just remember who the king is."

"I'll never forget." Jon then stood as his brother looked down at the circle of Hades.

_"Don't let me down Lucas..." _Was the only thing on the king's mind.

* * *

"Ready! Begin the duel!"

_Lucas: 4000_

_Shin: 4000_

"Before we start the duel I'm allowing the doubling of life points!" The king declared.

"Perfect..." Lucas said as he pulled out his duel disk. It extended like a black angelic wing.

"Hmph. I'll show the power of the Red King!"

_Lucas: 8000_

_Shin: 8000_

"I'll go first! Lucas said drawing his first card. "I summon Chaos Hero of Madness(1300/1200)!" A large green slimy scale colored monster appeared with a long snamke like tail, it had long sharp claws and talongs with peircing golden colored eyes.

"Thanks to my monsters effect by giving up half of my life points he gains attack points equal to my remaining life points!"

_Lucas: 4000_

_Shin: 8000_

**Chaos Hero of Madness: 5300**

"Crap!"

"I'll end my turn there."

"That monster is strong..." Shin said to himself. He looked at his hand, "I now summon Jurrac Monoloph(1500/1200)!" A small flaming baby dinosaur appeared on Shin's field.

"Why? My monster is going to end this duel easy."

"We'll see. I set a facedown card and end my turn."

"Fine then! Now Chaos Hero of Madness attack with Mad Blast!"

"I activate Mirror Force!"

"Crap!" Lucas yelled as his monsters yellow blast bounced right back destroying his monster. "What am I doing? I should've thought that out!" Lucas said to himself.

_"Lucas calm down! This match is important!"_ The voice was back.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I lost my cool for a second. I now whats on the line. If I lose I'm outta here." Lucas said to himself again.

_"And then the plan is gone!"_ The voice echoed.

"I know. I'll settle this." Lucas was calm again, "I'll now put down one monster card and then a facedown card and end my turn."

"Are you scared Lucas! You should be! I summon Jurrac Velo(1700/1000)!" Another small fire dinosaur appeared on the field.

"Bring it."

"I will! Now Jurrac Velo attack with Jurassic Flame Fang!" The small dinosaur went to attack only to be greeted by Lucas's facedown card.

"I'd like you to meet my Chaos Hero of Time(2000/2500)." A very large monster with a skeletal head and a gold crown sat in defense position with it's large golden scepter.

_Lucas: 4000_

_Shin: 7300_

"Crap!" Shin yelled in rage and anger. "I'll end my turn."

"My turn, thanks to my monsters effect as long as it's in defense position you lose 100 life points as long as in it's defense position. Also it can only stay in defense position for our first two turns. Next I'll draw. I'll sacrafice my Chaos Hero of Time to summon my Chaos Hero of Destruction(1600/1600)."

"What the?" A monster with long blue spiked hair arose from the coulum of light, it had white colored armor and long black claws and talons, with a long spear like tail.

"With his effect I can place a token on your field. That token can only be destroyed by me, anything else it's useless. Though for every token on your field my hero loses 100 attack points."

**Chaos Hero of Destruction: 1500**

"Now Chaos Hero of Destruction attack that token with Chaotic Destroyer!" The monster leaped into the sky then released a red sphere that destroyed the token. "When ever a toke is destroyed this monster gains 200 attack points and you lose 300 life points."

"Crap!"

**Chaos Hero of Destruction: 1700**

_Lucas: 4000_

_Shin: 7000_

"So now what's next?" Shin asked sarcastically.

"Nothing I end my turn there."

"Fine then I draw...and I've reached perfection."

"Huh?"

"I now summon Jurrac Aeolo(200/200)!" A small yellow and blue dinosaur appeared in a egg shell while breathing fire.

"I know what you're doing..."

"You got that right! It's time!"

1(Jurrac Aeolo)+ 3(*Jurrac Monoloph)+ 4(Jurrac Velo)=8

"Now! Mighty beast appear now and show everyone your Fire. Become the sun that washes away the darkness! Explode!

Jurrac Flame Dragon(2600/1900)!" In front of Shin a large colum of fire arose. In the fire a large dragon appeared. It was yellow, blue, and red, it had no hands, it's wings were made purely of fire, it had two long tails, a horn in it's nose and a mouth like a T-Rex.

"Hmph. Great."

"He has the ability to decrease the attack of every non-Jurrac monster on the field by 200 for every Jurrac on the field. Lucky for you there aren't any."

"Yeah I guess."

"Now it's time to end this duel! Jurrac Flame Dragon attack with Explosive Jurrasic Past!" The monster released a strong powerful blast that devoured Chaos Hero of Destruction.

"I don't think so! Negate Attack!" Lucas stopped the attack with a large colorful portal stopping it.

"You got by with that one!" Shin yelled.

"Yeah thanks. My draw. I summon Chaos Angel of Lies(0/1500)!" A creature with a long black robe and silver maks appeared. It had a golden set of wings for a necklace.

"What do you plan on doing with that?" Shin asked.

"Watch. When two forces of darkness come together you get a being of unstopable force."

6(Chaos Hero of Destruction)+ 2(*Chaos Angel of Lies)= 8

"I now summon Chaos Angel of the Forgotten(?/0)!" A black coulm of light appeared. In it's presence a monster with two large white furred lion like legs, it's belly was yellow with a long black colored snake for a tail, on it's shoulders it had the faces of large black lions, it's hands were large eagle talons, it also had two large eagle wings, it had no face but had piercing gold eyes hidden with in it's spiked head.

"My monster gains 300 attack points for every monster in the graveyard, and I count seven."

**Chaos Angel of the Forgotten's Attack: 2100**

"He's still not storng enough to take on my monster!" Shin called.

"You're right, which is why now I'll activate Black Flood! Now for every dark monster in my graveyard you lose 200 life points! In my graveyard I have Chaos Hero of Destruction, Chaos Hero of Time, Chaos Hero of Madness, and my Chaos Angel of Lies! That makes four monster. So you lose 800 life points."

_Lucas: 4000_

_Shin: 6200_

"I'll end my turn." Lucas said as he held the three cards in his hands.

"I'll start my turn..." Shin had five cards in his hands that and he was angered already. He realized it was time to revert back to himself and play it cool. "Alright! I got this! I summon Jurrac Stauriko(500/400)!" Another small babdy fire dinosaur appeared on the field next to the colossa's dragon.

"Great..."

"You know what the means don't you? Your monster loses 200 attack points!"

**Chaos Angel of the Forgotten's Attack: 1900**

"Huh..." Lucas sighed in dissapointment.

"Now Jurrac Flame Dragon attack again with Jurassic Blaze Destroyer!" The large monster roared as it released a wave of fire destryoing Lucas's monster.

_Lucas: 3300_

_Shin: 6200_

"Now Stauriko attack with Blaze Rush!" The small monster ran at Lucas while on fire doing 500 points of damage.

_Lucas: 2800_

_Shin: 6200_

"Your turn."

"I draw then! I now summon Chaos Hero of Despair(100/1200)!" A creature made purley of spirits from the monsters in the graveyard appeared as the spirits hed up it's long beaten up blackish grey cloak with it's piercing red eyes. "Now for every card in the graveyar my monsters attack is raised by 300."

Chaos Hero of Despair's Attack: 2500

"I'll end my turn with a facedown card."

"I draw! Now Jurrac Flame Dragon attack with Jurassic Blaze Destroyer!"

* * *

"Looks like this duel is over huh dad?" Artemis asked his father.

"Don't count the boy out just yet young Artemis." Jon said.

"Why Uncle Jon?"

"Because a demon always has tricks up his sleeve." The Dark King answered darkly.

* * *

"What was that?" Shin asked as his field became clear.

"Mirror Force was my facedown card." Lucas said as he saw Shin's field completely covered in fleeing smoke.

"No way..." Shin looked on as Lucas's monsters attack was raised.

**Chaos Hero of Despair's Attack: 3100**

"I end my turn..." Was all Shin could do.

"I draw." Lucas had three cards in his hand, "I activate Monster Reborn and bring back my Chaos Angel of the Forgotten(?/0)."

**Chaos Angel of the Forgotten's Attack: 2700**

**Chaos Angel of Despair: 2200**

"Then I'll sacrafice both to summon Chaos Hero of Emptiness(1500/2500)!" A monster that looked human had two large black bat like wings coming out from it's back, it had a long black spear ended tail, it had yellow and green colored eyes, it looked very emotionless with it's long sharp claws and talons.

"With my monsters effects if I have no cards in my hands it gains 1000 attack points."

"But you have one card in your hand!"

"Not for long. I summon Chaos Angel of Greed(900/1200)!" A small winged creature that held a small green jar that had an evil smirk on it's face appeared. It was dressed in an all black robe like clothing looking like as though it was a robber.

"When two forces of darkness become one a being with no light in it's entire being appears!"

8(Chaos Hero of Emptiness)+ 2(*Chaos Angel of Greed)= 10

"Chaos Angel Cratos Deimos(3000/4000)! Arise and devour the light!" A creature was pure white skin and a long red and orange mane of fire reaching down past it's very own waist, it had long white claws with tuffs of fire around it's wrist and neck, it's face was very skeletal with two lare horns pointing outwards that took the shape of what seem to be thunderbolts, it had black markings all over it's body, on it's chest the markings took the form of a set of black wings, it's teeth took the form of a menacing smile, it wore no clothes up top but did wear a black samurai clothing on it's lower half, and it had a long 5 foot long tail that has a black tip at the end.

"No..."

"Cratos Deimos attack with Hellraizer Slash!" As Lucas called the attack two large black wings sprouted from his back, his eyes turned red, and it looked as though he had two large horns similar to his own monster coming out of his head.

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAWWWWWWW!" The large monster the lifted one hand and made a slashing motion as a wave of Hell fire ripped through Shin.

"Guah!" Shin burned and held onto his chest as the pain began to shink in.

_Lucas: 2800_

_Shin: 3200_

"I now end my turn."

"Then I draw! I'll throw down a facedown card and set down a monster in defense position! I'll end my turn there."

"I draw! I now summon Chaos Angel of Gluttony(2000/1900)!" A monster that looked like a fattened king who sits on a throne in his purple and golden robe with a large turkey leg in his hands and a symbol of wings on his crown.

"Come on..."

"Cratos Deimos attack with Nuclear Hell Gernade!"

"RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW!" The monster thrusted it's head forwards as a red sphere formed in between it's horns then launched the attack that even caused the audience pain. The facedown monster was now destroyed leaving Shin wide open.

"Chaos Angel of Gluttony attack with Overstuff Delight!" The small fattened king walked over to Shin and hit him with his turkey leg.

_Lucas: 2800_

_Shin: 1200_

**Chaos Angel Cratos Deimos: 3100**

"I end my turn."

"I draw then! Since you attacked my facedown card is revealed which would be Fossil Excavation! BY discarding one card I can special summon a dinosaur mosnter from the graveyard! I pick my Jurrac Flame Dragon(2600/1900) since he's treated as a dinosaur monster in the graveyard!" The large dragon part dinosaur monster arose again. Shin was then surrounded by fire which soon spread to the whole stadium.

"Jurrac Flame Dragon attack with Jurrasic Blaze Destroyer!" The large monster then destroyed Lucas's Chaos Angel of Gluttony.

_Lucas: 2200_

_Shin: 1200_

"I'll then end my turn with another facedown."

"I draw! I'm ending this Shin...sorry...Cratos Deimos attack again with Hellraizer Slash! Also thanks to my monsters other effect no trap cards can be activated during it's battle phase!"

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAWWWWWW!" The monster again roared making a slashing motion with it's hand causing hell fire to burn and destroy the monster.

_Lucas: 2200_

_Shin: 700_

**Chaos Angel Cratos Deimos's Attack: 3200**

"Crap..." Shin stood in pain. Lucas saw and didn't know what to do.

_"You can end this on your next turn!"_ the voice called, _"The plan is going perfectly. End it!"_

"No...I'm not sending one of my friends out of here..." Lucas then raised one hand and slowly placed his hand on his deck, "I quit.." Lucas looked up at his friend as Marcus and Alex then picked him up taking and dragging him back towards the large steel doors.

"Wait what? Lucas no!" Shin yelled. Lucas looked at his friend, "This is not how I wanted to win!" Shin called. Lucas was being dragged away, so it couldn't hurt to see what he would draw. Shin looked only to find the perfect combo sitting in his hands. Shrink, and Monster Reborn. "Why Lucas?"

"Huh..." Lucas sighed as he was being dragged away. He then pulled out the top card from his deck. It Chaos Strike: Ten a spell card. This card caused your opponet to lose 1000 life points if you had ten or more monsters in your graveyard with Chaos in their name.

"Oh well...guess we'll never know." Lucas said nonchalantly as he was forced into the back of the truck.

* * *

"So it looks like he lost dad." Artemis said with his hands behind his head.

"Seems so...but it was on purpose." The Dark King replied with his hands behind his back.

"Just leave it be brother." Jon said.

"That's not the results I wanted. I wanted a demon that would show no mercy...not a demon with a heart." The king said as he walked away in anger.


	12. Lost?

Shin walked through the doors of his cell as Marcus and Alex pushed him in. His head hung low as he slipped off his duel disk in disappointment.

"Shin?" Luck asked as he went over to aid his friend.

"So Lucas lost then huh?" Marcos asked.

"I guess so..." Thomas said.

"No...Lucas gave up." Shin explained.

"Huh? Wait what do you mean?" Luck asked.

"He gave up. He had Cratos Deimos on the field and was pro bally planning to end me on my next turn but he just decided to give up." Shin sat down on the couch. "That's not how I wanted to win!" Shin yelled in anger.

"Well there's nothing we can do now...he's gone." Luck said in disappointment. "Why would he do something like that?" Luck questioned.

"Who cares the dude is gone!" Marcos said excitedly.

"Yeah, but that just means less of us now." Luck whispered, "We still have the escape plan...we just need to rearrange it some."

"Luck's right..." Thomas intervened, "Though Lucas is gone the escape plan could still with a few tweaks here and there." Thomas explained.

"He's got a good point..." Marcos agreed.

"Then let us start." Luck said as he got up and walked off, "We owe it to Lucas..."

* * *

"Huh...crap man...where am I?" Lucas asked as he leaned up in a cmofortable bed. He looked over to his side to see his duel disk and his deck. Next to his deck was a card.

"Huh?" He picked it up. The card had the image of Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End and Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning fallen on the ground as a creature with piercing red eyes, black wings, and demonic like horns floated above them with it's arms raised to it's side. The card was called Dark Genesis. "Well looks like I'm keeping this." Lucas slipped the card into his deck. He then got up and walked off.

"Where am I?" He thought.

_"You screwed us over! You were going to be king!" _The voice called.

"Shut up...I didn't screw us over. I lost on purpose."

_"Yeah I know what happens when somebody gives up! You had a choice though!"_

"I know, but the thing is...I don't really care." Lucas continued to walk around as the stepped out of the dark lit room only to find a large labratory. PEople dressed in all white lab coats walked back and forth exchanging words, machine parts, information etc., etc.

"Oh! You're awake!" A man called over.

"Huh?" Lucas looked over to see a brown haired man, he wore round glasses, he was dressed in a white lab coat that was open revealing his black t-shirt, he wore jean pants, and black dress shoes. "Hello my name is Lyle Archer. I'm here to help and assit you in your studies."

"In my studies?" Lucas asked.

"Yes. Tomorrow you are going to enter in a duel to see how good you are. If your expectations are reached then we shall put you in the Turbo Dueling team."

"The Turbo Dueling team?"

"Yeah. That is where of course where you will learn how to Turbo Duel and take part of the kings team. It's a team of three. We already have two duelist. You should be the one that completes the group if you win the duel."

"And if I don't win the duel?"

"Then you shall be executed from the project and terminated."

"I see...so why wait till tomorrow? I'll duel right now."

"Hmmm...I see. Alright then. Bring him out!" Bryan called as he walked away with his clipboard at hand.

_"Don't cause us to lose this match as well!" _The voice demanded.

"Don't worry...I don't plan on losing for a very long time."

* * *

"So here we are!" Kira said as he stood beside Kai and Ikaros.

"So we're here to find Death now..." Kai said as he readied his duel disk.

"If Death is not here then what?" Ikaros asked.

"Well we handle who ever is here." Kira responded as the stood outside a large dark castle. The doors seemed as though they were buildings themselves. The three walked into the doors and saw two stair cases that spiraled upwards. There at the top of the stairs Death stood.

"Hello you two. How's it going?"

"Don't play with us Death!" Kai yelled, "Who's going to be the next king?"

"I can't tell you that Kai. I'm sorry."

"Then we are just going to have to force that information out of you!" Kai raised fist and readied his duel disk.

"I'm not going to duel you Kai. Or you Kira. You two can duel my underlings."

"I thought you could only use the brain wash ability once?" Kira asked.

"I can...but you might have forgotten that these people lost to us in a duel and sucumb to our powers."

"Good point. Well then...Ikaros!" Kira called.

"Yes Master Kira!" Ikaros opened Kira's suit case and handed him his silver Battle City A duel disk.

"So looks like you two are going to be having some fun."

"Let's duel!" Kai yelled as two people walked out. One was a man who wore a white t-shirt, a black plaid button up shirt that was unbuttoned, jean pants, and black shoes. The other was a girl who went to face Kira. She had long blonde hair, she wore a white t-shirt, a black leather jacket, high shorts, and black boots. They both stared at them with their sharing of white lifeless eyes.

"So I duel the girl?" Kira asked as he looked back only to see a somewhat of a jealous Ikaros.

"Ha! I guess so buddy!" Kai laughed, but that was soo interrupted as a large black wall cem up between the two.

"You two are going to duel one-on-one matches!" Death's voice called, "Enjoy!"

* * *

"Hello Prince Kai. My name is Conan. Let us duel so I can drown you of your existence!"

"Fine then, let's duel!"

_Kai: 4000_

_Conan: 4000_

"I'll go first!" Kai said drawing one card, "I'll start off by summoning Dark Chain Tuner(300/300)!" A small robotic like monster appeared with black chains all over it's body, it had robotic digital red eyes that stared back at Conan.

"Then I'll activate Double Summon! So now I'll summon Dark Chained Knight(1900/1200)!" A man dressed in silver chainmail appeared as he haad black chains wrapped around his sword and body. He looked at Conan with no fear.

"I'll end my turn with a facedown!"

"I draw! I now summon Hydrogeddon(1600/1000)!" A large mud like dinosaur creature appeared in front of Conan. "Next I'll activate my own Double Summon!"

"So many people have the card Double Summon these days man I swear..." Kai said as Oxygeddon(1800/800) took the field. A another dinosaur appeared, bu this one was made purley out of the wind around the two duelist. I'll throw down a facedown and end my turn!"

"Good for you! I now draw! Next I'll sacrafice my Dark Chained Knight so summon Dark Chained Archfiend(2000/1300)!" A purple flesh like monster with large wings on it's back appeared as it was wrapped up in black spiked chains all over it's body.

"Now thanks to my Dark Chained Tuner I'm going to synchro summon a new monster!"

3(Dark Chained Tuner)+ 5(Dark Chained Archfiend)= 8

"Now Dark Chained Dragon(3000/2500) arise and attack!" A large black skinned dragon appeared, it's wings extended as far as the building, it had piercing red eyes, it's tail had a mace at the end that was covered in spikes, it wore black chains all over it's body while producing a large dark aura.

"Next I'll activate Bail! This card allows me to summon a Dark Chained monster who was level four or below! I pick my Dark Chained Knight(1900/1200)!" Once again the knight appeared. "Then I'll put down a facedown card! Now prepare to fell some pain! Because first off thanks to my knights effect I can desotroy one facedown card on the field. If it's a trap card then you lose 100 life points. If it's a spell card I lose 100 life points."

"Well then go for it!"

"I'm about to! Dark Chained Knight go!" The knight leaped into the sky and shoved it's sword through the trap card. The trap card was now destroyed.

_Kai: 4000_

_Conan: 3900_

"Also thanks to my dragons effect if you have monsters on your field who's attack is higher than their defense they are switched into defense position!"

"But then that just helps me." Conan said confidently.

"No because whenever he attacks a monster who's in defense position the damage is dealt as the difrrence! Also for every monster in defense position he destroys he can attack one more time!"

"What!" Conan was surprised as his monster fell to defense position.

"Now Dark Chained Dragon attack with Dark Chain Whiplash!"

"RRRRAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW!" The large dragon roared as the chains around it's body destroyed the two monsters. First it was Hydrogeddon.

_Kai: 4000_

_Conan: 2900_

Next it was then Oxygeddon.

_Kai: 4000_

_Conan: 700_

"Look like we're about done here! Dark Chained Knight end this with Royal Chain Darkness!" The knight then spun it's blade into the air and tossed it at Conan where the blade went straight through him ending the match.

_Kai: 4000_

_Conan: 0_

"Looks like I win." Kai put away his duel disk as Conan fell to the ground.

* * *

"So that was a great duel!" Lyle said as he walked up to Lucas.

"Not really. I won with 4000 life points still in my control." He explained.

"So?"

"I dueled three kids that all shared 12000 life points."

"Whatever. Now the thing is we have to get you set up to meet everybody else."

"Ok...fine with me."

"So you're ready?"

"Trust me...I've never been more ready."

* * *

"So what's your name?" Kira asked as he drew his five cards.

"My name is of no importance."

"Actually it is so I'd be pleased to know."

"Fine then if we get to duel! My name is Chelsea."

"Well then Chelsea let us duel!" Kira looked on and drew his first card.

_Kira: 4000_

_Chelsea: 4000_

"I summon Silent Magician Lv4(1000/1000)!" The white haired white cloaked kid magician appeared on the field. I'll then end my turn with a facedown card."

"Alright I draw!"

"Oh did I mention that when you draw that Silent Magician gets a token put on him, and for every token he has it raises his attack by 500!"

**Silent Magician LV4's Attack: 1500**

"Darn it...I'll placedown a card in defense position and throw down a facedown card to end my turn."

"Good choice." Kira teased with a smile. "I now summon Masked Knight(1500/800)!" The small grey and gold colored child like knight appeared on the field.

"Next I'll have Masked Knight's effect activate and deal 400 points of direct damage to you!"

_Kira: 4000_

_Chelsea: 3600_

"Though I activated his effect Masked Knight can't attack this turn, but Silent Magician can! Silent Magician attack with Silent Spell Destruction!" The small kid waved his wand adn destroyed Chelsea's face down which just happened to be Elemental Hero Burstinatrix.

"So you going with an Elemental Hero deck?" Kira asked.

"Youll get to know for sure in do time."

"Huh if you last that long. I end my turn."

"I draw!"

**Silent Magician LV4's Attack: 2000**

"I activate Monster Reincarnation...," Chelsea revealed her facedown card, "..and bring back Burstinatrix to my hand! Then I'll activate Monster Reborn and bring back Elemental Hero Blade Edge(2600/1800)!" The golden hero arose from the graveyard.

"Next I'll activate Polymzerzation to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman(2100/1200)!" The hero/hybrid like monster appeared on the field.

"That all you got?" Kira asked tauntingly.

"Just sit back and watch! Blade Edge attacked that Masked Knight!"

"Not if I activate Mirror Force!" Kira said as Chelsea's field was cleared of her own monsters. "So much work only to fail, how sad. My turn?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'll sacrafice my Masked Knight, thanks to his own effect, and summon Masked Knight(2300/1300)Lv5!" An older version of the young Masked Knight appeared. "Next I'll summon my own monster with out an effect! That monster is going to be Horus the Black Flame Dragon(1600/1000)Lv. 4!" A small robotic like chik appeared on the fielfd next to Kira's other monsters.

"Next I play Level Up! This allows me to summon one Lv monster to the field by giving up another! I pick my Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv. 4 to summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon(2300/1600)Lv. 6 in attack position!" A bigger stronger version of the previous Horus the Black Flame appeared for battle.

"You're left wide open. I'm sorry...actually no I'm not! First Masked Knight attack!" The monster did as told shoving it's blade into Chelsea's chest.

_Kira: 4000_

_Chelsea: 1300_

"Now Horus the Black Flame Dragon attack!" The monster did as told leaving and burning everything and ending the duel.

_Kira: 4000_

_Chelsea: 0_

The large wall between the Kai and Kira fell, "Here you go Ikaros." Kira gave his maid his duel disk and met again with Kai.

"So you won too?"

"That was way to easy. So now we have to fight Death." Kira said.

"Right let's get to it!" The two turned around.

"Uhhh...Ikaros...where are we?" Kira asked.

"I don't know Master Kira." The group of three looked around as they were suddenly outside in a graveyard.

"Well you guys won your duel how wonderfull was that!" Death said teasingly.

"Death get down here and fight!"

"For once someone is actually looking for Death. Not to kill themselves, not to kill another, but to save a world. Only the true king will be able to defeat me in a duel."

"Then let us duel." Kira yelled.

"You must find me first." Death then dissapeared.

"Crap..." Kai said as he realized that they were stuck in Death's Mansion. A place where you only found him if he let you.


	13. Kicking it into Overdrive!

"So Lucas I want you meet out crew." Lyle introduced Lucas to everybody that worked in the sho for the Duel Runner's.

"Okay..."

"Well I can see that you don't care."

"I can't afford to care okay? I don't need lessons I just want to know what's up."

"I like him Lyle." A voice of a male teenager called as a large dark skinned man came over. He was fairly muscular, he was completely bald, he had brown eyes, he wore a plain red t-shirt that was tucked into his black pants, and black shoes.

"Hey there T.J." Lyle said as he shook hands with the man.

"Hello. So this is the newby?"

"Yeah he's going to join you guys."

"Really? Does Gabriel know?"

"Of course I know!" Then a teenager around the same age as Lucas walked up. He wore a white t-shirt, a green plaid shirt that was left unbuttoned, he had jean pnats, and wore white sneakers. His hair was black and fell to his neck, he had blue eyes and walked up to Lucas.

"Hey what's up?"

"Not much." The two shook hands.

"So what's going on here?"

"We are Turbo Duelist like Lyle told you. We compete in competions and everything. We normally compete as the two of us." T.J explained as he pointed to himself and the kid known as Gabriel.

"But you guys are the same age as me?"

"So?" Gabriel replied.

"Fine whatever. So that's all? You guys just duel?"

"Yeah except, we're underground Turbo Duelist. Meaning we go out at night and just challenge anybody."

"I see. I can work with that."

"Good because our group is well known. We all have code names so we can't be traced and tracked down by name."

"I see. So what would yours be?" Lucas asked as he shook his head towards T.J.

"My code name is Blaze Past."

"Blaze Past?"

"Blaze being the first part of my name and Past as my last name."

"I see."

"Yeah, I run a fire deck and my ride is called Red Lightning."

"Cool, cool. Whatabout you?" Lucas asked Gabriel.

"My name is Soran Angel."

"Why?"

"Because I run a light deck. My Duel Runner is called Blind Light."

"Cool. So what about me? Do I have to make one?"

"Lucky for you no. Because I came up with the perfect idea for a duel runner."

"Huh?"

"You see my kid was telling me about this show called Gundam 00."

"Okay."

"He said that there was a machine, or gundam as they call it, that was better than all the others because it had something caleld a Twin Drive. Thast was a part of a machine that helped it and made it work alot better. How they did this? I don't know it's a show. I decided to try my theory out and made my very own Twin Drive for the next generation Duel Runner! So here you go Lucas."

"Gee thanks." Lucas looked at the blue and whtie Duel Runner. The Twin Drives were on the side as though it were like two small rockets or propellers. "Hmmm..."

"The best part Lucas is that you can name it."

"I can name it?"

"Yes. What you are going to need is to name your Duel Runner, pick a code name that you think fits you, and come up with a whole new deck to duel with for Turbo Duels."

"Wait why can't I use my deck?"

"Because it's the only one out there. What other duelist or cards have Chaos Hero or Chaos Angel in their names? They'd know it's you and you'd be under arrest. The Dark King would then be under trial from the people and have him removed from his throne leaving it up to either his brother, Jon, to be king or his two sons, Artemis and Kai. All of them would have to enter a three way duel and the winner would become king. We can't have that."

"Huh..." Lucas looked at his deck in dissapointment.

"We already have cards picked for you to construct your new deck with."

"Huh...fine, okay sure whatever. I'll do it."

"Yes!" Lyle said exictedly.

"So what's your runner's name going to be?" Gabriel asked.

"My Duel Runner is going to be called SaviorZero..."

"Nice so what's your code name going to be? It has to symbolize you." T.J said.

"My code name huh? It's going to be Reborn Immortal."

"Reborn Immortal huh? Nice." Gabriel said.

"Alright so it's time for you to work on your newest deck." Lylse said handing him a case filled with cards.

"Perfect." The first thing that Lucas saw was Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End. "Hmmmm..." He then saw Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning. Lucas took both and slipped them into his own Chaos Deck. He then saw the Masked Knight card series.

"I've always liked those cards." Lucas grabbed each of the Masked Knight level cards and took the suit case to his room. There he witnessed T.J, or at the moment Blaze Past, dueling.

* * *

_Blaze: 4000_

_Duelist 1: 4000_

"I draw!" The duelist yelled, "I, Keith Royals, will defeat you Blaze Past!"

"We'll see." Blaze was riding on his Red Lightning runner. It was colored red, of course, white and black as he stayed back with Keith.

"I'll start off by throwing down a facedown card and a facedown monster and ending my turn!" One Keith's field a monster in facedown position appeared.

"That's all? How sad." Blaze said as their duel counters went up one. "I draw! Thank you Double Summon." Blaze said, "I'll first start off by summoning Fire Trooper(1000/1000)!" A fiend like dragon monster appeared on the field with it's hands and face.

"Next I'll activate Double Summon! This let's me summon another Fire Trooper(1000/1000)!" Another monster appeared by it's side. "Then again Double Summon! Once again Fire Trooper(1000/1000)!" Now Blaze's field consisted of three Fire Trooper's.

"I'll activate their effect's and send all of them to the graveyard to deal 1000 points of damage to you for each one I got rid of!"

_Blaze: 4000_

_Keith: 1000_

"Then I'll activate Tremendous Fire to end this duel!" Blaze called as he then burned past his opponet and lapped his opponet as the duel ended.

"NO! This can't be!" Keith yelled as fire from all around ended the duel.

_Blaze: 3500_

_Keith: 0_

"Hmph. That was a good duel." Lucas said then turning his attention to Gabriel's duel, or now currently Soran Angel.

* * *

_Soran: 4000_

_Duelist 2: 4000_

"I'll start off!" Soran yelled as he blasted past his opponet readying to lap him already in his white and golden dule runner that looked similar to the monster Cybero Dragon, "Actually you know what...I take that back."

"Huh?"

"Go ahead Carlos it's all you!" Soran yelled as he slowed down on the practice track and let Carlos take the first turn.

"Fine then I'll start off by summoning Sonic Duck(1700/700)!" The green feathered, red scarfed, bucket helmeted monster took the field. "Next I'll activate my very own Double Summon!" Carlos said proudly. Very few were give this card, reason being was because it became part of the Turbo Duliest combo. "Next I'll summon Harpies Brother(1800/600)!" The birdman took the field.

"I'll end my turn!"

"I summon special summon Cyber Dragon(2100/1600)!" A cyber snakelike dragon appeared on the field, "I'll show how to truely use Double Summon by bringing out my Blue Eyes White Dragon(3000/2500)!" The legendary large white dragon appeared.

"RRRAAWWWWWW!" The dragon rorared scaring the other duelist.

"Now Cyber Dragon attack with Strident Blast!" Soran's Cyber Dragon released a blue colored beam like blast that burned and destroyed Harpies Brother.

_Soran: 4000_

_Carlos: 3700_

"Next Blue Eyes, you know what to do!" Soran called again as Sonic Duck was devoured by white flames.

_Soran: 4000_

_Carlos: 2400_

"Next I'll send away both to summon and attack with Arcana Force XXI- The World(3100/3100)!" A large black planted shaped machine with yellow orbs all over it's body appeared.

"Now Arcana attack with Planet Force Driver!" The large monster did as told and won the duel.

_Soran: 4000_

_Carlos: 0_

* * *

"Well looks like my deck is put together." Lucas examined the cards he had layed out. He had all of the Masked Knight series including the new Masked Knight Synchro monster, he had Elemental Hero Blade Edge, along with mixed cards. Lucas stopped and looked down at his deck.

Monsters:

Masked Knight Lv. 3

Masked Knight Lv. 5

Masked Knight Lv. 7

Elemental Hero Blade Edge

Archfiend Empress

Archfiend General

Archfiend of Gilfer

Archfiend Intercepter

Beast King Barbaros

Dragon Fiend

Jinzo

Genex Army

Genex Blastfan

Genex Controller

Genex Furnace

Genex Neutron

Genex Undine

Genex Recycled

Genex Searcher

Genex Turbine

R-Genex Accelerator

R-Genex Overseer

Spells:

Monster Reborn

Double Summon

Limiter Removal

Enemy Controller

Instant Fusion

Foolish Burial

Lightning Vortex

Swords of Revealing Light

Pandemonium

Traps:

Ultimate Offering

Tuners Barrier

Mirror Force

Negate Attack

Scrap Iron Scarecrow

Magic Cylinder

Reckless Greed

Extra deck:

Sephiroph the Final(or last) Masked Knight

Armory Arm

Geo Genex

Hydro Genex

Locomotion R-Genex

Vindikite R-Genex

Thermal Genex

Genex Ally Axel

Windmill Genex

Then T.J walked in, "Hey Reborn Immortal. Here's your new duel disk." A blue and white duel disk was tossed onto Lucas's bed.

"Huh?"

"You can't use your duel disk anymore. Kay? It's because you're the only one with a duel disk like that so you'd be giving yourself away."

"Right..." Lucas sighed in dissapointment, but he was okay with it. Because now he had felt as like it were though that now, he was apart fo something. Though he kept in mind that this was all part of the plan, so he could rule as the king.


	14. Acceleration! Part 1

Lucas woke up and grabbed his blue and white duel disk as he stepped out of his bed. He looked at his open closet to see his Turbo Dueling suit. The suit was blue and white as well. He grabbed his helmet that looked like the head of the monster Stardust Dragon, with the exception that the visor was colored black. Now that Lucas was no longer a prisoner he could change his clothes up. He walked over to get dressed to check out his machine. He grabbed and slipped on a blue muscle shirt, jean pants, and black shoes. He then walked off.

"Lyle!" Lucas called as he strapepd his belt on that held both of his decks, "Hey Lyle!" He called.

"Oh! Over here Lucas!" Lyle called back. He was working with a light blue haired girl, she had grey eyes, she wore a blue femal school unifmorn, with a miniskirt, she was also wearing reading glasses. She soimply took off the reading glasses and looked at Lucas.

"Who is this?" Lucas asked a little cold.

"This is Kira's partner."

"Kira? Who's that?"

"Oh that's right you don't know him! Well anyways she is going to help us with our little project."

"I thought I was the project?"

"You are. You are Project Zero."

"Then what are you working on now?"

"An idea I got from a game that my son played."

"What's the game called?"

"Custom Robo!"

"Ummmm...okay. So what are you working on then?"

"We are working on making Duel Runner's into full body suit's." The girl asked.

"Full body suits?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, but first we need to learn the limitations of the normal Duel Runner."

"Which is why today we are going to put T.J in a Turbo Duel up against some guy that we've been tracking, also we are sending Gabriel out there as well." Lyle explained.

"Okay so what about me?"

"Well you are now part of this group. You are also working with the SaviorZero aren't you?"

"Yeah we just discussed this yesterday." Lucas said kinda annoyed at Lyle's short term memory loss, "Dude you must have short term."

"No I don't. It's just that when I plan on something and work on something really hard I forget things on occasion."

"Whatever I'm just glad that you don't forget my name bro." Lucas then walked off.

"Who was that?" The girl asked.

"Well Marina like I said that is Project Zero. His name is Lucas Mersser or offically now a.k.a Reborn Immortal."

"I see." The girl named Marina then went back to working with Lyle.

* * *

"Alright so you guys ready?" T.J asked Gabriel and Lucas.

"Yeah I'm ready for sure!" Gabriel said exictedly slipping on his suit.

"Alright good, because I'm going up against Max Ryder." T.J said.

"No! I'm going up Max Ryder!" Gabriel insisted.

"Look we've been through this Gabriel! I'm going to face off against the boss! That just happens to be Max Ryder, you are going to face off against Terra Rough!"

"The rock hard duelist? No way!"

"You do realize that Terra is a girl right?"

"I'm in!" Gabriel quickly changed his mind.

"Then who am I going up against?" Lucas asked curiously.

"You are going to be facing off against Derek Rosemond. He focus's on plant decks. You should have no problems at all with him."

"Fine with me." Lucas got and walked off. Soon enough he met back up with the girl named Marina.

"Oh hello." She said stopping him.

"Hello." He stopped and replied.

"So you are Project Zero huh?"

"I guess so."

"Interesting."

"Why is that?"

"Nothing."

"Well you are?"

"Sorry my name is Marina, and like Lyle said I work with a seveenteen year old named Kira."

"Well, that's nice."

"Hmph. I guess they might be right about you." She said.

"What are they saying?" Lucas asked.

"Well they've said that right now, and I quote 'Lucas seems kinda cold hearted'."

"Well I'm not."

"So you are just serious all the time?"

"No."

"Then what are you?"

"I'm somebody who is just living life."

"I can tell what you want."

"What's that?" He asked as they got real close. Face-to-face.

"You want to show how good of a duelist you are."

"Maybe...maybe not."

"Really now? Well everybody is saying that they have high expectanios for you as Project Zero."

"Really now? Then I think I should do just fine." Lucas pulled out his headphones.

"So...what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know...at least not yet." Lucas then stared into her grey eyes with his own. He then began to walk away.

"Hey I think I hould just let you know something!" Marina called.

"What?" Lucas didn't even turn back. He just looked down at the ground and stared out the corner of his eyes.

"I'm going to be your supervisor."

"What about Lyle?"

"As in I'm going to be your supervisor anytime you are in a Turbo Duel."

"Why?"

"Because I thought it'd be fun."

"Well then, don't blink." Lucas walked off as Marina just stood there.

"Hey isn't that the cold hearted chick that works with that goth guy?" Gabriel asked.

"I believe so, but then why wasn't she acting so cold hearted just now?" T.J asked as they stood from afar. She then began to walk off in their direction.

"Let me try something..." Gabriel said, "Hey Marina how's it going?"

"Fine." She said coldly as she walked past Gabriel with out even a second glance.

"Well then, looks like you aren't liked very much." T.J teased.

"Or she likes somebody a little more." Gabriel said.

"Yeah sure that's it dude." T.J said as he walked off chuckling.

_12:00..._

"Huh..." Lucas got undressed out of his lazy work shop clothes then got into his dueling suit. "Alright...it's time to to become the future." Was all he said before joining T.J and Gabriel.

"Alright! You guys ready to launch!" Lyle asked excitedly as he was given permission to join Marina in the supervison of Lucas.

"Yeah! Blaze Past ready!"

"Soran Angel ready to fly!"

"Reborn Immortal reading to launch!"

"Then three...two...one! GO!" Lyle called.

"BLAZE PAST BURNING OUT!" T.J now Blaze Past, screamed as his launching site turned into a firey red color and launched himself out into the city.

"SORAN ANGEL TAKING FLIGHT!" Gabriel, now Soran Angel, yelled loudly as his launching site turned white and gold being released into the city as well.

"REBORN IMMORTAL! EMBRACING THE FUTURE!" Lucas Mersser was no more, Reborn Immortal took his place.

"Alright you guys Max Ryder and his crew should be running into pretty soon!" Lyle advised the group.

"Don't worry about Newmark. We've got this." Soran replied.

"Newmark?" Reborn asked.

"Yeah if you joined us earlier you would understand why." Blaze commented.

"Anyways let's get going!" Reborn yelled again.

"Right!" Soran and Blaze all seperated into thee diffrent directions.

* * *

"Alright you guys got anything yet?" Soran asked.

"Nope." Blaze advised

"Nothing!" Reborn replied.

"Same here...oh wait!" Soran turned to his side to see a brown colored four wheeled Duel Runner by his side, "So you must be Terra Rough. Correct?" Soran asked as girl with flowing orange hair and pale colored skin, she had brown eyes. She was dressed in jean pants, a white thank-top and orange gloves.

"You got that right punk! So you ready to duel?"

"Am I!" Soran said exictedly pulling out his deck.

_Soran: 4000_

_Terra: 4000_

"Let's duel!"

* * *

"Hey Soran you there?" T.J asked as he slowed down to a stop. He put his kick stand down and leaned his back sideways as he rested his foot on the ground.

"Hey no rest for the freaking wicked!" A man yelled as he began to drive and burn circles around Blaze himself. He was bald headed, white skinned, he wore a black and purple jacket with the number six on his back, he wore jean pants, and black dress shoes. His bike was colored green, red, black, and purple.

"Well so you must be Desmon Rosemond?"

"What kind of question is that?" He replied angrily.

"Sorry, just asking. I'm not looking for you. I want your boss."

"Well you are going to have to deal with me!"

"Not for long!" Blaze yelled as he kicked his kickstand up and started burning rubber in the one spot where he was. He then went full throttle finding a small opening in the gap and space between the circle that was being formed by Desmond.

"Actually you have no choice!" Desmond called as he rode next to Blaze. Desmond then activated and hacked into Blaze's duel disk forcing him to duel.

"What! Newmark you getting this!"

_"Yeah! Marina where's Reborn?"_

_"Working on it! Wait no way...he's dueling already!"_

"Crap!" Blaze and Newmark said in unison over the radio.

"Looks like you have no other choice!" Desmond yelled and cackled.

_Blaze: 4000_

_Desmond: 4000_

* * *

"Hahahaha! Hey punk you ready to duel!" Max asked.

"Huh...so you're Max Ryder huh? Well then that's okay. It's time then! My name is Reborn Immortal."

"My name is Max Ryder!"

"I've heard of you. So let's duel!"

"Right! Max Ryder going full throttle!"

"Reborn Immortal embracing the future!"

_Reborn: 4000_

_Max: 4000_

"I'll start off!" Reborn caleld as he turned a corner beating Max.

"Whoa! You're a fast one!"

"You have no idea punk! I'll start off by summoning Genex Controller(1400/1200)!" A small dark robotic junk like machine box appeared on the field in attack position.

"That all you got?"

"No! Because now I'm activating Double Summon and bring out my Genex Undine(1200/600)!" A machine type of monster that looked like it was scrapped together came together on the field. "Now I'll use bothto Synchro summon a new monster!"

3(Genex Controller)+ 3(Genex Undine)= 6

"Welcome the next generation! Arise! Hydro Genex(2300/1800)!" An updated version of the monster Genex Undine appeared on the field. "I'll end my turn with a facedown card!"

"Then that means my draw!" Max observed his hand, "I'll start off by summoning Cyber Dragon(2100/1600) with it's effect!" The cybernetic dragon monster appeared on the field in attack position. "Then I'll normal summon Jade Knight(1000/1800)!"

"That all?"

"I'll put down my facedown card to end my turn!"

"Then let's keep it up!" Reborn yelled as he ended up turning a corner then actually rode up a small building using it as a ramp and jumped over onto the highway.

"You can't escape!" Max did the same thing. They both turned around going the opposite way as the driving cars as they were honked at.

"I'll draw! Next I'll summon my Masked Knight Lv. 3(1500/800)!" A small grey and gold colored knight appeared on the field. "I'll activate his effect and deal 400 points of direct damage to you at the cost of my knight attacking this turn!"

_Reborn: 4000_

_Max: 3600_

"Now Hydro Genex attack with Hydro Machine Destroyer!"

"I activate my facdown card Negate Attack!" A large colorful portal appeared on the highway forcing cars to panic at the sight and causing a near death crash.

"I'll end my turn then!"

"Now so I can draw! I'll summon Cyber Dragon at the price of my Jade Knight! Next I'll activate Polymerization to fusion summon Cyber Twin Dragon(2800/2100)!" The two monsters then merged as they roared and whipped and lashed their heads at passing by cars causing them to honk even louder.

"So what are you going to do now!" Max taunted, "Because next I activate Future Fusion! Now I'll send away my third Cyber Dragon(2100/1600), along with my Cyber Dragon Zwei(1500/1000), and Proto-Cyber Dragon(1100/600)!"

_"Crap if he's doing what I think he's going to do I'm screwed!"_ Reborn thought to himself.

* * *

_Soran: 100_

_Terra: 2300_

"Darn it!" Soran yelled as he observed the field. On her field she had the large Exxod Master of the Guard(0/4000) in defense position which just looked like a large stone version of Exodia. Thanks to that monsters effect for every monster she flipped summon that was a earth monster Soran lost 1000 life points. This was his last turn. On his field he had Arcana Force EX: The Light Ruler(4000/4000), Arcana Force Ex: The Dark Ruler(4000/4000), and his Arcana Force XXI-The World(3100/3100). Soran had no cards in his hand.

"Come on and draw!" Terra yelled.

"Shut up!" He snapped back as he and his monsters had their final plan set up, they just needed the right card. They were driving off in the desert ruins where it was told that legendary dragon like monsters could be seen. Monsters like Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Ancient Fairy Dragon, Blackrose Dragon, and Black-Winged Dragon. All of them along with the sacred beast and the ancient God cards.

"Huh..." Soran drew his card, and it was perfect.

"Alright now I sacrafice my Arcana Force Ex- The Light Ruler and my Arcana Force XXI- The World to summon Splendid Venus(2800/2400)!" Both monsters were devoured in a being of light as a new fiary like monster arose with four angelic wings while dressed in gold.

"Why did you get rid of two of your strongest monsters?" Terra asked.

"Don't trip!" Soran yelled as he finally boosted it hitting everything he had.

"Whatever!" Terra said only trying to keep up.

"Now let's keep in mind that earlier in the duel when I special summoned my Arcana Force Ex- The Dark Ruler that he was give the effective ability to attack twice."

"Okay so? He's attack is equal to my monsters defense!"

"I know notice this, you want to know what else I've noticed?"

"What?"

"You have no facedown cards or any other monster on the field besides your Exxod."

"So? He's all I need till my next turn!"

"We'll see, because thanks to my Splendid Venus's ability every non-fairy type monster on the field loses 500 attack and defense points!"

"Wait what!"

Exxod the Master of the Guard's Defense: 3500

"Now Arcana Force Ex- The Dark Ruler attack with Dark Arcana Blast!" The large monster then got rid of the defense position.

"Now again!" The monster attack again ending the duel forcing Terra to slide and go ff the cliff that Soran forced her to follow him too. "Hey Lyle my duel is over. How's everybody else?"

_"I'm working on it. Just get back."_

"Right. I'm out!" Soran then turned back and drove back to base.

* * *

"Hey Blaze you almost done yet?" Lyle asked.

"Working on it!"

"You used up all of your Fire Troopers huh?" Lyle asked.

"No...I still got one. Aren't you watching?"

"Actually I'm wacthing Reborn's duel. Sorry."

"Anyways I still have one Fire Trooper left."

"Alright then end it!"

"Right, just give me a second!" Blaze declared his his Black Brutdrago(3000/2600) took the field by his side flying past every card and also scaring very car.

"Come on bring it!" Desmond yelled.

"You asked for it!" Blaze had four cards in his hand. While Desmond had no cards and his Gigaplant(2400/1200) on the field.

_Blaze: 100_

_Desmond: 3000_

"First I'll summon my last Fire Trooper(1000/1000)!" A small dinosaur like creature with fire on it's hands and head appeared. "Next my last Double Summon! So now I'll bring out Cthonian Emperor Dragon(2400/1500)!" A large fiend like dragon appears on the field.

"Alright time to end thi duel! First I'll activate Monster Reborn and bring back another Fire Trooper(1000/1000) from the graveyard!" One of Blaze's first two facedowns came up and summoned another Fire Trooper monster.

"No wait!"

"Now I'll send both monsters graveyard to destroy 2000 of your life points!"

_Blaze: 100_

_Desmond: 1000_

"Now I don't know what you have facedown, but I'm going to risk it because I have my own facedown card!"

"Then do something!"

"I plan on it! Cthonian Emperor Dragon attack with Cthonina Emperor Blaze!" The large fiend like dragon attacked and destroyed Gigaplant, though they shared the same attack so both monsters were destroyed as Gigaplant lashed out against the dragon with it's very own attack.

"No!"

"So that facedown card was a bluff huh? That's good to know..." Blaze said, his bike was burning red hot as he pushed it past it's limit, "Now Black BrutDragon! Attack with Brute Dragon Blaze Force!" The large black dragon monster released black serious flames that completley destroyed Desmond and the resr of his remaining life points.

_Blaze: 100_

_Desmond: 0_

"Lyle I'm done. Did you get all your information?"

"Yeah I got it, from both you and Soran. So now come back and you can watch Reborn's duel."

"Right..." Blaze was a little dissapointed that he didn't face Max Ryder, but they got what was needed now it was time to see Reborn be put to the test on his first test run.

* * *

_Reborn: 4000_

_Max: 3600_

"So it looks like you're up!" Max yelled. They already went through one turn. After Max activated Future Fusion Reborn's knight leveled up to level five, now it went up again.

"You know my monsters effect! Maksed Knight(2300/1300) Lv 5 vainsh and be replaced by Masked Knight(2900/1800) Lv 7!" The large grey and gold knight grew in apperance as it took the field. Reborn now had Masked Knight Lv. 7, Hydro Genex, and his previously summoned R-Genex Accelerator(1500/1900). A machine like portal that was beside the rest orf Reborn's monsters. "Alright I draw!" Reborn looked at the three cards in his hand. He had nothing. On Max's next turn if Max was brining out what Reborn though he was going to be facing off against a Chimertech monster. A monster that would win the duel for Max. How could Reborn face off against that. He was just going to have to find a way.


	15. Acceleration! Part 2

_*Note- Alright I just wanted to let you know that I was reminded that I forgot about adding Speed Counters, and no normal spell cards. So for the remained of this duel I hope that you enjoy it though I'm still going to use normal spells. For future refrences I'll remember the Speed Counters and no-normal spell cards. Either way I hope you enjoy this duel._

_*= Tuner_

* * *

_Reborn: 4000_

_Max: 3600_

"Huh..." Reborn looked at his hand again. Once again nothing. On his field he had his Masked Knight Lv. 7(2900/1800), Hydro Genex(2300/1800), and R-Genex Accelerator(1500/1900).

"I'll end my turn!"

"Then I draw!" Max yelled, "Now I'd like you to meet my monster that is coming to life via Future Fusion! Say hello to my Chimeratech Fortress Dragon(0/0)!" A multiple headed cyber like dragon with multiple wheel like parts for a torso appeared, "His attack is equal to the number of monsters I used to fusion summon it times 1000!"

**Chimeratech Fortress Dragon's Attack: 3000**

"I was right...this is an Chimeratech deck. Am I right?" Reborn asked.

"You are right!" Max called, "Next I'll attack with Chimera Strident Blast!"

"I activate Scrap Iron Scarecrow!"

"HA!" Max laughed his the small rusted machine scarecrow took the attack and went back into defense position, "I'll now activate Monster Reborn and bring back one of my Cyber Dragon's(2100/1600)! Then I'll end my turn!"

"So now I draw!" Reborn now had four cards in his hands. Finally he drew his needed card, now he just needed the right moment. "Next I'll summon Genex Blastfan(1600/1300)!" A small green fan like monster appeared on the field.

_"Reborn what are you doing!"_ Marina yelled.

"I'm working obviously."

_"Don't get smart with me!" _She yelled.

"Sorry. I'm busy trying to figure out how to win this duel."

_"No! This duel is going to end understand?"_

"Yeah when I win it!"

_"No! Listen up alright you are going to quit. We already have wha twe need you've pushed yourself enough already."_

"No...it's not enough! Listen Marina you're my supervisor so supervise!" Reborn demanded as he ended communication.

"That your girlfriend?" Max mocked.

"Don't worry about it." Reborn replied.

"Alright then so you going to continue your turn?"

"Don't worry about it okay?" Reborn looked back at his hand again, "Actually I'm done with my turn with a facedown card."

"Good! Because I draw!" Max drew his next card leaving him with three cards in his hand, "I'll now activate De-Fusion!"

"What? Why?"

"Don't worry about it! Hahahaha!" Max laughed as his Cyber Twin Dragon returned back into two Cyber Dragons(2100/1600).

"So now you have five monsters on your field. What do you plan on doing?"

"Because I'm now going to activate my spell card Overload Fusion! By sending away all five monsters on my field to the graveyard along with the monster card Cyber Elatanin(?/?) to the graveyard they come together to fusion summon Chimeratech Overdragon(?/?)!" Then as all of the monsters on Max's field dissapeared he and Reborn ended up on a busy city street with glass buildings extending high almost touching the sky. By Max's side his new monster arose. It was the multiheaded behemoth cyber dragon like monster Chimeratech Overdragon.

"That's unbelieavable!" Reborn said in disbelief at the large monster.

"Now how's this for a surprise? For every monster that I sent to the graveyard to fusion summon this monster it gains 800 attack points."

"800? Crap!"

"Yeah."

"Wait you sent all five monsters on your field plus the last card in your hand...that means that's six cards."

"Which makes his attack 4800!"

**Chimeratech Overdragon's Attack: 4800**

"Great..." Reborn said. He then turned his radio back on, "Hey Marina you still there?"

_"Yeah why?"_

"I'm sorry?"

_"What? Is that a question?"_

"Look I'm sorry alright I just thought I'd let you know about my plan."

_"Plan? What plan?"_

"Exactly. I plan on ending this duel pretty soon."

_"How?"_

"You'll find out."

_"Fine just..."_

_"Don't die!"_ Lyle interrupted excitedly.

"Why do you sound so excited?" Reborn asked.

_"Because this duel is simply amazing! But you do have to end it."_

"Right whatever. Reborn Immortal out."

"Hahaha! It's time! Now my monster attack that R-Genex Accelerator with Chimeratech Overload Blast!"

"RRRRAAAAAAAWWWW!" The large monster roared and blasted R-Genex Accelerator.

_Reborn: 700_

_Max: 0_

"I should probally inform you that my monster can attack for every monster I used to fusion summon it!"

"So again?"

"Exactly! My Dragon attack that Hydro Genex with with Overload Blast!"

"Not so fast! I activate my facedown card Negate Attack!" A large colorful portal then stopped the large orange like blast causing cars to crash into each other and cars to stop, people to scream and yell.

"Fine then I end my turn!"

"So I draw!"

"Why do you draw? You are going to need a miracle or a hero to win this!"

"Heroes and miracles don't exist." Reborn said. He then popped a wheelie with his back tire having his front tire go up he rode onto a glass building that was twenty feet high. His Twin Drive Motor then released a large wave of light and energy. "I'll now summon my almighty Dragon Fiend(900/900)!" A small blue skinned scale like creature appeared, it had a white flat plate on it's face, only it's jaw was visible with it's razor sharp teeth, it's clawed hands were larger than it's own skinny like arms.

"What is that going to do?"

"It's going to bring out my next Synchro monster!"

"What monster can possibly stop me?"

"Just shut up, watch, and fear..." Reborn's voice soon became distorted for a split second.

"Huh?"

"Id like you to meet the monster that is going to win this for me!"

3(*Dragon Fiend)+ 7(Masked Knight Lv 7)=10

"Meet Seraphi the Last Masked Knight(3100/2100)!" Then a monster like knight with six angelic wings appeared. It's mask was flat and had a white surface with two slits for eyes, it had two sets of body armor the bottom half was grey and the tp armor was gold, on his bottom half it was all grey armor, he held a large blade that extended almost 5 feet long.

"Hate to break it to you buddy, but my monster is stll stronger! HA!"

"Not for long."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because whenever Dragon Fiend is used for a Synchro summon that monsters attack is then doubled till the end of my turn!"

"What! No way!"

"Like I said...watch."

**Seraphi the Last Masked Knight's Attack: 6200**

Now Seraphi!" Reborn called as he hit the top of the building then quickly turned around, "Attack that cybernetic atrosity with Final Blade Strike!"

"HA!" The monster called as it dove down shoving it's blade into the monster's emerald in it's chest.

"No! Guah!" Max called as Reborn passed him on his way down.

_Reborn: 700_

_Max: 2200_

"HA! I still have life points!" Max teased and mocked.

"Not for long! Why you may ask? It's because whenever Seraphi attacks and destroys a monster that isn't a light or warrior monster you lose life points equal to that monsters atttack points!"

"What! No!" Max screamed.

"That's right I win this duel!" Reborn then drifted and turned to the side with his SaviorZero duel runner to look back up at Max, "Seraphi show him the light with Final Destiny!" The monster then leaped back up and shoved it's blade in Max's chest.

"I win!" Reborn exclaimed as he then turned back and popped a wheelie having his front tire come up. He landed on the ground and crashed into a wall with his deck and duel runner. He held his side as his duel runner was seemed untouched and cars began to crash and honk wildly.

"Huh..." Reborn got up and picked up his duel runner and set up the kick stand as he watched Max fall to the ground. He then limped over and picked up all of Max's cards. "You won't be needing these anytime soon." He said as he then walked back over to his own duel runner. He rode back off to the base.

Back at the base...

"Lucas!" Marina yelled as she hugged him hard.

"Guah!" He cried out in pain as he held his side with his duel runner by his side since he walked it in. Marina quickly let go as the others began to walk by.

"Wonderful duel Lucas!" Lyle said as he shook the boys hand.

"Yeah thanks." He replied in pain.

"That was great!" Gabriel said.

"Yeah I couldn't have done it any better." T.J said as he walked over to his friend.

"Thanks you guys." Lucas said. He then looked around, "Seems like I surpassed your expectations Lyle."

"You did just that." Lyle said with a grin.

"Good. Because now if it's not too much to ask...I'm going to sleep." Everybody laughed as Lucas chuckled in pain and walked off. He soon got to the door of his room, there he just collapsed.


	16. Dueling with Death

"Huh...huh...huh..."

"Huh...huh...huh..." Both Kira and Kai were tired of dueling all of Death's underlings. They couldn't believe how many duelist lost to him.

"So you guys done with them too?" Ikaros asked.

"Yeah...how many were there this time?" Kira replied.

"I counted twenty five." Kai replied.

"Really? I counted thirty...oh well."

"So it looks like you two are tired of dueling huh?" Death asked as he reappeared fixing the illusion surrounding the group of three.

"No! We still want you!" Kira called.

"Really? This true Kaiza?"

"Don't call me that please. Just call me Kai ok?"

"Fine then Prince Kai."

"Shut up and prepare to duel!"

"Well then I guess with all that spirit of yours it can't go to waste. So I'll duel you."

"What really?" Kira asked.

"Yeah really. Why?"

"No wierd illusion mojo magic to trick us into some other illusion so we don't duel some underling?"

"Nope. We're here to duel."

"Ummm..okay fine let's do this!"

_Death: 4000_

_Kira: 4000_

_Kai: 4000_

"You sure you don't want double the life points? We might shock you." Kai informed.

"No. If I do that then what? Nothing. I want to beat you dueling with the same amount as you two to add to the sting of defeat, but I will go first."

"Ummm..okay then." Kai replied.

"I'll start off by playing Dimensional Fissure! Now for everycard sent to the graveyard it is sent to the out of play zone instead!" Then a large dark colored worm hole like fissure appeared beneath everybody.

"Master Kira!" Ikaros screamed as she seemed to be floating above the fissure as well.

"It's okay Ikaros! I'll handle this okay?"

"Yes Master Kira." Ikaros replied trying to calm down for Kira.

"That all Death?" Kai asked.

"No because now I summon Necroface(1200/1800)!" A small mutated zombie like baby head appeared on the field. "I'll throw down a facedown card and end my turn!"

"Good. I'll now summon Silent Swordsman LV 3(1000/1000)!" A orange haired green skinned boy holding a sword larger than himself appeared on Kira's side of the field,m "Next I'll activate Level Up! Now meet Silent Swordsman Lv 5(2300/1000)!" The boy then grew into an teen version of himself as his dark robes grew and extended along with his hair.

"Good job." Kai commented.

**Cards Removed from Play(CRP): 2**

"Thanks, now I'll end my turn since I can't attack yet."

"Though I can!" Kai said as he drew his first card, "Though I don't plan on it! I summon Dark Chainer Reducer(100/100)!" A small teddy bear like monster that was wrapped up in chains and had gears pouring out of it's body instead of stuffing appeared on Kai's field.

"What do you plan on doing with that?" Death asked.

"For every card in your hand you monster loses attack points equal to my monsters attack points! I count three which means your Necroface's attack is now 900!"

**Necroface's Attack: 900**

"Hmph. That's a little dissapointing."

"Just wait and see. I'll end my turn there."

"I draw!"

**Necroface's Attack: 800**

"I'll throw down a facedown card to end my turn!"

**Necroface's Attack: 900**

"Thats all? How sad! Because now Silent Swordsmen Lv 5 goes up to become Silent Swordsmen Lv 7(2800/1000)!" The swordsman then grew into it's new adult version prepared to do battle, "Also thanks to his effect he negates all spell cards! So much for your Dimensional Fissure! Next I'll summon Masked Knight Lv 3(1500/800)!" The small grey knight appeared, "Then I'll activate his effect by doing 400 points of direct damage to you at the cost of him battling this turn!"

_Death: 3600_

_Kira: 4000_

_Kai: 4000_

"That all?"

"No because now I'll attack with my Silent Swordsman Lv 7! Attack with Silent Slash!"

"Though your monster stops spells it doesn't stop traps! I activate Mirror Force!" A large barrier appeared on the field destroying all of Kira and Kai's monsters.

"No!"

**CPR: 8**

**Necroface's Attack: 1200**

"Looks like my monster goes back to being normal huh?"

"For now...I'll throw down a facedown to end my turn."

"I draw then!" Kai said as he once again had six cards in his hand, "I'll start off by summoning Dark Chainer Werewolf(1200/1200)!" A black furred werewolf with silver chains around it's boyd appeared on the field. "Lucky for you both are monsters are even, and my monsters effect doesn't kick in until we have less that 4000 life points."

"Yeah lucky me." Death said in a monotone srcastice voice, "Next I'll draw and activate Rageki Break! By discarding one card I can destroy one card on your field! I pick your Dark chained Werewolf!"

**CPR: 11**

"Next I'll summon Helios- The primordal Sun(?/?)!" Then a female like body wrapped up like a mummy with a small version of the sun for a head appeared. "Her attack is the number of cards removed from play times 100!"

**Helios- The Primordal Sun's Attack: 1100**

"I'll attack now! Necroface attack Kira and Helios attack Kira!"

_Death: 3600_

_Kira: 2800_

_Kai: 2900_

"I'll end my turn there!"

"Darn it..." Kira sneered, "I draw!" Kira held five cards in his hand, "I'll now summon Armed Dragon Lv 3(1200/900)!" The orange armored baby dragon appeared on the field, "Next I'll activate my second Level Up to summon Armed Dragon Lv 5(2400/1700)!"

**CPR: 13**

**Helios: The Primordal Sun's Attack: 1300**

"Now Armed Dragon attack!"

"I activate Negate Attack!"

"Crap!" Kira said in anger.

"Looks like none of you plan on winning this huh?" Death mocked.

"Shut up! I draw and summon Dark Chained Viper(1500/1200)!" A snake made purley of dark black chains with piercing red ruby eyes flashed.

"Hmmmm..."

"Now thanks to my Vipers effect for every card in your hand you lose 500 life points every time me or Kira draw!"

"Nicely played." Kira whispered.

"Thanks. Now how many cards you got? Lucky for you only one!"

_Death: 3100_

_Kira: 2800_

_Kai: 2900_

"Now I'll activate Pot of Greed! I'll now draw two cards!"

**CPR: 14**

**Helios: The Primordal Sun's Attack: 1400**

"Now you just lost 1000 life points!"

_Death: 2100_

_Kira: 2800_

_Kai: 2900_

"Next I'll attack your monster! Go Dark Chained Viper attack with Dark Chained Snake Fang!" The snake then bit down heavily on Helios destroying it.

_Death: 2000_

_Kira: 2800_

_Kai: 2900_

"My turn! I draw!" Death exclaimed.

"Don't forget my monsters effect! That's 1000 life points!"

_Death: 1000_

_Kira: 2800_

_Kai: 2900_

"That won't matter when I activate my D.D.R spell card!"

"D.D.R?" Kai asked.

"Wait no way!" Kira said.

"Yeah. D.D.R stands for Difrrent Dimension Reincarnation! By discarding one card from my hand I can picky one of my removed from play monzters and summon them to the field in attack position equiping them with this card! I pick the monster I just now sent away Golden Homuluncus(1500/1500)!" A large golden monarch appeared on the field.

**CPR: 1500**

"Now for every card removed from play this mnster gains 300 attack points! Now let's see I count fifeteen cards gone. So that multipled by 300 is 4500. 4500 plus 1500 equals a good 6000!"

**Golden Homuluncus's Attack: 6000**

"No way!" Kira yelled.

"That monster is unbeatable now!" Kai exclaimed.

"Now my monster attack Kira with Destructive Light!" The large monster then attack Kira's Armed Dragon Lv 5.

_Death: 1000_

_Kira: 0_

_Kai: 2900_

"I'll end my turn there!"

"Guah!" Kira fell to the floor in pain.

"Master Kira!" Ikaros ran to his side and picked his head up.

"Don't worry Ikaros I'll find a way to win this!" Kai excalimed.

"No you won't so shut up okay? Because this next time around you'll be done with as well! Lucky for you guys I had a fun time dueling so I won't set the spell."

"Lucky break for us huh?" Kai asked as he began to sweat during his next draw, "I'll swtich my monster into defense mode and end my turn!"

"I draw then, I activate Pot of Greed and draw two more cards! Oh can't forget that extra power boost for my monster! Hahaha!"

**Golden Homluncus: 6300**

**CPR: 16**

"Next I'll place down my last facedown card and end my turn!"

"You could've won this already. Too bad! I draw! Perfect! I activate Black Hole! This destroys every monster on the field!"

"You found a way to destroy my monster! Congragulations!" Death teased.

"Don't mock me! This dule is as good as over when I summon my next monster!"

"Is it?" Death asked as both monsters on the field were swallowed up and devoured by the large dark fissure below.

"It is because now I summon my Dark Chained Knight(1900/1200)!" The very familiar knight appeared wrapped in it's dark chains and chain mail.

**CPR: 18**

"It's over Kai!" Death exclaimed without hesitation, "I activate my trap card!"

"A trap card?"

"Yeah a trap card known as D.D Dynamite!" Death yelled.

"What does that do?"

"This card takes out 300 of your life points for every card in the graveyard!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!" EVery single monster and spell and trap card in the out of play zone came up and formed into a goup of sticks of dynamite as it floated over to Kai.

"Good bye." Death whispered as the bomb exploded.

_Death: 1000_

_Kira: 0_

_Kai: 0_

"Like I said...the two of you aren't the kings." Death then walked off leaving an unconcious Kira and Kai to a very worried and scared Ikaros.


	17. Startin' anew

"East academy..." James said.

"North academny..." Zack continued.

"South academy..." Brandon ended.

"Really?" Artemis asked his friends. They were all leaving duel academy. "All those places suck!" He said. These were his only true friends. The only kids that actually ever been to his house.

"We can't help it." James said.

"Yeah James is right, we have no other choice we don't control were we go." The intellegent Brandon said.

"So when you guys leaving?"

"Tomorrow." Zack replied.

"Tomorrow!" Artemis said in shock and anger, "So what do we do till then?"

"Hang out!" Brandon said as he stood up, "Today we all have the best duels against each other ever!" Brandon said triumphantly.

"Yeah!" They all agreed. So the group of four all duled for hours and hours. They didn't care for their classes they ditched and just dueled each other, they talked, they recontrsucted each others decks and dueled even more. They all won at least one time. Finally they were done around ten o'clock pm.

"Huh..." Artemis sighed as he looked up at the sky with his friends, "So I'm going to have to look for some new friends huh?" Artemis sighed again.

"Yeah, but it can't be that hard right?" Jaames asked.

"I don't know." Artemis replied. Then a boy walked by. He had short black hair, he wore a black t-shirt, a Obelisk Blue jacket, white jeans, then black and blue shoes.

"Maybe Blake." Brandon said.

"Who?"

"Blake." He repeated, "He's a Obelisk Blue duelist."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Never noticed him."

"Well he's in the top five." James assured.

"Really?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah. His full name is Blake J. Andrews. He's a Dragon duleist. His deck is very powerful." Brandon explained.

"Then how come I've never dueled him?" Artemis asked.

"Like we know." Zack replied.

"Right, maybe he needs a friend. Who else is in the top five?"

"Well it's you..." Brandon began, "Blake J. Andrews, Jericho C. Johnson, Kelly R. Dawson, then of course Shiro D. Rolan."

"I see. Well maybe I can become friends with those guys. With the exception of Shiro." Artemis reassured.

"Yeah...maybe." Zack said.

"Well who's going to take our places on the ranks?" James asked. Brandon was ranked number sox, then Zack number seven, then James number eight. They were just glad they were in the top ten.

"I'll make sure that who ever takes your guys spots can at least beat you guys in a duel." Artemis told them.

"But when we all reach our new schools maybe we'll all rank number one!" Brandon said confidenltly.

"Myabe, then we can all duel each other again!" James said excitedly.

"Alirght then, so if you guys are going to leave, you aren't leaving until I duel that Blake kid!" Artemis said. He then stood up and ran to look for Blake. He was followed by his friends. Then they found the Obelisk BLue kid preparing to enter his dorm.

"Hey Blake!" Artemis called.

"Huh?" Blake turned around to see Artemis and his crew, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah...I've never really noticed you around school or anything, but my friends said that you're an amazing duelist."

"Okay yeah so?"

"They are all leaving tomorrow, meaning that today is their last day and I decided that I'm going to have to make more friends. So do you want to duel?"

"Duel why?"

"That's how bonds are created. At least that's what my mother used to say all the time. Bonds are formed through friendly battles. She would always say that when one's ace card battles with another those two are destined to be great friends."

"Hmmm...that sounds cool. So yeah I'll duel you."

"Alright! Lucky for me you have a dragon deck right?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Because I've always wanted to duel somebody with a dragon deck so I can use my very own Anti-Dragon deck."

"Hmph. Alright then. Let's duel!" The two walked off to the forest with James, Zack, and Brandon.

_Artemis: 4000_

_Blake: 4000_

"So who do you think is going to win?" Zack asked.

"Maybe Artemis, I mean he is the best at the school." James said.

"But he's not dueling with his Justice deck so we don't know for sure. Looks like we are just going to have to find out.

"I'll go first!" Artemis said as he drew his first card. "I'll start off by summoning Spear Dragon(1900/0)!" The blue winged spear beaked dragon appeared on the field.

"I thought you had an anite-dragon deck?" Blake asked.

"I do. Just watch, I'll end my turn with a facedown card."

"Alright then I draw and I summon Vanguard of the Dragon(1700/1300)!" A blue dragon like warrior with a spear and shield appeared, "By sending one monster from my hand to my graveyard, as long as it's a dragon type card, this monster gains 300 attack points! So I'll do just that!" Blake sent away his second Vanguard of the Dragon.

**Vanguard of the Dragon's Attack: 2000**

"Now I'll attack with him!" The monster leaped into the sky and stabbed Spear Dragon.

_Artemis: 3900_

_Blake: 4000_

"You activated my trap card! A Rival Appears! This card allows me to pick one monster on your field and special summon a monster with that same level! I pick my Cave Dragon(2000/100)!" The large dragon appeared on the field.

"Hmph. I'll then activate my spell card Solidarity! If I have on type of monster in my graveyard then only those monsters of the same type gain 800 attack points!"

"So does that include my monsters as well?"

"Nope, only mine. Though my monsters attack goes back to 1700 it's about to get raised again!"

**Vanguard of the Dragon's Attack: 2500**

"I'll end my turn."

"I'll start my turn by summoning my Red Eyes Black Chick(800/500)!" A small black dragon like chick in a red cracked egg appeared.

"No defense mode?"

"I won't need it. I play a facedown card and end my turn."

"Don't under estimate me!" Blake said as he drew his card, "I'll now summon Masked Dragon(1400/1100)!" the dragon took the field and gained 800 attack points.

**Masked Dragon's Attack: 2200**

"Next I activate Dragon's Gunfire! This allows me to either deal 800 points of direct damage to you or destroy a monster on your field with the defense of below 800. Honestly I pick number one! So Masked Dragon attack with Masquerade Blaze!"

"Ahh!" Artemis cried out in pain as he was devoured by red flames.

_Artemis: 3100_

_Blake: 4000_

"I'll now attack with Vanguard of the Dragon! Attack that Red Eyes Black Chick!" The dragon warrior leaped into the sky and was then stopped for some reason.

"Not if I activate my trap card Mirror Force!"

"Darn it..." Blake said as both of his monsters were destroyed. He placed a card in the trap card zone.

"Looks like it's my turn."

"Go ahead."

"I'll start off by drawing and sacraficing my chick to summon the real deal! Red Eyes Black Dragon(2400/2000)!" The large dragon appeared with it's piercing red eyes and black scaled skin.

"Looks like somebody lied. You said you have a Anti-Dragon deck."

"I do just watch and wait! Because now I'll sacrafice both monsters to summon Buster Blader(2600/2300)!" The large purple face paladin appeared and ready to strike. "You know his effect! He gains 500 for every monster on your field and graveyard! Let's see you have three cards in your graveyard no?"

"Correct."

"Then add it up!"

**Buster Blader's Attack: 4100**

"Now this duel is mine! Buster Blader attack!" The large monster jumped only to be stopped by a large colorful portal.

"Sorry, Negate Attack is very helpful to me."

"Crap..." Artemis whispered under his breath.

"My turn!" Blake observed the three cards in his hand, "The future has something big planned for you and me Artemis. I activate Future Fusion and get rid of my three monsters."

"Three?"

"Yeah, Dragon monsters can be a handful some times. Anyways.." Blake removed the three cards from play then continued with his turn, "I'll now special summon Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon(2800/2400)!" The large black metallic dragon appeared and faced Buster Blader. "I'll put down my last facedown card to end my turn."

"Then I draw! Ha this duel is over! I activate Polymerization to fuse my Dark MAgician with my Buster Blader to summon Dark Paladin(2900/2400)!" Then a mix of Buster Blader and Dark Magician appeared on the field, "He gains 5500 attack for every single dragon type monster in the graveyard and on the field! Did I mention it can be either players graveyard?"

"Wait so my two dragons? Plus your Black Chick, Red Eyes, Cave Dragon, and Spear Dragon?"

"Two dragons?"

"Yeah I needed to summon my Darkness Dragon, by sending one to the out of play zone."

"Oh I see, then yeah okay. So you can do math huh? Well then that's nine dragons all together!"

**Dark Paladin's Attack: 7400**

"I'll end this duel now by attack your darkness dragon!"

"Artemis has this in the bag." Brandon asked.

"That's why he's the best." Zack said.

"Sucks that we still have to go." James continued.

"Shut up!" Brandon and Zack said annoyed by the fact that it was the truth.

"Dark Paladin attack with Dragon Slayer!"

"I activate my facedown card! Scrap Iron Scarecrow!" A scrapyard dummy appeared on the field and blocked the spell that was meant for Blake's dragon.

"I'll end my turn there then."

"I draw then! I'll put down another facedown to end my turn!"

"Then I draw! Now Dark Paladin attack!"

"My facedown kicks in!"

"Scrap Iron Scarecrow?"

"Nope! Threatining Roar!" Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon then roared countering Dark Paladin's attack and ending the battle phase.

"Then I'll end my turn, next turn it's over for you!"

"Not for long because my fusion monster must come appear! Meet Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon(4500/3800)!" The three headed dragon appeared with a strong intensity that scared Artemis.

"So that's what you set up huh?"

"Yeah, but I'm not done yet! Because I'm sacraficing it!"

"Sacraficing your strongest monster?"

"To bring out my next one! Meet Blue Eyes Shining Dragon(3000/2500)!" A cybernetic blue eyes appeared ready to destroy anything in it's path, "Now since t's my main phase my monsters effect kicks in! Now Darkness Metal Dragon bring back Blu Eyes Ultimate(4500/3800)!" Next I'll throw down my last facedown card to end my turn.

**Dark Paladin's Attack: 8400**

"This duel is over! Dark Paladin attack!" Artemis declared in anger.

"No! Skill Drain let's go!"

"Skill Drain!"

"The perfect card no? This only comes in handy when facing off against an anti dragon deck."

"So you set me up?"

"Exactly!"

_Artemis: 3100_

_Blake: 3000_

"No!" Artemis yelled as his monster attacked and was destroyed by Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon.

"Hope you don't mind since my Soldarity is still in place."

"I forgot!"

**Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon's Attack: 3600**

**Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon's Attack: 5300**

**Blue Eyes Shinning Dragon's Attack: 3800**

"No!" Artemis screamed as his monster was destroyed.

_Artemis: 2400_

_Blake: 3000_

"I'll end my turn with a facedown monster."

"Like it's going to stop me! I draw! Now Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack with Ultimate Burst Stream Destruction!" all three heads then blasted the facedown monster, having it revealed to be a Buster Blader.

"Now Blue Eyes Shining Dragon attack with Shining Burst Stream Destruction!" The monster then released a bright white and blue flammed blast ending the duel.

_Artemis: 0_

_Blake: 3000_

"Ha!" Artemis laughed as he fell to the ground.

"You lost dude!" Brandon said as he James and Zack all joined him.

"That's okay, that duel was fun for me." He said.

"That was an amazing duel." Blake advised.

"Well Blake, you are only one of the few. Tomorrow let's go meet Jericho."

"Jericho C. Johnson?"

"Yeah. So what do you say? You down? We cool? Are we friends?"

"Hmph. Yeah. We're cool." Blake said as he fell to the ground with the rest. Artemis had began to make new friends and during this process his limits would be pushed.


	18. Experiments

"Huh..." Artemis got up and walked over to Melissa, "Hey Melissa why coming with me?" Artemis asked.

"Your brother recommended it."

"Why?"

"I don't know, just don't question his intellegence. He has told me that I must now supervise you on your trips to school and back."

"What about while I'm there?"

"He said nothing about that."

"Well while you're here want to duel?"

"We are sitting on a private jet not prepared for monster as such as mine almost three thousand feet above the ocean and you want to duel?"

"I'll take that as a no." Artemis said as he st back down with his arms across his chest, "Hey do you have any idea on how to beat a deck that is based off summoning Exxod?"

"As in Exodd the Master of the Guard?"

"Well basically just don't let them summon it, if they bust it out then use a monster with stronger attack, or a spell card will do. EVen trap cards should be able to take it out. Stall and use the burn strategy me and your brother tought you. Okay? May I ask why?"

"Because my friends moved so now I'm dueling the top five duelist at my school. I already made friends with a Dragon duelist."

"Really? Well then good luck with all of that."

"Thanks." The plane landed and Artemis was dropped off.

"Well now I must go over look some studies down at a secret facility."

"So why you telling me?"

"You are the prince you deserve to know of my whereabouts."

"Fair enough." Melissa then left. Artemis then found his new friend Blake as they walked together to look for Jericho C. Johnson the King of the Sphinx.

* * *

"Huh..." Lucas sighed as he struggled to get up. He had his body all tapped up from the duel. Though he did start dueling again anyways. He forced himself to duel pushing himself nad his deck along with SaviorZero. He slipped on his jeans and shoes and began to walk towards the door with his beaten and tapped up abdomen. The door slid open and there stood Marina.

"Lucas!" She said as she then began to hold him.

"Hey Marina..."

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"About your conditions."

"I'm fine okay? We've been over this through and through."

"Look after your duel with Max Ryder we all exoected you to collapse, but you just got right back up."

"That's the advantage of being the underdog."

"Whatever. Anyways, listen, Lyle predicts that the energy that you gave off wasn't from dueling SaviorZero."

"Then what was it from? If it wasn't from SaviorZero."

"That's what we intend to find out."

"How?"

"The board has all agreed to having you being studied."

"Studied? As in cut open?"

"Not really. Just a few X-rays here and there, maybe understand why that energy was emmited and why it came from you."

"Well then whatever. Who care's? I'll do it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Well okay then. Here." Marina dropped a bag on Lucas's bed.

"Huh?"

"Get dressed in this okay?"

"Fine sure whatever." Lucas got up and Marina left the room. The door behind her closed.

"So is going to do it?" T.J asked.

"Yeah is down for it?" Gabriel asked right after.

"He's going to do it. As his teammates I expect that both of you will be by his side to make sure nothing goes wrong with the experiment."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. The Dark King just highly recommended that you guys be ready to duel."

"Hmph...fine then." T.J took out his duel disk and his deck.

"Right." Gabe did the same and they followed Marina to a large white room.

"Huh..." Lucas sighed as he slipped on a grey t-shirt, a brown like vest, a beaten up pair of pants, brown shoes, and grey gloves, "Why do I need gloves?" He asked himself out loud. "Oh well who cares." Lucas then walked out of his room and found Lyle.

"So you ready Lucas?"

"Yeah let's go."

"Right." Lyle then lead him to the labratory for where they would conduct their experiments. He had Lucas lay out across an all white steel table. Multiple doctors and surgens came nad locked him with cold steel shackles.

"Alright Lucas...be prepared this might shock you, you know as in come to you as a surprise, but this is probably going to hurt."

"Alot or a little?"

"Honestly I have no idea."

"Well then...I guess there's only one way to find out...let's get it started."

* * *

"So you really plan on dueling Jericho in front of everybody?" Blake asked as they walked towards the Obelisk Blue Arena.

"Yeah of course. There's no other way to do it right? I mean I want to prove I'm the better challenge so why not like this?"

"Well what happens if you lose?"

"Well it looks like I lost to you and we are good friends."

"Right I guess, but Jericho is kinda cold hearted."

"Oh who cares." then int the arena everybody cheered as Artemis stood there with his new friend Blake. One one side of the dueling field a boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and white skin stood dressed in a black t-shirt, a blue blazer jacket, black jean pants, and black and blue shoes. He readied his duel disk.

"So you're Jericho huh?" Artemis asked as he pulled out his duel disk as well.

"Yeah you got a problem with that?"

"No just asking. So you ready to duel?"

"Let's do this thing."

"Alright then." Artemis and Jericho picked up their first five cards.

"I'll go first!" Jericho said.

_Artemis: 4000_

_Jericho: 4000_

"First I'll summon Moai Interceptor Cannons(1100/2000) in attack mode!" Then three large stone tiki heads appeared on the field in front of Jericho, "I'll end my turn by putting down a facedown card!"

"I'll start by summoning Justice Freedom Dog(1100/300)!" A small white dog wearing a cape with the design of the american flag appeared.

"That all you got?"

"Actually no! You see Justice Freedom Dog is a Tuner monster with a special ability."

"Which would be what?"

"That is going to have to wait on your next turn. So for now I'll end with a facedown."

"Then I'll sacrafice my cannons to summon Labryinth Wall(0/3000)!" On the field appeared large stone walls as they over took the field.

"Great!" Artemis yelled.

"Yeah for me! My monster is in defense mode just to let you know. Next I'll throw down another facedown."

"So my turn...well I said you'd find out my dog's ability on your next turn..well I lied! I'm going to now summon Justice Defender(500/2500) in defense mode!" A large fat man wearing red white and blue armor appeared on the field with two scarves tied around his wrist.

"So what now?" Jericho asked.

"So it looks like I've got two monsters on the field huh? One's a level four monster, the other is a level two tuner. Two plus four is six right?"

"Yeah so?"

"So now I'll activate Double Summon and bring out my Justice Kid(1200/300)!" A small kid dressed in all blue clothes wearing white underwear, and a large red cape with a large white star apeared on the field.

"What are you planning?"

"Well let's see with two level two monsters plus a level four monster that adds up to a level eight monster!"

2(*Justice Freedom Dog)+2(Justice Kid)+4(Justice Defender)=8

"Now meet a monster who will find light in even the darkest of souls and the darkeset of hearts! Meet Justice Dragon(3000/2500)!" The large dragon appeared on the field preparing for battle, "Next I'll activate Card Destruction and get rid of our hands!" Artemis siad replacing the one card in his hand to bring back another.

"Hmph. I have three new cards now."

"Yeah and I have one! The only card I need! I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Justice Strike Flyer(2100/2100)!" The large winged man of justice appeared next to the dragon, "I'll end my turn there!"

"I draw then! I now activate Pot of Greed! I'll draw two cards next! Then I'll sacrafice my wall to summon Gurdian Sphinx(1700/2400)!" On the field appeared a large egyptian sphinx.

"Hmph, so you got rid of the walls for that?"

"Just watch! Because now I can tribute this monster to special summon Exodd Master of the Guard(0/4000)!" Then the large stone like Exodia monster appeared in defense mode.

"Crap..."

"Next I'll activate Double Summon to bring out Andro Sphinx(3000/2500)!"

"Now I see why he's at the top..." Artemis whispered to himself a he faced the large lion-human hybrid face to face.

"Lucky for you he can't attack this turn. So I'll end my turn with a facedown card."

"Woo..." Artemis sighed.

"Artemis find something out! Now!" Blake called.

"I'll try..alright then! Justice Strike Flyer drop the bomb! You should know his effect you lose 500 life points for every monster on the field!" The robotic man flew over and dropped five bombs upon Jericho.

_Artemis: 4000_

_Jericho: 2500_

"That's the only damage you are going to be able to do as long as there are monsters on the field."

"Then I'm okay with that! Now I'll placedown a facedown card and attack your Andro Spinx with my Justtice Dragon! Go Freedom Flare!" The dragon then took adeep breath and released a powerful blast of red white and blue flames.

"That's a suicide run!" Jericho called as his Andro Sphinx jumped up in the air and striked down Justice Dragon.

"That's what you would think huh? I activate my facedown card that I jsut placed! It's called Medal of Honor! Now by giving up 500 life points my monster can stay on the field whenever it now does battle! So I'll pay that price!"

_Artemis: 3500_

_Jericho: 2500_

"Also as long as we are in the battle phase it can still attack!"

"No.."

"Justice Dragon use Freedom Flare upon that facedown card!"

"Looks like your Justice Dragon is gone! My facedown card is Medusa Worm(500/600)!"

"But don't forget that by giving up 500 life points my monster negates any other monsters effects! So I'll give up a thousand life points to negate both your Medusa Worm, and your Exodd's effects!" The red, white, and blue flames continued to burn up the worm.

_Artemis: 2500_

_Jericho: 2500_

"Looks like you are doing very well." Jericho said.

"Thanks. Now since I'm out of cards it's your turn."

"I draw!" Jericho looked at the one card in his hand and the two facedowns. Exodd's effects were now useless so he might as well try a new tactic. "I activate Toll and end my turn! Now we both must pay five hundred life points to declare an attack!"

"Fine with me! Justice Strike Flyer let your effect do some real damage!" The mosnter then flew over back to Jericho and dropped off three bombs.

_Artemis: 2500_

_Jericho: 1000_

"I'll end my turn there."

"My turn then!" Jericho knew it was over, but he only had one more move to go. With this new card in his hand it might do the trick at least for a little while. "I activate Sword and Shield to switch my monsters attack and defense! Then I'll switch my Exodd into attack mode!"

**Exodd the Master of the Guard's Attack: 4000**

"Exodd attack with Massive Master Destruction!" The large monster then punched Strike Flyer at the cost of 500 life points from Jericho.

_Artemis: 600_

_Jericho: 500_

"I'll end my turn.." Jericho knew that it was now game over, if he couldn't win he had at least made it close, or made Artemis think it was over.

"I'll now draw! I activate..."

"I activate Gravity Bind!"

"How long have you had that?"

"I've had it for a while awaiting the right time...but there was not, so now I activate it in hopes of postponing our match!"

"Well maybe you should've waited till I finished! Because I activate Heavy Storm!"

"No!" Jericho was in shock as a large tornado destroyed all of his facedown and face up spell and trap cards.

"Next up Justice Drgon attack with Freedom Flare!"

_Artemis: 100_

_Jericho: 500_

The large draong destroyed the large egyptian monarch of a mosnter with red, white, and blue flames winnning the duel.

_Artemis: 100_

_Jericho: 0_

"I win." Artemis then walked over and helped Jericho up, "So Jericho nice duel, I just want to know something."

"What?"

"Well since you aren't as cold hearted as people think and say, let's be friends."

"Ummm..okay."

* * *

"Alright you guys it's time to get going." Luck said as he Thomas, Marcos, and Shin all readied their duel disk and their bags. They knew that Marcus and Alex were watchin and that's just exactly what they neeed. "Let's go!" Luck said. They already knew when they would be coming in. Luck stood by the door on one side and Thomas on the other with Shin standing in front of it.

"What's going on in here!" Marcus yelled as he kicked down the door only to be welcomed and greeted with a kick to the gut, a punch to the face, and a blow to the back of the head.

"Guah!" Marcus fell.

"Alright what's up?" Alex asked as he looked through the deck his sister gave him.

"Alex get out of the way!" Marcos called kicking him down.

"Ow! Darn it! Just leave you guys!" Alex called.

"Oh right sorry!" Luck siad as they tied the two up. Alex looked at his deck on the floor. His sister gave that to him, too bad she's gone now. Now all that was left was his uncle and his cousins. The Dark King and his sons.

* * *

"So they've left already huh?" Death asked Conquest.

"Yeah they're all gone."

"Finally!" Famine said as he got up and walked over to the rest of the group.

"So now we wait for him or does he come to us?" War asked.

"He comes to us.." Death asked as he closed his eyes and they turned red.

* * *

"So everything is going fine and we've been experimenting for at least two hours or even more." Lyle said.

"Alright so everything is fine?" Marina asked.

"Yeah he's okay."

"Good." Then a flatline dissrupted everybody.

"What's going on?" Gabriel asked.

"I don't know. Doctor Rolos check!" Lyle commanded.

"Yes sir!" The random doctor then ran over and began to check up on Lucas along with multiple other doctors.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He cried as his eyes glowed red, his voice became disorted and broke out of the shackles. He then raised a hand causing the glass to shatter as he then ran out and left for his room.

"What was that!" Melissa yelled in anger.

"T.J! Gabriel get ready to duel! Go jump into your duel runners!"

"Right!" They both yelled in unison.

"Lady Melissa please stay here Prince Kai must be reported of this." Lyle explained.

"So why must I stay?"

"Because we must supervise T.J and Gabriel's duel while you call and inform Prince Kai on everything."

"Fine then." Melissa said in anger. Lucas entered his room and grabbed both of his decks. His Turbo deck, the Genex deck, and his Chaos deck, Chaos Angeles and Chaos Heroes, as he grabbed his helemt and went to find his ride. There was only one place he wanted to go now, and that was to find the 4 Horsemen.

* * *

Next time! The Escape Plan for Luck, Thomas, Marcos, and Shin is working so far! But what happens when the 4 Horsemen send some duelist to have them be forced towards their castle of doom? Will they follow when they recieve information on Lucas? Or will they run back home to live their lives and forget about the past? Stay tuned and prepare for what the future might behold.


	19. The Escape Part 1

"Hey Death what do we do about the kids? They aren't coming here? They don't even know that the boy is still breathing." Famine explained.

"Don't worry about it Famine everything is set up. You know the motto."

"Right." Famine nodded, "Power through famine." He started.

"Power through war..." War continued.

"Power through conquest..." Conquest procceeded.

"Power through death.." Death continued, "next is power through fear." He finished.

* * *

"Are you serious?" Kai said in shock as Ikaros took Kira to the nursing room.

"Yes milord." Melissa replied.

"So Lyle, Blaze and Soran are after him right?"

"That is correct my prince."

"Hmmm...I'll be back." Kai turned around and met back up with Kira, "Kira." He whispered.

"What?" Kira responded coldly out of pain.

"The boy escaped. You know? Lucas."

"What? That means Death has made his move."

"Correct. So what do we do?"

"Well first your uncle is probably finally intereating the one that was taken over."

"Okay so what?" Kai said.

"He'll duel him to find out his information, meanwhile we need to find out if his friends are still in jail."

"Right. I'll get somebody on it. Ikaros take care of Kira okay?"

"Yes Master Kai." Said a worried Ikaros as she held Kira in her arms.

"Alright I'm going to find Artemis."

"Why?"

"It's time his deck got an upgrade if he's going to fight alongside us." Kai said as he then vanished only to come face to face with Melissa.

"Lord Kai..." She said.

"Melissa we are going to find Artemis at school okay?"

"Yes Milord." She replied.

"Huh..." Kai took out the new deck he made for Artemis, "If Artemis likes his Justice Deck, then he'll love thse Allies of Justice Deck." Kai then put the deck away and left for his jet.

* * *

"Shall we start?" Conquest asked Death.

"Your pawn is up first War."

"Alrighty then!" War stepped up and hovered his hand upon a digital board. "Power through war..." He whispered as eight large monarchs moved forwards.

* * *

"Alright you guys! We did it!" Luck said as he began to run forwards amonst the rest. During their stay they discovered secret ways on how to get out of Extnction. They were already out side the stadium which was the easy part. The hard part would to be able to get to town with out Marcus and Alex getting freed of there ropes.

"Looks like we'll be able to make it!" Marcos said.

"We are so close to freedom!" Thomas said happily. They saw a bright light only to be stopped as they reached the cliffs that looked down upon the city.

"Hello all of you! I was sent here by my master."

"Well we don't care what the Dark King wants! We're out of here!" Shin said in anger.

"Who said it was the Dark King?" The man replied.

"What are you talking about?"

"I was sent here by War."

"By...War?" Shin asked.

"Yes by War! He has ordered me to duel one of you! If the chosen one wins then I shall give you important information about your friend Lucas, if you are to lose then that person is to come with me as a new slave uner the power of the apocalypse!"

"Hmph...a do or die battle huh? I like it! I'm down for it!" Marcos said as he stepped up ready to duel.

"Well then Nature Boy huh?" The man stepped into the light wearing a long black cape out of an all whtie robe along with a red scarf and two large black gauntlets.

"So you've heard of me?"

"Does it matter? Today your soul dies and your body shall become enslaved by the darkness! So prepare yourself to be devoured! And I, Mobius Zen, shall be the one that sent you!""

"Shut up..." Marcos said as his duel disk readied.

_Marcos: 4000_

_Mobius: 4000_

* * *

"Blaze have you found him yet?" Lyle asked.

_"No not yet!"_ He replied driving up and down the streets of the city.

"Well make sure that he don't get ambushed...or crash...or anything! You HAVE to win the duel if you engage!"

"I understand Newmark."

_"Do you? He is important to come back alive!"_

"I got it, I got it...I'll handle him.."

"Will you!" A distorted voice called as a blue and white duel runner came down, Blaze soon realized it was Lucas and SaviorZero.

"Lucas!" Blaze yelled as he was pushed to the side.

"Let's duel!"

"Got it!" Blaze said setting his duel disk.

_Lucas: 4000_

_Blaze: 4000_

_"Finally Lucas! Let us battle!"_ The voice came back and called, _"You shall overtake him in a Turbo Duel!"_

"A Turbo Duel? Of course not! Blaze will burn me up! I have a better plan!" Lucas then lifted his foot as he rode side by side with Blaze and kicked him in the face causing him to go off course and off towards the beach.

"Guah!" Blaze crashed rolled over in the sand quickly, "Well then looks like this is going to be diffent than I expected."

_"Blaze what's going on?"_ Newmark asked.

"Well it's not a Turbo Duel, but it is a duel so I'll do what I can!" Blaze said as he set up his duel disk.

"Then let us start!" Lucas said as he pulled over and took the first turn.

_Blaze: 4000_

_Lucas: 4000_

"I'll start off by activating Pandemonium!" Lucas smacked down his field spell card as a large demonic cave like castle spread all across the beach. "Now we don't have to pay life points during our standby phase for Archfiend monsters, each time one of our archfiend monsters is destroyed you we can place a monster who's level is lower than the destroyed monster from our deck to our hand!"

"But I don't have any archfiend monsters..." Blaze said dissapointed.

"But I do! I summon Archfiend General(2100/800) in attack mode! As long as Pandemonium's on the field he can stay!" On the field in front of Lucas a orange colored archfiend with red bone like armor and a green cape appeared on the field.

"Darn it..."

"I'll end my turn with two facedown cards!"

"Then I'll start! First I'll summon Fire Tropper(1000/1000)!"

"I'll now activate Reckless Greed! This allows me to draw two cards, but I have to skip my next two draw phases! Also I'll chain by activating Trap Hole!"

"What!" Blaze yelled as his monster quickly fell into a hole that appeared beneath it and just dissappeared.

"You may continue."

"Then I activate Double Summon and bring out..."

"Another Fire Trooper I know that's what happens whenever you have three of one card in your whole deck."

"Then you know how this duel will end!" Blaze yelled as another Fire Trooper appeared on the field, "I'll activate his effect and do 1000 points of damage!"

_Lucas: 3000_

_Blaze: 4000_

"Hmph.." Lucas smirked as the monster flared up and burned him. He actually seemed uneffected.

"I'll end my turn..."

"The thing about your deck is that you plan to end it by just burn damage! You never really focused on saving yourself! This duel is over!" Lucas said. He couldn't draw yet, but he didn't need to, "I'll now summon Beast King Barbaros(3000/1200)!" A lion warrior like creature appeared on the field ready to strike, "Since I summoned him without a tribute he loses most of his attack points as they become 1900."

**Beast King Barbaros's Attack: 1900**

"Hmmm..."

"Next I'll activate Pot of Greed and draw two cards!" Lucas now had five cards in his hand again, "You are left wide open...huh..how sad. Now Archfiend General attack with Dark Charge!" Then archfiend monster then charged up at Blaze and stabbed him with his blade filled with dark energy.

_Lucas: 3000_

_Blaze: 1900_

"Guah!" Blaze fell to a knee.

"I should end it...but I want you to suffer so a quick attack with equal power is going to do me now good. An overpowered attack should do the trick, so for no I end my turn."

"Are you serious! You just made a big mistake! I draw! Next I'll summon my thrid Fire Trooper(1000/1000)! Then I'll activate his effect one more!"

_Lucas: 2000_

_Blaze: 1900_

"Next I'll put down a facedown card and activate my second Double Summon to bring out Volcanic Slicer(1800/1200) in defense mode!" A small mechanical fire breathing dinosaur like monster appeared on the field, "With this monsters effect I can do 500 points of direct damage! So I will!" The monster then released a powerful and large stream of fire that circled around Lucas.

_Lucas: 1500_

_Blaze: 1900_

"So that all you got?" Lucas teased as the fire around him died down quickly.

"I'm done for now..." Blaze said in anger.

"I don't draw draw!" Lucas said as he began to laugh some.

"I activate my facedown card! Backfire now for every fire type monster you destroy on my field you lose 500 life points!"

"Then I'll just have to take that risk!" Lucas yelled back, "I'll now summon Genex Controller(1400/1200)!" A small robotic box like monster appeared on the field, "Next I'll activate my own Double Summon and summon out my Genex Gaia(1000/1900)!" Another monster appeared, it looked as though it was a large man in a suit of armor made for mining.

"So you summoned out two weak monsters? That's your big finale?"

"No, so just shut up and watch! Time for a Synchro summon!"

3(*Genex Controller)+3(Genex Gaia)=6

"Now I'll Synchro summon Geo Genex(1800/2800)!" The on the field a polished up version of Genex Gaia appeared on the field with fire seeping from it's mining like blades that were used for weapons, "I'll now activate my spell card Limiter Removal to double the attack of all machine type monsters on the field!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

**Geo Genex's Attack: 3600**

"Now Beast King Barbaros attack with Beast King Spear!" The monster then rushed up and destroyed the monster on Blaze's field known as Volcanic Slicer.

_Lucas: 1000_

_Blaze: 1900_

"Now Geo Genex attack with Earth Shatter!" With that Geo Genex leaped into the air and smashed it's claw against the ground, as it was still covered with Pandemonium, and ended the duel as rocks flew up and knocked out Blaze.

_Lucas: 1000_

_Blaze: 0_

"I win...punk..hmph." With that Lucas got back his SaviorZero and rode off, "That's one down one to go, next up Soran."


	20. The Escape Part 2

_Marcos: 4000_

_Mobius: 4000_

"I'll go first! I draw.." Mobius looked at his hand, "I end my turn there."

"What?" Marcos looked conofused.

"Just go on!"

"Before we do...I have a question."

"What?"

"Are you going to try and win or lose?"

"Hmph...this time we're able to win!"

"Well then I'm going to have to give it all then. I'll put down one monster in defense position then activate Scapegoat!" On the field next to Marcos's facedown monster four other colorful sheep appeared on the field, "Then I'll follow up with Swords of Revealing Light!" Multiple golden swords of light appeared around Mobius.

"Hmm...this makes things difficult."

"It sure does, I end my turn there."

"I special summon Cyber Dragon(2100/1600)!" On the field a metallic dragon appeared with it's snake like body, "Then I'll sacrafice this monster to bring out my Kuraz the Light Monarch(2400/1000)!" On the field a large golden monarch of light appeared.

"Wow...a level six monster already?" Marcos was surprised to be going face to face with a monster like this.

"This is the light! Now with Kuraz's effect I can destroy up to two monsters on the field! I pick two of your tokens!" The large monarch punched two of the sheep in front of Marcos completely destroying them, "Now for each card destroyed you can draw one card."

"Well I guess there is a bright side." Marcos said as he drew two cards holding five cards in his hand again.

"I'll end my turn there."

"Then I draw! I summon Snyfuss(100/100) in attack mode!" On the field a brown colored dog stood next to the goats and Marcos's facedown card," Now I'll flip summon my Naturia Cliff(1500/1000)!" Then a large white stone wall with red moss like hair stood by the dog, "Now I'll tune both of them to bring out a monster of pure nature!"

1(*Snyfuss)+4(Naturia Cliff)=5

Snyfuss dissapeared and turned into three green colored circle like gears in the air as while Naturia Cliff jumped through the circles turning into two blue colored stars. Then in their place a new monster.

"Naturia Beast(2200/1700)!" Marcos called as the green tiger like monster with trees for legs appeared, "Now I'll activate the spell card Burden of the Mighty! So no every mosnter you summon loses a hundred life points times their own level! So your monarch of light is a level six monster so it loses six hundred attack points!"

**Kuraz the Monarch of Light's Attack: 1800**

"Great.." Mobius whispered.

"Now Naturia Beast attack with Nature Fang Fury!"

"RRRAAAWWW!" The monster did as told ripping up the large monarch to shreads.

_Marcos: 4000_

_Mobius: 3600_

"Then I'll end my turn."

"I draw then!" Mobius was in good luck. In his hand he had Monster Reincarnation to bring back Kuraz to his hand, he had his Caius the Shadow Monarch in his hand, along with Double Summon, and Archfiend General which was a level four monster with a high attack and an effect that would destroy it at the end of the turn anyways.

"Let's do this Mobius we don't have all day!" Marcos yelled.

"You're right you don't, but time is on my side...and so our the monarchs! I'll activate my Monster Reincarnation and get rid oe one card to-

"I activate my monsters effect and send the top two cards from deck to the graveyard to negate your spell card!"

"What!"

"You just discareded one card for no reason. Ha."

"Fine then I'll summon my Archfiend General(2100/800) in attack mode, then I'll follow up with Double Summon and tribute..."

"My monster's effect shall come in use again!" Marcos said sending the top two cards from the top of his deck to the graveyard to negate his spell card.

"No!" Mobius cried out in anger. He was now left with nothing.

"My turn!" Marcos said drawing his next card. Archfeind General was then destroyed at the end of Mobius's turn sicne he didn't have Pandamoneium on the field, "I'll start off by summoning Naturia Pumpkin(1400/800)!" A green colored pumpkin made it's appearance on the field.

"Why did you bring out a small green pumpkin?"

"Because when it's normal summoned I can special summon a Naturia monster from my hand! I pick my Naturia Cosmobeet(1000/700)!" On the field a ball of roots appeared, "Then I'll activate tune both monsters!"

2(*Naturia Cherries)+4(Naturia Pumpkin)=6

"Meet my Naturia Barkion(2500/1800)!" A large white dragon wih bark underneath it's body for a belly appeared and floated next to Marcos's Naturia Beast, "Next I'll activate Double Summon to bring out Naturia White Oak(1800/1400)!" Marcos now had three monsters on the field. He had his newly summoned large brown moss and leaf covered Naturia White Oak, his Naturia Beast, and his Naturia Barkion. Meanwhile Mobius was defenesless.

"Come on Marcos finish it!" Luck yelled.

"Make it quick!" Thomas yelled.

"We got no time to waste!" Shin yelled.

"Right!" Marcos agreed, "I'll now activate the last spell card in my hand! Polymerization! Now I'll fuse Naturia Beast alongside with my Naturia Barkion to fusion summon my Naturia Exterio(2800/2400)!" Both Barkion and Naturia Beast came together as they glew green Barkio took over Naturia's Beast body turning it's own body into Naturia Beast's armor.

"No! I'm not going to lose!"

"Well to freaking bad!" Marcos called, "Now Naturia White Oak attack with Wild Frenzy!" The large tree did as told as roots came up from beneath Mobius and did some serious damage.

_Marcos: 4000_

_Mobius: 1800_

"Now it's time to end this with Naturia Exterio! Exterio attack wih Nature Blast Force!" The monster did as told releasing a large green blast that won the duel.

_Marcos: 4000_

_Mobius: 0_

Marcos, Luck, Thomas, and Shin had no time to celebrate they began to get away from Mobius, only to be stopped again.

"Wait!" He called.

"What do you want now?" Luck asked.

"Don't you want to know about Lucas?" He asked.

"Shut up!" Shin said in anger.

"You guys do want to find him right? He is your friend."

"He's dead!" Thomas yelled.

"Is he? Maybe if you went to go find the 4 Horsemen your minds might change."

"How do we know if you're telling the truth?" Thomas asked with his heavy french accent.

"You don't you just have to go with your gut...you better hurry..if he gets there before you guys he might turn into something worse than the Dark King."

"Which would be what? What is worse than the Dark King?" Marcos asked.

"Fear..." Mobius whispered.

"Fear? What do you mean fear?" Shin asked.

"Power through fear..." Then Mobius's body slowly disinegrated.

"Should we go find him?" Marcos asked.

"I don't know what to believe." Thomas replied.

"What do we do Luck?" Shin asked.

"We go find our friend..."

"How?"

"We'll find a way." With that Luck began to lead the rest of the group away from the Dark Kingdom. They first had escape on their minds...now all they had was finding Lucas.

* * *

Kai and Melissa finally arrived at Duel Academy in their search for Artemis.

"Arty!" Kai called as he jumped off of the plane and began jogging to all of the dorms, "Arty! Hey you kid!" Kai called pulling over an Obelisk Blue student, "Where is Artemis?"

"Oh he's dueling right now."

"He's dueling? Right now? Where?"

"Well the duel hasn't started yet but you should probally go check the Obelisk arena."

"Right thanks." Kai then quickly ran over to the Obelisk arena to see his brother putting on his duel disk against some blonde haired girl around his age, she had pale skin, and green eyes she wore the Obelisk blue outfit.

"Arty!" He called as he quickly ran over and slid on one knee and pulled out the deck.

"Hey Kai what are you doing here."

"Listen I have no time to explain all of this but I need to give this to you."

"What is it?" Artemis asked lost.

"This is an updated version of your original justice deck these cards are called the Allies of Justice, trust me you'll like them alot better, you can even put your Justice Dragon in the deck."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Listen like I said I have no time to explain so just take the deck."

"Umm...okay right."

"Alright I need to go now, but next time I get you you better be ready to duel."

"Against you?"

"No with me...against a force much, much stronger."

"Uhh...you're scaring me."

"Look I'm sorry, but this is important. Look I got to go." With that Kai left and Artemis prepared his deck for his duel against Kelly.

"So we going to start this or what!" Kelly yelled.

"Let's get this crap started!" Artemis said slipping his Justice Dragon into his new deck.

_Artemis: 4000_

_Kelly: 4000_

"I'll let ladies go first."

"Then I draw! I'll summon Burning Beast(1500/1000)!" On the field a large monster that looked made out of pure fire, rocks, and lava. "I'll end my turn with a facedown card."

"Then I draw!" Artemis looked at his hand. This was the first time he'd be dueling with out his Justice deck and now he's dueling with these monster cards called Allies of Justice. He was hoping they were as good as Kai made them out to be, "I'll start off by special summoninig my almighty Cyber Dragon(2100/1600)!" On the field the white metalic serpitine like dragon appeared on the field, "Next I'll sacrafice it to summon my Ally of Justice Omni-Weapon(2200/800)!" On the field a large purple and somewhat gold colored machine appeared on the field with it's multiple array of weapons.

"What is that?" Kelly asked out of fear.

"Hmph...let's find out. Now Ally of Justice Omni-Weapon attack with Omni-Assault!" The large monster walked over to the large molten monster and destroyed it with a realtive ease.

_Artemis: 4000_

_Kelly: 3300_

"I activate my trap card! Reckless Greed! Now I can draw two cards, but I can't draw for my next two draw phases." Kelly drew two more cards and looked back over the field.

"Well then it's all you after I placedown my facedown."

"Well let's see what I got...I think I'll start off by summoning X-Head Cannon(1800/1500)!" The twin barrel monster appeared in front of Kelly. "Next I'll activate Double Summon and bring out my Y-Dragon Head(1500/1600)!" The red robotic like dragon appeared on the field.

"That all you got?"

"I'll put down my Swords of Revealing Light!"

"Great..." Artemis whispered as multiple golden blades surrounded him.

"Your turn."

"Like it's going to matter. I draw! I'll now summon Ally of Justice Cycle Reader(1000/1000)!" On the field a white, red, gold, and black spider colored machine appeared on the field.

"Why would you risk bringing out a weak monster compared to all of mine?"

"Well first off you only have two monsters okay? Second this new monster I summoned just happens to be a tuner! So I'll tune both monsters..." Artemis wanted to bring out his Justice Dragon but he also wanted to test this deck some more, "I'll bring out my Ally of Justice Light Gazer(2400/1600)!"

3(*Ally of Justice Cycle Reader)+5(Ally of Justice Omni-Weapon)=8

A large white and gold colored appeared on the field. A large silver mechanical ring circled around the body of large facelss doll like machine.

"Whoa..." Was all Kelly was able to mutter.

"Hmph..lucky you I can't attack this turn so I'll end with my second facedown."

"Then I'll capitalize by summoning Z-Metal Tank(1500/1300)!" On the field the yellow one eyed tank came to life, "Next I'll have them come together as one to make XYZ-Dragon Cannon(2800/2600)!" All three mosnters seperated every one of their robotic joints and quickly came together to form a mosnter of mass destruction.

"So...good job." Artemis sighed.

"Hmph I think I'll attack you now."

"Not if I activate Slip of Fortune! It's a trap card that negates your attack and allows me to remove my monster from play till my next standby phase." Artemis took his card and placed it in his pocket.

"Well then I'll end my turn."

"Good so my draw!" Artemis observed his hand, "I'll bring back my Light Gazer now if you don't mind." Artemis said bringing back his Synchro monster. "Let's see I'll activate my Swords of Conceling Light! Now all of your monster switch to facedown defense position!"

"No!" Kelly yelled as her power house monster of mass destruction switched it's mode and turned into it's facedown form. Then multiple black swords with a golden colored aura began to surround Kelly.

"Next I should let you know that my Light Gazer gains two hundred attack points for every light monster in your graveyard. I count three."

**Ally of Justice Light Gazer's Attack: 3000**

"So now your monster has grown stronger? My monster is still in defense position!"

"I realize this, which is why I activate two spell cards from my hand! One of them is Monster Reborn! So now I'll bring back my Ally of Justice Cycle Reader(1000/1000)!" Once again the spider like monster came to the field, "The second one is Autonomous Action Unit! I'll give up fifeteen hundred life points to capture one of your mosnters from the grave!"

_Artemis: 2500_

_Kelly: 3300_

"I'm taking control of your X-Head Cannon(1800/1500)!" Once again the double barrel monster appeared, "Now I'll summon my monster Ally Salvo(400/200)!" A small black orb appeared next to the rest of Artemis's monsters, "Time for a tuning!" He said pointing towards the sky as his Cycle Reader flew up to the air and turned into three green circles while H-Head Cannon and Ally Salvo turned into two blue stars each and went through the rings.

3(*Ally of Justice Cycle Reader)+2(Ally Salvo)+4(X-Head Cannon)=9

"When all beings of justice come together they create a new being of power! Fight beside your allies and for me! Ally of Justice Field Marshall(2900/2600)!" On the field a large white and gold colored machine like man stood beside Artemis's other monster, "Now you luck out again thanks to the fact that the swords die this turn." Artemis pointed out.

"My draw!" The swords around Artemis vanished.

"Darn it..." Kelly didn't know what to do with the Swords of Concealing Light still up, "I'll end."

"My turn!" Artemis said happily. He could attack now. "Now Ally of Justice Field Marshall attack with Justice Take Down!" The large machine monster rushed up to the facedown monster simply known as XYZ-Dragon Cannon. It smashed it destroying the monster.

"Whenever my Field Marshall destroys a facedown monster and sends it to the graveyard I can draw one card! So I'll do just that!"

"No!"

"Now I'll activate my Quick Spell card Limiter Removal and double my monsters attack!"

"NO!"

**Ally of Justice Field Marshall's Attack: 5800**

**Ally of Justice Light Gazer's Attack: 6000**

"Light Gazer attack with Light Search Destroyer!" The large machine started flashing lights as it beamed down against Kelly and took out the rest of her life points.

"Looks like I win."

Artemis: 2500

Kelly: 0

Artemis walked over to help Kelly up.

"So what do you say? We friends?"

"Friends...us? Umm..." Kelly blushed at the thought, "Sure..." She took his hand and they just looked at each other.

"Uhh..." Artemis blushed as he helped her up, "Right let's go."


	21. Power through Famine

"Luck how do we know where we're going?" Marcos asked.

"Look if they really want us to come find Lucas then they'll send somebody to have us get pointed in the right direction." Luck began to explain, "Look also since that there were four of them we only have three more tries to find out where Lucas is heading."

"Well the first try was just a tip right?" Thomas asked.

"That's right, so now we have to decide who's going to duel first."

"I will duel." Thomas raised his hand as they began to walk faster down the street. People would look at the group as they were some sort of gang. Everybody thought it was wierd for them to be walking so fast, and just all of them together looked like an odd group.

"Alright then Thomas it's all you." Luck was up front leading the way. He had everything set out and had a good idea where ever Lucas might be. They both knew of some haunted castel that was up in the mountains, the legend was that four amazing duelist were there. They were supposed to be ghosts that dueled whoever entered and took their decks. If Luck was right then those Four Horsemen were there and Lucas was their target.

* * *

"Alright so what do we do?" Marina asked Lyle as they brought Blaze in from the beach after his duel with Lucas.

"Well I'm at a loss." Lyle said as he rubbed his chin.

"What do you mean?" Marina asked a little shocked.

"Well it's because if Lucas was really trying his hardest to escape he would've gotten rid of his tracking devise in the SaviorZero." Lyle pointed out.

"So what he screwed up, that's good for us."

"No Lucas would not make a retarded mistake like that if he was really trying to escape."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that he planned this escape."

"There's no way he planned this. He's been under watch ever since he got here. He's had no time for that."

"Agreed...but did you see what happened with his duel against T.J? He took him off of his bike then dueled him."

"So?"

"He knows our strategies inside and out. He knows out of the three of them Blaze was able to do much more damage. Blaze was the faster one, Soran...Soran is an amazing duelist but his deck is hard to control without using any normal spell cards thanks to the turbo duel rules."

"So you think he wants us to find him?"

"Well only Soran can stop him now. So maybe he wants Soran to find him. We have no other choice. We have to believe that this is all a trap that he is setting up to duel with Soran."

"So we purposley fall for the trap he's setting up for us?"

"Exactly."

"I say we take him out for good." Melissa walked up and interrupted the conversation between Marina and Lyle.

"Lady Melissa good to see you." Lyle said.

"Yeah I bet it is. If this really is a trap then wemake him think we are falling for it and trap him ourselves."

"What do you mean?" Lyle asked.

"We have Soran duel him, win or lose, Soran must plant a small explosive devise on Reborn. Then after the duel we get the rest of the duelist experiments out there and find him. They find him, circle him, set off the explosive and swarm him. They then pick him apart and bring him back here for further studies."

"He's only good to us alive though."

"I never said dead, I want him in a coma." Melissa demanded.

"Wait that's a risky idea!" Marina pointed out, "He could die in a coma!"

"So what as long as we get the needed information of the subbeing we will be able to create the perfect syrum for the Dark King."

"Syrum? What syrum?" Marina asked clueless.

"Marina..." Lyle sighed, "The Dark King want's to know how the light was created. We need to find that out, once we do we then move on and try to contain it so we can give him that energy or whatever it was. From there the Dark King's dueling power and his duel energy will surpass anyothers."

"So all of this because the Dark King wants to expand his power!"

"Do you have a problem with that Professor Marina?" Melissa asked.

"Yes I do!"

"What are you going to do about it?" Melissa asked in anger.

"Duel...if I win then we take a diffrent approach to getting Lucas back here..."

"If I win?"

"Then will go with your strategy..." Marina sighed in dissapointment as she uttered those words.

"Fine then...deal." The two shook hands and walked over to their respective sides.

_Melissa: 4000_

_Marina: 4000_

"Let's duel!"

* * *

"Alright you guys let's rest up. We've been walking for a few hours." Luck said sitting down relaxing by a tree. They were now in the forest area where the haunted castle was foretold to be.

"Thank goodness." Thomas sat down.

"Yes we're outside!" Marcos celebrated by climbing up a tree and hanging upside down.

"Huh..." Shin was quiet as he sat down.

"Why you quiet Shin?" Thomas asked.

"Lucas...man. If we find him...what if we have to duel him? Who's gonna do it? In our last duel it could've gone either way. I was so close to losing and at the same time...so close to winning."

"Well maybe you two can put that aside. I mean you are coming to rescue him."

"Yeah, but he sacraficed himself so I wouldn't get thrown out of here."

"I understand your position." Thomas said.

"Yeah right..."

"Shin look we are a team. We travel together, fight together, we are always togeteher. Lucas will forgive you, like you said. He sacraficed himself so as far as I'm concerned there is nothing that needs forgiving."

"You know what you're right." Shin said as he stood up, "Thanks Thomas."

"No problem." Then two shook hands then a rustle in the bushes distrued the four.

"What was that?" Marcos asked.

"Maybe a duelist!" A voice from the bush called as a red haired kid came out. He had green eyes, he wore a black long sleeved shirt, jean pants, and black shoes.

"Who are you?" Thomas asked reading his duel disk.

"Me..." The boy's eyes turned white, "My name is Gregory...and all I have to say is...power through famine." Gregory then slipped his deck in his duel disk and looked at Thomas with his blank white eyes.

"Then let us duel!"

_Thomas: 4000_

_Gregory: 4000_

"I'll start off!" Gregory said drawing one card, "I'll start off by busting out my Blackwing-Vayu the Emblem of Honor(800/0)!" On the field a black winged bird wearing a neck high jacket and had orange spiked hair appeared on the field, "I'll activate Cards for Black Feathers! By getting rid of one blackwing mosnter from my hand and sending it out of play I can pick up two more cards!" Gregory had sent away his second Vayu the Emblem of Honor and drew two more cards, "I'll top off my turn by placing down a facedown card!"

"I draw!" Thomas took the top card off his deck with his heavy french accent declaring his action.

"And I activate my facedown frenchie! My facedown card is Royal Oppression! Now everytime you special summon a monster, or use a card to special summon a monster, I can give up eight hundred life points to negate it! Same with me if you don't want me to bust out any monsters then you have to give up eight hundred life points."

"Well played...I guess." Thomas looked at the six cards in his hand, "I'll now summon Sacred Knight's Spearholder(800/400)!" In the fores a girl with long pink hair dressed in armor t big for her made her apperance.

"Your monster has the same attack as my monster!"

"I know, but what you don't realize is that I'm now playin the card Sacred Sword to raise me monster's attack by six hundred points!"

**Sacred Knight's Spearholder's Attack: 1400**

"Now my Spearholder attack!" The spearholder held it's overgrown spear high in one hand, as in the other it held it's new sacred blade. It then thrusted it's spear into the blackwing monsters chest.

_Thomas: 4000_

_Gregory: 3400_

"I shall now end with a facedown!"

"Alright then frenchie my turn! I'll activate Allure of Darkness! This allows me to draw two cards, but then I must get rid of a dark monster from my hand! If I don't have any then I remove every single card in my hand from play. Lucky for me I've drawn my third Vayu so now it'll be the second one out of play!" Gregory put his third Vayu in his pocket.

"Why would you do that? I know of the blackwings abilities and it seems you are not reaching their potential." Thomas pointed out.

"Don't worry about it!" Gregory yelled, "I'll now put down my Blackwing-Blizzard the Far North(1300/0) in defense position!" Then a white bird on the field with black feathers on the tips of it's wings and on it's face appeared.

"Why summon a weak monster?"

"Just sit back and watch! I'll end now."

"Then my turn! I shall draw and summon Apprentice Knight(1000/1000)!" On the field a girl with short orange-red hair dressed in knights armor stood next to Thomas's Spearholder. "Then I'll attack your monster with my Knight! Apprentice Knight attack!" The female knight struck down the bird.

"Ha! Thanks!" Gregory called.

"Huh? Why?" Thomas asked.

"You'll learn soon enough!"

"Now my Spearholder attack!" The spearholder then shoved her spear and blade in Gregory's chest.

_Thomas: 4000_

_Gregory: 2000_

"Guah!" Gregory cried out in pain.

"Now it's my turn! My draw! I'll now summon Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind(1300/1000)!" A small black bird with a yellow face, blue eyes, and green colored hair on the top of it's head, soared in and took the field. "Next with my monsters effect I can halv one of your mosnters attack points! I pick your Apprentice Knight!"

**Apprentice Knight's Attack: 500**

"Now Gale the Whirlwind attack!" The small bird then struck down the knight.

_Thomas: 3200_

_Gregory: 2000_

"So you manage to do some damage huh?"

"I'll do more than that. I end my turn."

"I draw! I now summon Horse of Floral Knights(400/800)!" A white horse in white, gold, and pink like armor appeared on the field.

"So what do you plan on doing?"

"Well first I shall attack!" Thomas's Spearholder then struck down Gale the Whirlwind.

_Thomas: 3200_

_Gregory: 1900_

"Now my Horse attack!" The Horse rushed over to Gregory and headbutted him.

_Thomas: 3200_

_Gregory: 1500_

"Then I'll end my turn."

"Then I draw! Next I'll summon my second Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind(1300/1000)! Now with three dark monsters in my graveyard I can special summon my Dark Armed Dragon(2800/1000)!"

"I'll give up eight hundred life points to stop that!"

_Thomas: 2400_

_Gregory: 1500_

"Now if I activate my trap card! Icarus Attack! By giving up one Blackwinged mosnter on my field I can destroy two cards! I pick my trap card and your facedown card!"

"What!" Thomas was shocked as Gregory destroyed his own trap card and Thomas's trap card which was Floral Shield.

"Now my monster shall come to life!" A large dark armor razor bladed dragon took the field, "With my dragon's effect if I remove one monster from my graveyard, as long as it's a dark monster, then I can destroy one card on the field! I pick your Spearholder!" The large dragon swung it's tail destroying Thomas's Spearholder.

"No..." Thomas said in shock.

"Now Dark Armed Dragon attack that horse!" Gregory pointed towards the lower level moster. This one attack would win the duel.

* * *

_Melissa: 4000_

_Marina: 4000_

"Don't hold back girl! This is my draw!" The duel between Melissa and Marina had started and it was Mellisa's draw. "I summon Fabled Krus(1000/800)!" On the field a small blue fiend like girl with long black hair and bat wings arose, "I'll end with that."

"My turn!" It was Marina's turn now, "I'll summon a monster in defense mode and throw down a facedown card to end it!"

"I'll then start my move!" Melissa drew her next card, "I'll now activate my monster Fabled Grimrow's(1700/1000) effect and send it to the graveyard to add one Fabledm monster from my deck to my hand!" Melissa showed Marina a picture of a grey, almost blue skinned girl, with long black hair, dressed in black crow feathers, with a golden tiara and black crow wings. She sent the card to the graveyard and searched through her deck. "I pick to bring my Fabled Raven(1300/1000) to my hand!" Melissa showed Marina a picture of a man dressed like a crow in black armor tipped with red razor blade wings.

"So you plan on summoning it?"

"Actually yes I do! I now summon my Fabled Raven(1300/1000)!" The card Melissa showed Marina came to life, "Now I'll activate Lightning Vortex and discard one card to destroy your monster!" Melissa pointed towards the facedown monster which turned out to be Dewdark of the Ice Barrier(1200/800). The blonde haired man dressed in red ninja clothes was destroyed.

"I activate my facedown card!" Marina declared, "I'll now bring back my monster!" Once again the blonde haired, red clothe ninja appeared on the field.

"Like it's going to do you any good! I'll now activate Card Destruction!" Melissa discared the remaineder of the cards in her hand and drew two new ones while Marina drew her new four new cards. "Now get this! Two monsters that I sent to the graveyard were Silva Warlord of Darkworld and Goldd Wu-Lord of Dark World! Whenever they are sent to the graveyard I can special summon them to the field!"

First Silva Warlord of Darkworld(2300/1400) appeared on the field. A large brown skeletol demonic like devil with razor blades emitting from it's forearms, and spikes emitting from it's elbows and shoulders, with large wings spread out across the field with two large silver horns coming out from the sides of it's mouth.

Second Goldd Wu-Lord of Dark World(2300/1400) a large black colored fiend wearing large gold armor as two large wings of armor spread out from it's back, as it had large gauntlets on it's writst as it held a large black axe with a golden edge.

"No way..."

"This duel isn't over! Now by sending my Fabled Grimrow to the out of play zone along with my Broww Huntsman of Dark World I can special summon my Chaos Sorcerrer(2300/2000)!" On the field a lue skinned fiend monster dressed in black robes and a magician's helmet stood next to Melissa's other monsters to complete her monster field. "Now I'll tune both my Fabled Raven with my Silva Warlord of Dark World!"

2(*Fabled Raven)+5(Silva Warlord of Dark World)=7

"Meet the monster that will win this duel! My Ancient Sacred Wyvern(2100/2000)!" A large long white dragon, with long golden hair and large black markings all over it's body. Marina knew this duel was over already, Melissa was Kai's right hand woman for multiple reasons. This was one of them. "Now I'll start by attacking with my Goldd Wu-Lord of Dark World!" The large Wu-Lord swung his axe splitting Marina's monster in half.

_Melissa: 4000_

_Marina: 2900_

"Now my monsters effect kicks in! When my life points are higher than yours my monsters attack is raised by the diffrence!" Melissa pointed towards her dragon as a black and gold aura surrounded her dragon.

**Ancient Sacred Wyvern: 3200**

"Now Fabled Krus attack!" The small little bat girl flew over to slap Marina.

_Melissa: 4000_

_Marina: 1900_

**Ancient Sacred Wyvern's Attack: 4200**

"Now Ancient Sacred Wyvern attack with Light Destruction!" The large dravon roared as a white blast surrounded by a dark aura finished Marina off. "Looks like we're going with my plan." Melissa said as she began to walk off.

"Lady Melissa we have an emergency!" Lyle said after an intern ran up to him.

"What?" She asked angrily.

"Lucas has come up."

"Okay so?"

"He's dueling Soran."

* * *

"What just happened?" Gregory asked as Thomas still stood.

"I activated my Floral Shield from my hand! It allows me to draw one card and negate your attack!"

"Crap..." Gregory muttered under his breath., "I'll end my turn."

"Like you had a choice." Thomas teased. He drew now holding five cards in his hand, "I'll activate Instant Fusion and fuse my Horse with a second Spearholder from my deck! Now meet Centaur Mina(2200/1600)!" A girl with long pink hair and the lower torso of a brown horse appeared dressed in knights armor and held a large sword and a shield. I'll now end with a facedown card!"

"Then I'll attack your pathetic Centaur with my Dragon!" The large dragon went to strike down Centaur Mina only to find the attack hit to perfection.

_Thomas: 2200_

_Gregory: 1500_

"Ha! Next turn this duel is over!"

"Thank you so much for destroying me Centaur."

"What do you mean? You activated my trap card Liberty at Last! When one of my mosnters is destroyed in battle I can return two monsters to the deck! I choose your Dark Armed Dragon!" The large destructive dragon then turned into a purple plasma energy and returned back to Gregory's deck.

"No!"

"Now you are wide open and it's my turn!" Thomas declared drawing one card, "Now I'll summon Fleur Synchron(400/200)!" A small orange seed plant with a meacing looking face appeared on the field, "Next I'll follow up by activating Potion of Revival! This allows me to bring back one mosnter from my graveyard! I pick my Centaur Mina(2200/1600)!" The Centaur knight appeared once more preparing for battle.

"I'm in trouble..."

"Yes you are because now I'm tuning the both of them!"

2(*Fleur Synchron)+6(Centaur Mina)=8

"Now meet a monster who fightrs for freedom! Fleur de Chevalier(2700/2300)!" On the field a woman knight with large pink flowers sprouting from here helemt stood tall iner her silver armor as the outlines of gold shined even in the dark forest, her red cape flowed as she drew her spear. "Au revoir enfant." Thomas said as his Fleur de Chevalier stuck her blade in Gregory's chest ending the duel.

_Thomas: 2200_

_Gregory: 0_

"Huh..." Thomas put his deck back together and walked over to the fallen Gregory. He looked at Gregory's deck. "This deck is based off using the blackwings to summon his dragon everything else is just extra. The way he constructed this deck is magnifique, but I gagne' so we must keep moving." Thomas stood up and looked at his friends.

"So these guys are getting stronger huh?" Luck asked.

"Oui."

"Well then...so do we."


	22. Family Secrets

_Note- This chapter is going to be short_

* * *

"Sir Jon! Sir Jon! Sir Jon!" A panicked voice screamed and called. Then a man ran up to Jon as he stood up straight like a soldier at attention. Jon was sitting down at a table with his hands interwined and rested under his nose. By his side was his duel disk and his deling deck.

"What is it?" Jon asked in a dark tone.

"Well your brother's Turbo Dueling team project might have found the perfect duelist we've been looking for."

"You mean the next king?" Jon asked with a slight hint of surprise in his voice.

"Yes."

"Is he going to face the next trial?" Jon asked curiously not removing his hands from the table his elbow's rested upon. His gaze pierced the man's soul as he stood there in fear of what Jon just might say next.

"Y...ye..."

"Say something!" Jon declared.

"Yes sir!" The man quickly cried out.

"Well then what has my brother been doing to stop it?"

"Your brother has been unwarned yet of the escape."

"Did they recieve my orders about recieving his duel energy?"

"They got it too late my good sir. They recieved it after he escaped."

"So the next king has escaped and they have not recieved the duel energy I requested?"

"Exactly."

"I see..." Jon was silent.

"What shall we do next?" The man asked.

"Leave me peasent!" Jon exclaimed angrily.

"Yes sir!" The man quickly ran away. Jon sat there in the light of his white room. There was nothing in there except his table at which he sat at. He continued to stare at the door in front of him. He looked on with an undying gaze that seemed to catch anybody that even walked past that door.

"So it seems as though...my plans to overthrow my brother have been complicated once again. Meaning once more I must change my plans accordingly to make sure I overthrow him instead of waiting for him to duel his first son. If he duels Kai and wins he will remain king, if he loses Kai will take over and things will change for the worse. People will be free. The future king, which is not Kai, will be free! He will then start up his rebellion." Jon's eyes got angrier.

"I must stop Kai, then I must also prevent Artemis from growing. Though with the help of that Kira man then it might complicate things." Jon put his dueling deck back into his duel disk, "AAh!" Jon quickly stood up and tossed his table all the way across the room. It slammed up against the door at the other end as the chair was blown back off against the wall and recoiled which it then banged and slid acorss the floor half way across the room.

"If I'm going to rule then I'm going to have to get rid of the three main factors of my rising, no matter what...so it's time to duel."


	23. Even the Light has to Fade sometime

SpC=Speed Counters

* * *

"So Lucas this what it's come down to!" Soran yelled as they began to drive by and blast through cars and traffic, "You really want to duel me!"

"If I was able to strike down T.J then I can handle you no problem! Let's duel! Because even the light has to fade sometime!"

"Then let's get it started!"

"First one to the corner!" Soran yelled. As soon as he opened his mouth Lucas was gone before he could even speak one word of that leaving Soran back behind to talk to himself.

"So what were you saying?" Lucas asked as he slowed down for a split second. Then a serious pain began in his head. It was like a thousand knives trying to get inside while glass shards were ripping their way out. The voice in Lucas's head had multiplied into voices that were all yelling and screaming telling him what to do.

"Then go!" Soran called.

"Guah!" Lucas drew his first card with pain in his head.

_Lucas: 4000/SpC:1_

_Soran: 4000/SpC:1_

"I'll start by summoning out my Genex Doctor(1500/1000)!" BEside Lucas a machine man made purley of wires appeared dressed in a black lab coat with a face maks covering his mouth and goggles. "Next I'll activate Double Summon to get rid of this doctor and to bust out my Genex Solar(2500/1500)!" In place of the doctor another machine took the field that looked like a golden plane transformed into a man with golden energy running down it's legs and a solar core in it's chest.

"How were you able to do that without giving up two speed counters! You don't even have two speed counters!" Soran exclaimed.

"Easy I hacked into the system! I was able to make sure that there were no restrictions on some of my cards, meaning that they don't need speed counters!"

"You actually hacked your own Duel Runner so you don't have to use speed counters for basic cards like Double Summmon?"

"Exactly!"

"How!"

"The voices in my head explained how to do it."

"The voices in your head?"

"Yes...they are actually very helpful."

"Right...let's continue with the duel! I'll find a way to beat you!"

"I bet you will, but anyways whenever a Genex mosnter is sent to the graveyard you lose five hunred life points thanks to my mosnters effect!"

_Lucas: 4000_

_Soran: 3500_

"I'll end my turn there!"

"Then I draw!" Soran exclaimed.

_SpC: 2_

_SpC: 2_

" I'll now bust out my Cyber Dragon(2100/1600) to the field!" On the field the cyber serpetine monster took the field beside Soran as they blasted and slitered through cars and traffic. "Now I'll bust out my Arcana Force IV-The Emperor(1400/1400)!" Beside Cyber Dragon a multie armed legless black machine with orange spheres all over it's body arose to the field. "Now with his effect I flip a coin! Heads and every Arcana Force Monster I have on the field gaisn five hunred attack points, tails they all lose five hunred attack points."

"What a risk...you sure you want to take that risk?" Lucas teased.

"Of course!" Soran flipped the virtual coin that appeared on his dueling screen. It landed on heads. "Ha take that!"

**Arcana Force IV-The Emperor's Attack: 1900**

"Now I'll end my turn with a facedown."

"Then I draw! I'll now attack with my Genex Solar! Go Solar Flash!" The monster flew over to Soran's Arcana Force monster and blinded it with a large white radiating light.

"I activate Scrap Iron Scarecrow!" Soran called protecting his monsters, "Hey Lyle did you get all of that!" Soran called in on his communicator.

_"Yeah I did, we've reset it so now he has to use speed counters, we even put up like twelve fire walls."_

"Perfect! You hear that Lucas? Looks like you are going to be forced to duel fair!"

"Hmph, fine with me all I needed was that Double Summon anyways."

"Then continue with your turn!"

"I will!"

_SpC: 3_

_SpC: 3_

"I'll activate my trap card actually!"

"Your trap card?"

"Yeah a trap card known as DNA Transplant! Now I'll pick the type of attribute monster that I want on the field. I pick dark!"

"A dark attribute? Why?"

"Just sit back and watch as I summon my Genex Ally Chemister(200/500)!" On the field a small blue machine with a yellow screen plate appeared with a water gun in it's left hand and a some sort of drill that would shoot out fire in the right hand with both tanks on it's back.

"What do you plan on doing with that?"

"Tuning monsters of a new machine generation!"

2(*Genex Ally Chemister)+7(Genex Solar)=9

"Fight for me! Locomotion R-Genex(2500/2000)!" A large virtual black train rode on the street then transformed into a large robot that scared the cars. Lucas then quickly blasted the SaviorZero's Twin Drive and rode through the forest emitting a green aura like light.

"What!" Soran followed up and did the same being lead into the dark forest where Lucas seemed to be heading for a large castle.

"When this monster is Synchro summoned I can control the monster on your field with the highest level! Which means your Cyber Dragon is now mine!"

"No!"

"Now I can activate Back to Square One since I have three speed counters! By discarding one card from my hand I can send your Emperor back to your hand!"

"No!" Soran was shocked as his monster returned to his hand.

"Next I'll follow up by attacking with my Locomotion!" Lucas yelled as steam was released from all the bolts and engines from his monster. IT released a wave of heat before launching a blast that dealt a large blow to Soran's life points.

_Lucas: 4000_

_Soran: 1000_

"Now Cyber Dragon Strident Blast!"

"No!" Soran called out as the blue blast destroyed the reminas of his life points forcing him to crash into a tree.

_Lucas: 4000_

_Soran: 0_

"I win..." Was all Lucas said as he drove off and into the castle. Eventually Lucas arrived at the castle. He stopped and stared at the large stone wall dorrs. They seemed to touch the sky compared to him. He simply got off his bike and placed the kick stand down. He quickly shut down the tracking device. He then looked up and pulled out his duel disk. Not the crappy blue and white one he was given. This one was his black winged duel disk. He walked up to the large doors and they opened. There he saw the four men.

"So you have come to claim yourself as the new king huh? How interesting." Death began.

"This boy...well then I guess he must be tested." Conquest said.

"So boy..." Death spoke again, "Do you hear the voices?"

"I hear the voices." Lucas responded.

"There's only one way to make them stop."

"And that's to duel the leader of the Four Horsemen. Death."

"So they already prepared you for this moment? Then let it begin!" Death readied his duel disk. Lucas took his fifeteen cards that were in his side deck and placed them in his main deck.

"You shall go first boy." Death said.

"Are you sure about that?"

"I'm positive."

"Just remember this...when I'm done with it will only prove a mortal can defeat Death."

_Lucas: 4000_

_Death: 4000_

"I'll draw!" Lucas observed his hand and realized that this duel was already decided, "I'll now summon Masked Knight Lv 3(1500/800) in attack mode!" The grey small knight appeared on the field, "I'll activate his effect and deal four hunred points of direct damage towards you!"

_Lucas: 4000_

_Death: 3600_

"Then I'll activate Level Up to bust out my Masked Knight Lv 5(2300/1300)!" The taller more armored version of the smaller knight appeared, "Then I'll this knighs effect and do one thousand points of damage!"

_Lucas: 4000_

_Death: 2600_

"Then I'll activate my second Level Up to introduce Masked Knight Lv 7(2900/1800) from my deck!" The final form of the knight series appeared and readied for battle, "Now with this monsters effect you lose fifeteen hundred life points!"

_Lucas: 4000_

_Death: 1100_

"Then I'll activate Pot of Greed and draw two cards! With this I'll now activate Double Summon to bust out my Dragon Fiend(900/900)!" The small dragon with the white faceplate appeared with it's oversized and heavy hands. "Now I'll tune both of my monsters!"

3(*Dragon Fiend)+7(Masked Knight Lv7)=10

"Meet a being who strikes fear into those who do not accept the reality that in which in this world there are no such things as heroes! Be reborn! Seraphi the Last Masked Knight(3100/2100)!" The final knight arose from the sky with his angelic wings beating and his sword drawn and ready to duel and thanks to Dragon Fiend's effect his attack was doubled.

**Seraphi the Last Masked Knight's Attack: 6200**

"You can't attack this turn so all that is going to be a waste when it's my turn!" Death observed.

"Hmph we'll see. Did you know that when the out break of Synchro monsters came out they had the ideas to rearrange some of the effects in cards from fusion monsters to synchro monsters? You know like the spell card Quick Attack?" Lucas pointed out showing Death the spell card that would win it.

"So it seems like a mortal can beat Death." War pointed out.

"I take that back, because I'm no mortal." Lucas said as he slapped down Quick Attack on his field. His monster then raised it's blade and dove down towards Death shoving it's blade right through his chest winnning the duel.

_Lucas: 4000_

_Death: 0_

"I'm an angel of chaos...I am Fear!" With that the Four Horsemen have found their leader. They all got in a half cirlce and got down on one knee as they bowed to their new leader. The bringer of the apocalypse, the master of doomsday, the hell bringer. In Lucas's head all the voices died out and were gone. Now there was nothing left, but Fear.


	24. Heroes of Darkness enter the Inferno

"Looks like we're here." Luck said to the others.

"Finally!" Marcos exclaimed. He looked upon the large door. "So what now?"

"We go inside." Luck said as he pushed the doors. All they saw was the large stone castel walls as the cold breeze brushed past them scaring their souls, they stood in the door way knowing what they would face would be risking their everything for this one person. Was Lucas really worth this? Dueling four of what seemed to be the greatest duelist here? Who knows. Luck was the one who took the first step. Once he did a light from far uptop upon the two sets of stairs met somebody stepped out. The lights in the castle then turned on. The being became visible.

This person wore a black mask that had two sharp horns coming out of the back with two also coming out from the front, all of them looked kind of like thunder bolts, the mask had two white lines run past the man's eyes, the eye slots showed two yellow eyes with dark slits in them, the teeth could be seen as though it were an evil smile coming from the devil himself. He wore a long white silk robe with a black interior on the inside, underneath that he wore nothing it was just his bare skin that could barely bee seen through the robe, he wore jean pants, and black shoes. He stood there with his hands behind his back. From behind him the Four Horsemen aorse. On his left was Conquest with War on the far left. On his right was Death with Famine in the far right.

"Hello." The man's distorted voice echoed and bounced off the cold stone walls.

"Who are you!" Luck asked.

"I am a man who is nothing but power."

"That doesn't help us!" Shin called.

"I'm not concerned with helping you." He replied. His eyes glew red as a red aura escaped his eyes and flowed with an evil demeaner.

"We're looking for our friend!" Thomas called.

"So? If your friend came here then he fell to the darkness. You can not save him."

"Watch us!" Marcos called.

"Do you plan on finding him in a place you've never been to?"

"Maybe..." Luck replied in kind of a hushed tone.

"Well good luck. If you truly do want to find him then you are going to have to duel the Four Horsemen."

"Again? I've beaten one of you before!" Shin called.

"They held back their power. Now they will show you everything they have stored."

"Well if that's what you plan on doing to get rid of us then let us duel!" Thomas cried out.

"Fine. Your life points will all be doubled in here. Understand?"

"Yeah whatever. Who's first?" Marcos asked.

"Hmph you don't even want to know the name of the people who are going to slay you?"

"We know who they are! The real question is who are you!"

"I..am...Fear." The man replied. He was now known as Fear to them. "War you are up."

"Right."

"Before you go let us wish you luck."

"Yes Master Fear." War replied. "Power through war..." He started.

"Power through famine..." Famine began after.

"Power through conquest..." Conquest said coldly.

"Power through death.." Death continued.

"Power through fear." Fear finished as he turned and walked away.

"Alright let's get started!" War jumped down and readied his duel disk.

"I'll go first!" Shin said drawing his deck, "You guys go. I'll take him on."

"But Shin..." Thomas said.

"Thomas you guys need to go find Lucas! I stop here. I'll win and catch on."

"Are you sure about this?" Luck asked as he rested his hand on his friends shoulder.

"I'm positive."

"Alright then let's go." Luck then lead Thomas and Marcos up the stairs and through the doors. That was the last Shin saw of them.

"So it's you again huh?" War asked.

"Yeah I'm back, and this time don't hold back okay?"

"Don't worry I haven't been ordered to!" War took his deck out as it shuffled itself.

"Then let's duel!"

_War: 8000_

_Shin: 8000_

"I'll go!" War called drawing his first card. "Thanks to my monsters effect I can special summon my Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy(300/600)!" On the field a man dressed in grey archfiend like armor arose with black razor sharp metallic wings on his back and on his head like some sort of freak. He stood there and faced Shin. "Now I'll activate Dark Fusion to combine the dark elements of the souls of Elemental Hero Avian(1000/1000) and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix(1200/800)!"

Both monsters arose from his hand as they began to fuse together. From them a new being. This creature had large grey wings, it wore a blue visor hiding it's face, but it's green spiked hair was still revealed, it had grey colored skin, it wore a red cape, it had two large green bird like hands with claws that made it looked deformed.

"Meet Evil Hero Inferno Wing(2100/1200)! I end there." War had already set up a strong team. A dark fusion monster and an Evil Hero ready for battle.

"I draw!" Shin had to find a way through both monsters with his current hand. Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy would be easy with such low attack points, but Inferno Wing was going to be trouble for now. Though he looked over his hand and realized that he just found an easy way throught both monsters.

"I'll start off by activating Fossil Excavation! By discarding one card from my hand I can bring back one dinosaur monster to the field! I'll now send away my Jurrac Tyrranu(2500/1400)!"In front of Shin a large red and multi colored T-Rex appeared with flames running down it's back. "Then I'll follow up by busting out my Jurrac Aeolo(200/200)!" On the field in a yellow egg with a red flame desing a small yellow and blue small baby T-Rex. The baby dinosaur sat in it's egg as it rested next to Shin's larger monster.

"So you summoned two monsters on the field just like me. So what?"

"This is what! I'm tuning both of my monsters!"

"What?"

1(*Jurrac Aeolo)+7(Jurra Tyrranus)=8

"Mighty beast appear now and show everyone your fire! Become the sun that washes away the darkness! Explode! Jurrac Flame Dragon(2600/1900)!" On the field the large armless hybrid dragon dinosaur monster of yellow, blue, orange, and red colors appeared. It had no hands, it's large wings of fire singed the stone walls, it beat it's two tails against the ground.

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAWWWWW!" The large mosnter roared with it's large T-Rex like mouth as it's horn extended out of it's nose. The whole floor was then devoured and surrounded by flames.

"I'm impressed kid, what else you got?"

"Your about to see because I activate Soldarity! If I have only one type of monster in my graveyard then every mosnter of that type's attack raises by eight hundred attack points! Since I have fire type dinosaurs in my graveyard then all fire type dinosaurs gains eight hunred attack points! Including my Synchro monster!"

**Jurrac Flame Dragon's Attack: 3400**

"Now Jurrac Flame Dragon attack with Explosive Flame Burst!" The large dragon opened it's mouth wide as a ball of fire began to generate. Then it blasted Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy.

"Guah!" War cried out as his monster was destroyed.

_War: 4900_

_Shin: 8000_

"Your turn."

"Then might as well impress you right?" War said as he drew his card. "Ha! All that work for nothing kid!"

"What are you talking about?" Shin asked in curiosity.

"All of that work to bring out your strongest monster and to raise it's attack and now it's all going to be wasted!"

"Shut up and duel!" Shin said. He didn't believe anything War was saying.

"Just remember this! You asked for it! Now I'll activate my second Dark Fusion to fuse my Granmarg the Rock Monarch(2400/1000) with my strongest non-fusion monster Darkness Neosphere(4000/4000)! Now meet Evil Hero Dark Gaia(?/0)!" War exclaimed.

On the field a man dressed in white stone armor with molten body parts arose with his large stone wings. He came up from the ground and looked face to face with Shin's Jurrac Flame Dragon.

"Your monster has no attack points." Shin pointed out.

"That's only temporary! Because I can fuse him with any rock and any fiend type mosnter to get him as long as I use Dark Fusion!"

"So he still has no attack points."

"But get this his attack is the added up attack points of both monsters!"

"Oh..." Shin said.

**Evil Hero Dark Gaia's Attack: 6400**

"So this is bad..."

"Exactly! Evil Hero Dark Gaia attack with Dark Earth Devourment!" The monster then lifted his hands into the air as a large crack beneath Shin's dragon was made. The large crack began to emit a dark aura that grabbed onto Shin's Dragon dragging it into the depths of hell.

_War: 4900_

_Shin: 5000_

"Darn it!" Shin exclaimed covering his eyes as dust began to fly up.

"Don't forget about my Evil Hero Inferno Wing! Attack with Dark Blazer!" The monster rushed forwards as black fire emitted from it's claws and slashed Shin.

"Guah!"

_War: 4900_

_Shin: 2900_

"Your turn kid."

"How am I supposed to work with this?" Shin asked before he drew his card. When he did he realized that he could still come back. "I'm now going to activate Dark Hole and destroy every monster on the field!" Shin exclaimed as a large hole of darkness devoured both of War's monsters.

"Great now I'm wide open." War sighed.

"Exactly! Because now I'm going to activate Monster Reborn to reseruct my Jurrac Flame Dragon! Also now I'm going to activate another Soldarity to boost my monsters attack again!"

"So now he get's a sixteen hundred point boost!"

"Exactly! Jurrac Flame Dragon light him up!" Shin declared.

**Jurrac Flame Dragon's Attack: 4200**

_War: 700_

_Shin: 2900_

"I end there!"

"Then I draw!" War said angrily as hen early ripped the top card off of his deck. "Ha what do you know? I just drew a card you played! Monster Reborn! Welcome back Dark Gaia(6400/0)!" Again War's strongest monster arose from the graveyard. "Dark Gaia get rid of that monster again!" War exclaimed as Gaia destroyed Shin's Dragon once more.

_War: 700_

_Shin: 700_

"I end there."

"I draw!" Shin didn't know what to do, or so he thought. "I'm going to activate Fossil Excavation once more and put a monster in defense position!" Shin called as he placed a mosnter from the graveyard in defense position.

"My turn then!" War drew his last card, "I activate Pot of Greed for me to draw two cards! Next I'll activate Dark Hole!"

"What why!"

"You're about to find out why!" War exclaimed. Soon his monster along with Shin's Dragon were once again devoured by a large dark spacial hole in the sky.

"No!"

"Now I'll summon Evil Hero Infernal Gainer(1700/0)!" On the field a man dressed in the skin and armor of a archfiend appeared, he had a long dark purple tail, with claws and spikes coming out from his back and head. He stood there in front of War.

"This duel is over! Infernal Gainer attack!" War declared. The mosnter leaped over to Shin taking out the rest of his life points.

_War: 700_

_Shin: 0_

"I win." War then picked up Shin and his lifeless body after falling to the floor. He was drained of his energy after that duel. War squatted down and looked at his lifeless face. He slapped him on the face lightly of approval. "That's one down."


	25. Moving Forwards!

"Alright you guys I don't know how long Shin can hold War off but we need to hurry up!" Luck demanded.

"Right!" Marcos and Thomas agreed.

"Then let's step on it!" They all were running down the long stone hallway. It seemed to never end as the cool breeze brushed past their every movement. The hallway was light up as they began to continue down the hall. Every step seemed like it was more as though they were running a mile.

"Why does it seem like we aren't going anywhere?" Marcos asked.

"I don't know." Luck said as he then stopped. The door was as far as when they entered the hallway.

"Well I can answer that." Famine replied walking up to the group.

"Famine.." Thomas said in shock.

"Ell there governa!" He mocked.

"I'm french not british." Thomas replied coldly.

"Whatever blondie! You up for your rematch?"

"I don't have to duel you!"

"You do if you want to make it to that door! One of you has to stay!" He demanded.

"One of us?" Marcos repeated.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Then it's easier for everybody. So what do you say blondie? You want your rematch?"

"Fine then I will duel." Thomas finally caved as he slipped on his duel disk.

"You don't have to do this Thomas." Luck reassured.

"No you guys go, he's write I do want a rematch. If he let me beat him then I want to see what he can do at his full stregnth."

"Are you sure bout this frenchie?" Marcos asked.

"Positive."

"Alright then no time to argue. Let's go Nature Boy."

"Right." Luck and Marcos ran down the hall and got to the door. It wasn't as far as they thought. They must've been setting up illusions to make it seem like it was never going to end. Marcos went through the door. Luck looked back at Thomas, "Good luck man."

"So you read frenchie?" Famine asked.

"Yes. Let us duel!"

"Right. Let's get it on!"

_Famine: 8000_

_Thomas: 8000_

* * *

"What do you plan on doing Kira?" Kai asked.

"Well first we know all that there is to know about the Four Horsemen so it's time we went back."

"To duel Death? If you haven't checked we got our butts kicked bad!" Kai pointed out.

"I realize this, but who said we were going to duel Death?"

"Wait so you saying..."

"Time we took Jon down. Then from there we take down your dad."

"Are you sure?" Kai asked. Him and Kira had been planning to duel Kai's Uncle Jon for over three years. They took their time to gather all the needed information on his deck. It was a light deck. Though they did give Artemis a counter to his deck it would still be tough to beat.

"So you ready to get going?" Kira asked.

"Huh...am I ready to dethrone my own family?"

"Look you know it was going to be hard when you shook my hand."

"But you're asking me to dethrone my family."

"Listen like I said..."

"Let's do it." Kai said with a smirk on his face.

"There we go." Kira replied, "Ikaros ready the helicopter we have to pick Artemis up first!"

"Yes Master Kira." Ikaros then left.

"Alright I'll get my stuff." Kai then left.

"Right." Kira looked on. He took a picture out of his pocket of him and Ikaros. "Someday Ikaros...I'll make you human. Then you'll never have to be a duel spirit anymore." Kira put the picture back in his pocket. "Let's do this." He whispered before grabbing his suitcase which concealed his duel disk.

* * *

"I'll make the first move!" Famine declared. "I'll start by playing Zombie World!" Then the castle floor began to create rivers and flows if blood as the field spell began to mutate the castle. The walls began to emit old, nasty, ancient, twisted trees, with bodies hung all over the trees, skeletons flowed down the rivers of blood, insects began to crawl about the floor, as maggots slowly ate away at the bodies. "Now every monster on the field is a zombie monster, and you can only tribute monsters to summon a zombie monmster now!"

"But I don't have any zombie monsters."

"Well then looks like you are going to have to del with me. Next I'll summon Pyramid Turtle(1200/1400)!" On the field a large pale colored turtle with a large egyptian pyramid on it's back placed itself in the large world of the living dead. "I end there."

"I draw!" Thomas couldn't attack just yet. So he had to play on the defensive, "I'll summon my Sacred Knight's Shield Bearer(800/1300) in defense mode!" Thomas declared slamming the card on the disk with his heavy french accent. On the field a man dressed in silver knight like armor holding a large blue shield with a golden patter on it, "Next I shall play Sacred Shield to raise my monsters defense by six hundred points!"

**Sacred Knight's Shield Bearer's Defense: 1900**

"I end my turn with a facedown!"

"I draw then! Your monster is no longer a knight when it appears in Zombie World!" Famine declared as Thomas's monsters skin and flesh began to bubble and burn. It slowly decayed as maggots crawled out from it's face and armor.

"No my monster..."

"Is now one of the living dead! Now witness my power as I sacrafice my Pyramid Turtle to bring about my Red Eyes Zombie Dragon(2400/2000)!" On the field a large decayed version of the Red Eyes Black Dragon appeared as blue flames spewed out of it's decayed scaled body. "I can summon him by tributing one zombie monster on my field!" Thomas could only watch as Famine had already pulled out a monster with a power that could bring back monsters from the dead.

"Red Eyes Zombie Dragon attack with Zombie Inferno Blast!" The dragon took in a deep breath as it then released a powerful blast of blue fire destroying the defense position monster.

"My Shield Bearer!"

"Yeah now get this! Whenever my dragon destroys a monster on the field that's a zombie monster that monster is now summoned to my field!"

"I know it's effect." Thomas replied.

"Then you know that your Shield Bearer is now mine!"

"Yeah."

"Then I end my turn there."

"I draw! Ha! You shall now know power! I summon my Horse of Floral Knights(400/800)!" On the field the majestic brown colored, white armored horse appeared on the field in all beauty before it's body began to be destroyed by the effects of Zombie World. "When it's normal summoned I can draw one more card! Next I activate Instant Fusion and fuse my horse with my Sacred Knights Spearholder!" Both monster fused together to bring out one of Thomas's strongest monsters.

"Meet Centaur Mina(2200/1600)!" On the field a beautiful long pinked haired centaur appeared with a majestic white light shining on it and it's white and gold armor before it's body began to decay. "Next I'll play Sacred Sword to raise her attack by six hunred extra points!"

**Centaur Mina's Attack: 2800**

"Now my Centaur attack and destroy!" Thomas declared as his Centar did in Famine's dragon.

_Famine: 7600_

_Thomas: 8000_

"I end there."

"I draw then! I now summon!" Famine examined his hand and had thought of the perfect set up, "I'll now activate Brain Control! I'll give up eight hundred life poiints and take over your centaur!"

"What no!" Thomas cried out as his Centaur switch sides.

"Now I'll sacrafice this Centaur and bust out my Il Blud(2100/800)!" On the field a large ugly monster dressed in blue and white prison clothes appeared with a chain ball connected to it's foot, the zipper was undone showing an evil demented face on the inside.

_Famine: 6800_

_Thomas: 8000_

"Now with Il Blud's effect I can summon one zombie monster from either of our graveyards! I pick my dragon!" On the field once more Famine's Red Eyes Zombie Dragon made a resseruction. "Now I'll switch this Shield Bearer in attack mode and attack! First your own Shield Bearer!"

"No!" Thomas caleld as his Shield Bearer rammed him with it's shield.

_Famine: 6800_

_Thomas: 7200_

"Now Il Blud! Attack!"

_Famine: 6800_

_Thomas: 5100_

"Now Zombie Dragon Death Inferno Blast!"

_Famine: 6800_

_Thomas: 2700_

"You stand no chance!" Famine declared after dealing damage, "I end with a facedown card."

"Then I draw! I now activate Potion of Revival to bring back my Centaur(2200/1600)!" On the field the demented and deformed centaur arose once more from the grave. "Next I'll summon my Fleur Synchron(400/200)!" On the field an orange seed like monster with a menacing face appeared, "I'll now tune both of my monsters to Synchro summon my Sacred Knight Dragon(2900/2100)!"

2(Fleur Synchron)+6(Centaur Mina)=8

On the field the amazing white and pink armored dragon flew to the darkned sky as a pink and gold light shone all over it's body. Then it's beauty was descimated with the effects of Zombie World as it's armor rusted and began to decay, as it's flesh slid off, it cried tears of blood, a horrid smell was emmited from it's now dead body.

"Your dragon is nothing!"

"We shall see! Because he's attacking my Shield Bearer!" Thomas called out as his draong released an amazing and beautifl white and gold blast destroying Shield Bearer.

_Famine: 4700_

_Thomas: 2700_

"I end there." Thomas knew he could've summon another level two or lower monster with his Synchron's effect, but what would that do?

"I draw! This duel is over fenchie my good lad. I activate Axe of Despair to raise my Dragon's attack by one thousand!" Famine declared as his dragon's tail transformed into a demented axe boosting it's attack points.

**Red Eye's Zombie Dragon's Attack: 3400**

"Now my Red Eyes do some damage!" Famine decalred. His dragon sliced Thomas's dragon in half and blasted it with it's deadly blue flames.

_Famine: 4700_

_Thomas: 2200_

"You know my dragon's effect!" Famine declared as Thomas's dragon arose on Famine's field. "Now Il Blud attack and destroy!" The large monster kicked it's leg around as the chain ball struck Thomas in the chest.

"Guah!"

_Famine: 4700_

_Thomas: 100_

"Now Sacred Knight's Dragon attack your master of the living!" The dragon began to weep as it ended the duel by attacking it's master.

"Guah!" Thomas fell to the ground in pain after such a dreadful duel.

_Famine: 4700_

_Thomas: 0_

"Huh..." Famine walked up to the fallen Thomas Leblanc and whispered, "You can't kill...what's already dead."


	26. Mental Warfare

"So...Conquest you are up." Fear said as he looked to his side to find Conquest already with his duel disk at arm.

"Yes Lord Fear, I understand."

"Good. I know that the leader will be rushing up here once you sperate them. So let's let them in. Death you will duel their leader."

"Understood."

"That duel shall fall easy to you no?"

"That duel will come out with better results than you might suspect."

"Good." Fear looked on with his gold piercing eyes. He stared down the stone door in front of him, "Then let's continue."

* * *

"Alright Marcos it's just you and me now." Luck pointed out as they stopped in front of another stone door.

"I know. Which means that there are only two more horsemen."

"Correct. And if Shin dueled War, and Thomas dueled Famine..."

"Then that means we'll have to duel Conquest and Death."

"Yeah. Look you are going to have to duel Conquest okay? I got Death. I'll beat him then I'll take on Fear. From there they should be able to tell us where Lucas is."

"Right."

"Then let's do this." Luck looked at the door. It then slid open in front of the.

"That's pretty weird." Marcos commented.

"Well, well, well the Nature Boy himself huh?" Conquest teased with his duel disk at arm.

"You! You ready for our rematch?"

"You know it punk! Let's do this! Your friend can go on. I want you!"

"Then let's do this!" Marcos readied his duel disk and deck.

"Good luck." Luck whispered in his friends ear before running off.

"Thanks." Marcos replied.

"Let's duel!" Conquest and Marcos yelled in unison.

_Conquest: 8000_

_Marcos: 8000_

"I'll draw!" Conquest decalred, "I'll start off by summoning Psychic Snail(1900/1200)!" On the field a gold and blue colored monster was summoned with a slime like body and a gold electric shell, "I'll now activate my field spell Brain Research Lab!" The whole field then began to turn into a large metallic labratory with computers and testing tubes all over. Behind Conquest was a large tank filled with some sort of green plasma containing a brain as wires were plugged into it.

"What's this do?"

"Now instead of paying life points to activate a psychic monsters effect I can put a Psychic Counter on this, and in addition I can summon one more Psychic monster to the field in addition to my normal summon or set summon."

"I see."

"I'll end with a facedown card."

"Then I draw! I'll now summon Naturia Cherries(200/200)!" On the field two red cherries appeared on the field with child like faces, "Next I activate Double Summon to bring out my Naturia Cliff(1500/1000)!" On the field a large white wall with red moss hair appeared on the field, "Next I'll tune both monsters..."

2(*Naturia Cherries)+4(Naturia Cliff)=5

"Naturia Beast(2200/1700) show him the true meaning to power to the planet!" The green furred tiger with tree bark legs appeared. "Atttack!"

"I activate Mirror Force!" Conquest showed his facedown card that destroyed Naturia Beast.

"No!"

"You will not stand a chance!" Conquest called. Fear had ordered him to not just win, but to dominate this duel. Conquest's goal was to win with little damage taken. If his life points dropped to four thousand or below then he'd be in trouble.

"I'll put down a facedown and end." Marcos called.

"I draw then! I'll now summon Overdrive Teleporter(2100/1200) by giving up my Psychic Snail!" On the field a man with purple hair arose dressed in blue colored scientist robes with streaks and designs of gold all over. "Next by giving up two thousand life points I can bring out two level three Psychic monsters thanks to my Teleporter's effect! But thanks to Brain Research Lab I can put a Psychic Counter on instead!"

"Which means you lose no life points and you have three monsters on the field."

"Exactly! I choose to bring out my Psychic Commander(1400/800)..." On the field a silver robotic army man dressed in a generals clothing appeared in a silver floating tank, "Along with my Mind Protector(0/2200)!" Alongside the others a golden robotic mosnter with electric probes on the side of it's face stood at the height of a child. "Now don't forget my Brain Research Lab's effect! I cna summon a another monster! I picky my Krebons(1200/400)!" Conquest's fourth monster was a purple and robot clown monster.

"Great...four monster and I got nothing." Marcos said plainly. He then looked at his facedown which just happned to be his own Mirror Force.

"Now I'll tune my Krebons with my Overlad Teleporter for a new monster that is truly mental superior!"

2(*Krebons)+6(Overlad Teleporter)=8

"Thought Ruler Archfiend(2700/2300) rise!" On the field the large green archfiend rose covered in it's white bone armor and it's golden claws and wings, "Next I'll tune both of my Psychic Commander and my Mind Protector for a monster of mental stregnth!"

3(*Psychic Commander)+3(Mind Protector)=6

"Psychic Nightmare(2400/1800) come to life!" On the field an evil fiend lookin monster appeared, it's long green haired flowed back behind it's blue colored scaled skin, along side it's deadly claws, and it's four wings, it's long tail whiplashed back and forth as it roared and had it's large pointed torpedo like shoulders rise in anger.

"This is perfect all of this igoing perfect! All I have to do is activate my trap card and all of that was for nothing!" Marcos thought to himself.

"I activate Giant Trunade!"

"What!"

"Now every spell and trap card on the field is returned to our hand!" Conquest demanded as the labratory he had brought to life turned back into castle walls. At the same time the large hurricane returned Marcos's Mirror Force back to his hand.

"Now I'll activate Monster Reborn and bring back my Psychic Snail!" Once again the snail monster appeared on the field, "Next by giving up eight hundred life points I can pick one of my face up Psychic monsters to attack twice during the same battle phase! Though my Snail can't attack. Either way it's just about over."

_Conquest: 7200_

_Marcos: 8000_

"Now Psychic Nightmare attack with Mental Scare!" The smaller archfiend rushed over and shoved it's claws in Marcos's chest taking out a good number of his life points.

_Conquest: 7200_

_Marcos: 5600_

"Now Thought Ruler Archfiend attack with Mental Destruction!" The large archfiend shoved it's calws in Marcos's head and left Marcos with little life points left to survive the second attack.

_Conquest: 7200_

_Marcos: 2900_

"Thought Ruler Archfiend once more! This time attack with Mental Overdrive!" Thought Ruler Archfiend then placed it's calws on it's temple and released a large green psychic blast wave.

"Guah!" Marcos called out in pain as he held his head together and leaving himself with a mere few hundred life points.

_Conquest: 7200_

_Marcos: 200_

"I'll now place back my Brain Research Lab again and end my turn!" Conquest was ready to win the duel next turn. Everything was perfect.

"I draw..." Marcos's hand shook crazily as he knew that if he didn't figure this out he'd be screwed. "I'll throw down a facedown card and activate Monster Reborn to resseruct my Naturia Beast(2200/1700)!" The tiger once more took the field, "Next I activate Burden of the Mighty! Now all your monsters lose one hundred life points times their level!"

**Thought Ruler Archfiend's Attack: 1900**

**Psychic Nightmare's Attack: 1800**

"Now my Naturia Beast attack and destroy!"

"Rrrraaawww!" The large tiger ripped apart Psychic Nightmare.

_Conquest: 6800_

_Marcos: 200_

"I end there."

"Then I draw! I activate Pot of Greed and draw two cards, now I'll activate Graceful Charity and draw three cards to get rid of two!"

"So now you have one extra card in your hand?" Marcos asked knowing it was a stupid move.

"It will be all worth it! I activate Heavy Storm!"

"What no!" Marcos called. His Mirror Force and Burden of the Mighty were destroyed.

"Now my mosnters are back to normal!" Conquest called as the labratory vanished.

**Thought Ruler Archfiend's Attack: 2700**

"Hmm..." Conquest looked at the last card in his hand and began to chuckle, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He quickly broke into a mad laughter, "Oh how the mighty have fallen! I activate my _own_ Burden of the Mighty!"

"Great..." Marcos knew it was over.

**Naturia Beast's Attack: 1700**

"Thought Ruler Archfiend attack with Mental Blast Wave Barrage!" The large fiend placed it's calws on it's temple releasin a barrage of of green psychic blast.

_Conquest: 6800_

_Marcos: 0_

"Looks I win." Conquest said to a fallen Marcos, "You fell just like the others. Were not only out smarted, but you were out played, and out gunned from the start. Now all that's left is Death...and Fear."


	27. Light & Death

Luck was the last one to face off against Death and Fear all by himself. He'd never met Death before so he didn't know what kind of deck he would be using. At the moment he didn't care, all he wanted was to beat Death and from there Fear will be the one who will be scared. Luck began to walk down the long cold stone hallway as he looked upon a large wooden door in front of him.

The large door had golden handles and nobs, on it was also a large seal. It had an altar of one man standing on both sides of a shield. Both men were made of white clear marble, both only containing one single hair upon their bald heads, they were both clothed in golden toga robes, they wore golden bracelets and anklets, along with their silver tipped spears. The shield in the middle was large with a background of a monster that looked down upon Luck. The monster hald a sphere in it's hands. The sphere was half black and half white. Then Luck noticed it was exactly like the Ying-Yang sign that the monster was holding.

"Look like it's time..." Luck whispered to himself as he opened the door. Inside the room was large and white. The marble made it even colder in the room. He saw curtins with seals just like the one on the door all over the place. The room seemd so large. How big it was made all the other rooms seem like someone's bedroom. Luck looked acorss only to see Death standing in front of Fear.

"So you finally made it! Hahahaha!" Death cackled, "I'll make sure to end you quick okay?" Death mocked as Fear sat down with one elbow on his arm rest on his chair and held his chin up with his knuckles, as he looked down upon Luck.

"Fear!" Luck yelled.

"Yes?" Fear replied monotone like.

"I'm coming after you! First I'll kill your lackey Death!"

"You can't kill Death. You must not understand Luck. First let's start with your name. Luck, as in getting lucky, is rare and can only last for a certain amount of time. Famine's can be stopped. When somebody conquers something they can rule for years but eventually somebody will have to put a stop to it. Wars can be easily resolved. Death. Hmph...death is escapeable."

"And what about fear?" Luck asked. Fear just pointed out that even as tough as the Four Horsemen were they could still be stopped.

"Fear? Fear is forever."

"Well then let's find out!" Luck said pulling out his duel disk.

"You are going to regreate this!" Death called as he drew his five cards.

"We'll see! I don't care what kind of deck you run or who you are! I'm going to take you guys down!"

"Then duel!" Fear called which started the duel.

_Death: 8000_

_Luck: 8000_

"I'll go first punk!" Death called, "Ha! I'll start off by playing Dimmensional Fissure!" The floor under Luck and eveybody began to rip open as a large black and purple colored fissure began to devour the floor causing everything in the room to float up and around.

"Wait what!"

"You didn't know that I run a Diffrent Dimension deck now did you? Too bad. Now I'll activate Card Destruction! Now both of us take all of the cards from our hand and send them to the graveyard and draw the same number of cards, also thanks to the effect of my Dimmensional Fissure all cards that would be sent to the graveyard are sent out of play instead." Death got rid of his remaining four cards and drew four more. Luck got rid of his starting five cards and drew five more. Already Death had five cards removed from play.

"Now I'll activate one of my new cards! Dimmension Distortion! If I have no monster in my graveyard I can special summon one monster that was removed from play! I pick my Golden Homluncus(1500/1500)!" A large golden monarch fell from the sky as it's stone body assembled and descended down in front of Death. "Now for every card removed from play my monster gains three hundred attack points."

**Golden Homluncus's Attack: 3300/3300**

"I end there."

"I draw then!" Luck looked at his hand. His deck was going to be pushed to it's limits. It would be fighting a deck that takes advantage from removed from play cards, so all of his monsters effects were going to do him in. "First I'll placedown a monster in defense mode then place two facedown cards to end my turn!"

"I draw! I activate Heavy Storm!" A large storm began to rise as every card in the spell and trap card zones were destroyed.

"Now all of our cards go back to our graveyard!" Luck said excitedly.

"I know, I did that on purpose. Never trust a facedown card, so right now I'm going to activate my second Dimmensional Fissure!" Before the castel could even return to normal it all returned back to the dark abyss from a diffrent dimmension. "Now I'll summon Helios-The Primordal Sun(?/?)!" On the field a woman made of pure bandages like a mummy appeared with a small sun for a head.

"Helios gains one hundred attack points for every card removed from play!"

"So six. That's only six hundred."

"I know."

**Helios-The Primordal Sun: 600/600**

"Now Golden Homuluncus attack!" The large monarch destroyed Luck's facedown monster which was Gaorth, the Lightsworn Warrior(1850/1300). The blue hairred white armored knight was destroyed.

**Golden Homluncus: 3600/3600**

**Helios-The Primordal Sun: 700/700**

"Now Primordal Sun attack!" The weakest monster did as told doing some damage.

**Death: 8000**

**Luck: 7300**

"Now I'll activate Pot of Greed from my hand and draw two more cards! I'll end with a final facedown."

**Golden Homluncus: 3900/3900**

**Helios-The Primordal Sun: 800/800**

"I draw! I'll now summon Honest in attack mode(1100/1900) in attack mode!" A long blonde haired angel came down with it's large white wings, "Honest attack that Primordal Sun!"

"Don't think so I activate my Negate Attack! My mosnter get's to stay for now!"

"No..." Luck thought as another card was sent out of play.

**Golden Homluncus: 4200/4200**

**Helios-The Primordal Sun: 900/900**

"Then I end with a facedown card."

"My draw! I activate Golden Sarcaphagus! I'll now get rid of one card from my deck and send it out of play till next turn when it shall return to my hand!"

**Golden Homuluncus: 4500/4500**

**Helios-The Primordal Sun: 1100/1100**

"Now I'll attack!"

"I activate Mirror Force!" Luck declared stopping Death's attack. This only sent three more cards to the out of play zone.

**Cards Removed From Play(CRP): 14**

"I end with that then."

"Then I draw! Now I'll summon my Celestia the Lightsworn Angel(2300/200) in attack mode!" A long lavender haired woman with large angelic white wings appeared dressed in white and gold with a long white staff that she twirled around and pointed towards Death.

"That all you got?"

**CRP: 15**

"Go Lightsworn Angel attack with Heaven Sworn Swarm!" The angle then dove down to Death and actually did some damage to his life points.

"Hahahahaha!" Death broke out in laughter, "Finally you did some damage!"

**Death: 5700**

**Luck: 7300**

"Hmm..." Fear caaught intrest now as he looked on. Luck had almost forgotten that Fear was still there.

"Good play, but lucky shot. My turn! I draw! Now with the effect of my Golden Sarcophagus I get back one card that I sent away! Now I'll activate my D.D.R, Diffrent Dimension Reincarnation, spell card! By giving up one card from my hand I can bring back a monster removed from play! I pick my Helios-The Primordal Sun(?/?)!" Once again the pyro monster came down from the sky.

**CRP: 16**

**Helios- The Primordal Sun: 1600/1600**

"You are still too weak!" Luck yelled.

"For now because now I'm going to sacrafice my Helios-The Primordal Sun to summon my Helios Duo Mestigus(?/?) which can only be special summoned by giving up my Helios-The Primordal Sun." In place of the Primordal Sun bandages that seemed to outline that of a very fat kid, nearly child like appeared with a sun for a head, and by it's head was an even smaller version of the sun floating around it.

**CRP: 17**

"So what does this one do?"

"It's attack is every card removed from play times two hundred! I count seventeen!"

**Helios Duo Mestigus: 3400**

"Now Duo Mestigus Duo Flare Blast!" The child like monster stuck it's hands out in front of him as the smaller sphere stopped in front of it's face and released a large solar fire blast killing the Lightsworn angel.

**CRP: 18**

_Death: 5700_

_Luck: 6200_

"I end."

"I draw! I'll throw down a facedown monster to end it."

"I draw then! I'll now attack your facedown monster!" Duo Mestigus destroyed the facedown monster card. It was Necro Gardna(900/1300). "I end there."

**CRP: 19**

"I draw! Another facedown monster."

"Your defense won't save your pathetic self! I draw! I activate Graceful Charity to draw three more cards and get rid of both of my Dark Core's then special summon my Helios Trice Mestigus(?/?)! This monster gains three hundred attack points for every card removed from play!"

**CRP: 21**

**Helios Trice Mestigus: 6300/6300**

"Now I'll activate Pot of Greed and draw two cards!" Death looked at his hand. The two cards that were going to end this. "Hahahahahaha! If you think that my Helios monsters were my strongest monster then you are in for a big surprise! Because now first I'll summon my Great Maju Garzett(0/0)! His attack is DOUBLE the attack of the tributed monster that I used to summon him!"

"What!"

"It's done and dead with!"

**CRP: 23**

**Helios Trice Mestigus: 6900/6900**

**Great Maju Garzett: 13,800/13,800**

On the field a fiend of epic proportions arose. It's demented purple armored skin, it's blue fles right under, it's long pale hair flowing back along with it's large devil like skull hands, and the long edge bladed forearms.

"Now I activate my trap card Return from a Diffrent Dimmension! I can now special summon as many monsters removed from play on my field as possible! I pick my Golden Homuluncus(1500/1500)..."

**CRP: 21**

**Golden Homuluncus: 7800/7800**

"And all three of my Helios!"

**CRP: 18**

**Helios-The Primordal Sun: 1800/1800**

**Helios Duo Mestigus: 3600/3600**

**Helios Trice Mestigus: 5400/5400**

**Golden Homuluncus: 6900/6900**

"Now first I'll attack with my Golden Homluncus!" The large golden stone giant took out another of Luck's Necro Gardna's.

"Now you are left wide open!"

_Death: 5700_

_Luck: 6200_

"Now it's time for the torment! Helios Duo Mestigus attack! Duo Solar Flare Blast!" The monster did as told repeating it's previous attack and blinding Luck while taking a hit to his life points.

_Death: 5700_

_Luck: 2600_

"Now Helios-The Primordal Sun! Single Solar Flare!" The first sun pyro monster completely blasted Luck with a beam of red and orange energy that looked like it shot out from the sun.

_Death: 5700_

_Luck: 800_

"Now Great Maju Garzzet! Attack with Great Death!" The large fiend dashed over to Luck and shoved it's claw in his chest ending the duel as Luck fell to the floor that was now once more.

_Death: 5700_

_Luck: 0_

"He was a great duelist, but it looked like in the end I won." Death said as he returned his duel disk back to normal.

"Huh..." Fear walked up to a still concious Luck. He walked and passed by Death and whispered, "Great job." He then knelt down beside Luck, "You want to know where Lucas is huh? You want to know all about our big plan correct?"

"I...want...to know everything..." Luck demanded. Then from three doors War, Famine, and Conquest came holding to Shin, Thomas, and Marcos over their respective shoulders. "What...did...you do?"

"I'll wake you up when it's time for everything to be explained."

"Damn...you..."

"Sorry Luck it just looks like you are...well...out of luck."


	28. Fear's Army

Luck slowly opened his eyes. He thought he was dead. He looked around only to see nothing but black, he had been blindfolded.

"Hey you guys okay?" He called out.

"Luck you're finally awake!" Marcos exclaimed as though it were in victory.

"Yeah I guess."

"Dude so you lost too huh?" Shin asked.

"Well I didn't exactly win."

"So you tied no?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah no I lost."

"Right...so what do we do now? We all lost our duels!" Shinn exclaimed.

"Calm down, they probably have us all as prisoners now for some reason." Luck advised.

"No you are all actually pretty good duelist so I'm keeping you for one final attack." They all heard the same voice. It was Fear's voice.

"Fear!" Luck yelled in anger.

"Yes. You may see me now." Fear declared. Luck's blind fold came off. He saw all of his friends' blindfolds come off as well. There in front of them Fear stood upon a cliff. The cliff looked over the city as the sky was devoured by darkening clouds that gave hints of a storm.

"An epic battle happened not to long ago. All of you fell to my Horsemen."

"Yeah so what!" Marcos declared in anger.

"Now it's time for an epic war to occur."

"A war?" Luck repeated.

"Yes a War. The Dark King has prepared his army. Though he's not the only one." Fear didn't move as he held his hands behind his back.

"What do you mean?" Thomas asked.

"Lord Jon has created his own army within his brothers army. This means that it's going to be all of us against the world."

"All of us? Against two armies? What makes you think we'll join you!" Shinn yelled.

"Don't worry you will. You see it's going to be the nine of us along side three others."

"Who?"

"The Prince's and their good friend Kira."

"Why are you so confident that we'll join you?" Luck asked.

"It's because I know all of you want to get rid of the darknesss that seems never ending."

"So you want to bring down the king so you can rule? One tyrant for another! I don't think so!" Marcos called out.

"Listen Marcos...the King is like me in a way. He believe in an evolution through an extianction of the best. He knew that I was going to come one day. Fear took over. HE over looked many things that could've been stopped."

"So what are you saying? He doesn't expect us coming?"

"He never calculated your escape...so he never thought I'd come to save you guys."

"Save us! This is saving us!" Shin snapped back.

"See it as you will...if you were there any longer you'd all be pretty much dead!" Fear explained.

"You should be thankful, greatful. You were blessed to be saved." War spoke up.

"Thank you War."

"No problem me leige."

"You four need to understand. Redemption is wanted. Evolution is looked for, and Salvation...salvation is needed."

"So you're our new savior? That's what you're trying to say to us then?" Luck asked.

"Correct. I've always been with you guys but you saw me in a diffrent light. It's about time this tyrant of darkness died."

"The Dark King you mean?"

"Exactly. You are the smart one Luck. Anyways Jon is waiting for his nephew to engage them in a handicap duel."

"A two-on-one duel?" Thomas asked in curiosoity.

"No a three-on-one duel."

"Three-on-one!" Thomas repeated.

"Yes. That's how confident he is. He figured if he can take them then it'll be time to duel his brother. The Dark King versus Jon. A duel of epic proprotions, but it won't be as epic as the finl deciding battle between me and the Dark King. The original. I'll face him and beat him. I'll declare my rightful spot as the new king."

"Why are you so confident?" Shin asked.

"Because I have you guys by my side. You escaped his clutches and now you'll have everything you ever dreamed of as you duel against his army to take him down a notch. You will surley join me just to make sure that he falls."

"But what if one of us wants to become king?" Luck asked.

"Nonsense."

"Why would that be?"

"Because you couldn't even beat my horsemen."

"Well I doubt you can either! They're stong!" Marcos yelled.

"Death was the leader of the group and I beat him."

"What! Are you serious!" Luck yelled in anger.

"He is Fear for a reason." Death said calmly.

"So now do you guys plan on joining me or must you try to defy me and do what you want? For once do as you are asked and join us instead of fighting us." As the four began to think somewhere else Marina was thinking as well...

"Marina where are you going!" Lyle called after.

"Look Lucas is gone! T.J and Gaberiel are in the emergency room! It's all because of Melissa! I'm going to the castle to find her and challenger her to another duel!"

"What's on the line this time! Nothing! You cna't win! She'll defeat you!"

"My and my Ice Barrier's never give up!"

"I don't care about that! Stay here with me and the rest of the group! Your time will come you understand that! Your time is not now!" Lyle exclaimed.

"But Lyle...so much has died..."

"I know...I know." Lylye repeated as Marina broke out into tears and they hugged. "Don't worry Lucas is truly something. Just let things fall into place." Lyle said.

_Meanwhile..._

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

"Who is it!" Jon called as he was readying to leave his room.

"Me Melissa!" Melissa walked into Jon's room with her duel disk at arm.

"Child what do you want?"

"I know you plan on killing your nephew!"

"So what? My nephew my problem's okay. So why don't you just leave and you won't have to suffer."

"No! I can't do that!"

"And why not?" Jon asked angrily.

"Because...because...because I love him!" Melissa cried out as tears began to run down her face.

"I don't care. Move or die!"

"I'll never leave his side! I'm by him and I'll be with him forever!"

"Girl shut up and move or I'll have to make you!"

"Then make me!"

"Fine then just remember you asked for it!"

_Jon: 8000_

_Melissa: 8000_

"Let's duel!"

_Meanwhile..._

They're helicopter just began to arrive at Duel Academy as Kai looked at his Dark Chained deck. He quickly put it away and pulled out another. This new deck was his updated Dark Chained deck, the other one was filled with monsters that had a few glitches here and there and was just a chaotic deck with no single purpose. This new one was based off bringing monsters back from the grave for a certain purpose. He put his deck away and looked out the window and hung out the side of the descending helicopter. He saw his little brother Artemis as the propeller's moved the grass below.

"Artemis!" Kai called.

"What!" Artemis called back.

"It's time..." Kai said in a cold tone like voice.

_Meanwhile..._

"So you guys make your decision yet?" Fear asked the four.

"Yes...we've decided." Luck responded has he began to stand up. One after another Marcos, Shin, and Thomas stood up as well.

"Well then what is your decision."

"Though we don't like the position you kind of put us in we'll take it. We'll join you to take down the Dark King."

"Alrighty then. Death untie them."

"Yes Lord Fear." Death, War, Famine, and Conquest all untied the four.

"So let's talk about the plan. We'll all have to split up into groups and I know the exact groups I want you in."

"Which would be what?" Luck asked shaking his wrist from the numbness of being tied up for so long.

"You'll all be dueling alonside the people you lost against."

"What! Are you serious!" Shin exclaimed in anger as he looked back at War.

"Yes you all should know each other's decks inside and out now. Shin with War, Famine with Thomas Leblanc, Marcos with Conquest, and then finally Death with Luck. The perfect ta team. Luck and Death. Luck your cards send cards to the graveyard with their effects and alongside Death and his Diffrent Dimmension Beatdown deck you guys should be unstopable." Fear still didn't move back from his position over the cliff. He was soon joined by his friends.

On his right were War alongside Shin, and Famine alongside Thomas. On his left side was Death upfront alongside Luck and Conquest with Marcos.

"Well Dark King...welcome to hell because this is my army...Fear's Army."


	29. Being DeThroned!

Jon looked down upon the fallen Melissa. Her cards scattered all over the ground.

"Huh...pathetic little girl." Jon kicked adn brushed all her cards back to her side.

"You'll...you'll pay..." She grunted grabbing onto Jon's foot.

"Look little girl I don't care so shut up!" Jon lifted his foot and crushed her hand.

"Guah!" She cried out in agony. Jon left the room and walked forwards. He would soon enter his brothers castle. Walking down all the hallways he finally found the room he wanted. A large white plain room filled with nothing. Two doors. One to enter and one to leave, and now that Jon was in there the only way to leave was through him.

* * *

"Go get'em Golden Homuluncus!" Death called out.

"Dark Gaia trample them!" War exclaimed.

"Thought Ruler Archfiend show them mental superiority!" Conquest demanded.

"Red Eyes Zombie Dragon Death Inferno Blast!" Famine declared.

"Seraphi the Final Masked Knight strike them down!" Fear called out.

"Jurrac Flame Dragon burn!"

"Sacred Knight Dragon flourish!"

"Naturia Barkio go!"

"Judgement Dragon make your decision!" Everybody busted out their strongest monster as they faced off the millions and millions of duelist facing off against the Dark King's army.

"Great job all of you." Fear said putting away his duel disk, "That was the final outside wave."

"The final outside wave?" Marcos repeated.

"Yes, now we'll seperate. From here Conquest and Marcos you'll all stay here got that?" Fear asked.

"Right Lord Fear." Conquest said without hesitation.

"Whatever let's do this."

"Then the rest of you follow me!" Fear led everybody else through the doors of the castle as more and more duelist began to swarm from the side as Conquest adn Marcos stood back-to-back.

"You ready Marcos?"

"Hmph...that's shocking."

"What?"

"You called me by my name."

* * *

Kira, Ikaros, Kai, and Artemis found themselves in Jon's large white room. Kai layed on the ground holding onto Melissa.

"Don't worry Melissa...I'll get him back...just for you now...just for you." Kai rested her head upon the ground.

"So it looks like it's time to lay waste of that son of a gun uncle of ours huh?" Artemis said.

"Yeah...so let's get to it." Kai said with tears slowly finding their way down his face. After about an hour of looking the group made their way into the Dark King's castle and looked onto see Jon standing in the door way.

"So you guys made it after all huh?" Jon asked sarcastically.

"Yeah we made it. So you ready?" Kira asked.

"Yes, but here the rules. Three against one won't be too much fun if we all have the same number of life points. So I'll start off with twelve thousand and all of you four thousand. Agreed?"

"Agreed!" Kira, Kai, and Artemis said in a somewhat heroic unison.

"Then let the judgement begin!"

"Let's duel!" All four yelled.

_Jon: 12,000_

_Artemis: 4000_

_Kai: 4000_

_Kira: 4000_

"I'll start off since I'm handicaped! I'll now draw! Now the order will be me, Artemis, Kai, and then finally Kir, "I'll start now by summoning Vairon Hapto(1800/1800)!" On the field a triangular like robot of white and gold floated above the ground and in front of Jon. "I'll end with a faceodwon card." Jon threw one extra card in his deck just for this duel. He knew something that the others didn't know he knew.

"I draw!" Artemis declared.

"I activate my facedown card! DNA Transplant!"

"What!" All three duelist called out in shock and awe.

"Now I can pick one type of monster attribute and every monster card on the field becomes that attribute! I pick the dark attribute!"

"No!" Artemis cried out. His whole deck was based off and around getting rid of light monsters and non-dark type monsters. So now that every monster on the field would be a dark type he was basically isolated.

"You thought you outsmarted me huh? Well how sad, because you will never be able to do that!" Jon declared.

"It's still my turn and the duel has just barely started so I'll find a way! I'll now summon Ally of Justice Cyclone Creator(1400/1200)!" On the field a red robotic machine like bird appeared on the field as it's black edged wings spread and it's yellow eyes searched the ground while the rotors in it's wings began to spin nonstop, "I'll end with my own facedown card."

"My turn then!" Kai drew his first card, "I'll activate the spell card Back to Square One! By discarding one card I can now send one monster back fromy the field back to your hand! I pick the only monster on your field!" Kai discarded a Dark Chain monster and sent away his Uncle Jon's Vairon Hapto.

"Good job."

"Shut up! I now summon Dark Chained Mummy(1100/1900)!" On the field a being of pure dark energy was wrapped up in silver dark rusted like chains with long limbs that hung to the ground as it stared at Jon with piercing red eyes. "Now with my monsters effect I can bring back one Dark Chained monster from the graveyard to the field! I pick my Dark Chained Warwolf(1200/1500)!" On the field a monster with pitch black fur came up from the ground as a long red tathered robe flowed in the air, as large gauntlets were really just large chains wrapped around it's hands and arms.

"Now Dark Chained Mummy attack!"

_Jon: 10900_

_Artemis: 4000_

_Kai: 4000_

_Kira: 4000_

"Now Dark Chained Warwolf strike with Dark Chain Steel Fang!"

_Jon: 9700_

_Artemis: 4000_

_Kai: 4000_

_Kira: 4000_

"So I'll end there." Kai said with a smikr on his face.

"My draw and my turn!" Kira declared, "I'll start off by summoning my Silent Magician LV 4(1000/1000)!" The white spiked haired white robe dressed girl appeared on the field holding her small staff close to her. "Now I'll end there."

"I draw!"

"And My Magician's effect activates raising her attack by five hundred for every card you draw! This is because she gains a spell counter for every card you draw with her max spell counters being five. That's when I'll throw in a little secret surprise."

**Silent Magician Lv 4's Attack: 1500**

"Fine that's okay with me. I'll now re-summon my Vairon Hapto(1800/1800)!" Once again the triangular machine like robot took the field, "Next Hidden Armory will be activate from my hand! Now by discarding one card from the top of my deck to the graveyard I can bring one equip card to my hand from my deck or graveyard. Now I'll take Vairon Material from my deck to my hand and equip to my only Vairon monster bossting it's attack by six hundred!"

**Vairon Hapto's Attack: 2400**

On Vairon Hapto's small arms a alrge blade like spear appeared on one of it's robotic hands and arms as a golden aura surrounded it.

"Now I'll atack that pathetic mummy of all of yours! Go Vairon Hapto attack!"

_Jon: 9700_

_Artemis: 4000_

_Kai: 2700_

_Kira: 4000_

"Crap!" Kai called out in anger.

"I end there with two facedown cards."

"I'll start my draw!" Artemis drew his card, "I'll end with a facedown monster."

"My draw!" Kai observed what he had, "I'll now summon Dark Chained Leon(1500/1200)!" On the field a large black lion with a golden mane arose as chains withheld it's body and it's dark red blood shot eyes set to kill, "Now I'll tune both of my monsters together!"

4(*Dark Chained Warwolf)+4(Dark Chained Leon)=8

"Now meet Dark Chained Dragon(3000/2500)!" On the field the large pitch dark black dragon appeared with chains wrapped around it's whole body as it's wings spread wide and far with a large mace for a tail with spikes at the end, "Thanks to his effect if you have a monster on the field who's attack is higher than their defense they are switched into defensive position! Sorry uncle but you are out of here!"

"We'll see." Jon smirked, "Well Kai must have never learned that the effect of your dragon only works when the original attack of a monster is higher than the original defense! But my monsters attack and defense was even so...sorry."

"Crap! But I can still attack!" Kai yelled as his dragon swung it's large overgrown tail.

"I don't think so because I activate Mirror Force so now all of your monsters that are face up are destroyed!"

"No!"

"Kai!" Kira yelled in anger.

"I got reckless sorry!" As both of their monsters were destroyed, "I end..." Kai sighed in dissapointment.

"My draw! I'll now summon Hyper Synchron(1600/800)!" On the field a small blue machine like midget appeared with a motor for it's back, "Next Monster Reborn shall bring back my Silent MAgician Lv 4(1000/1000)!" On the field the spikey white haired girl appeared once more. "Now since one is a tuner and the other is a light attribute monster I now think it's about time to see what I can really do!"

4(*Hyper Synchron)+4(Silent Magician Lv 4)=8

"Now meet my strongest, best, and most favorite monster!" Kira declared as Ikaros turned into pure energy and appeared up in front of him. "Ikaros Alpha Angeloid(2700/2100) battle by my side please!" Ikaros's body evolved as she grew short pink hair, blue eyes, a gorgeous figure, er clothes covered her chest, and her lower body while wearing a mini skirt, and large pink wings on her back. "Now attack!"

"I activate my second facedown Negate Attack!"

"What!"

"Looks like you end! My turn, my draw! I'll throw down a facedown monster and activate Swords of Revealing Light!" Multiple swords of light surrounded the group. This forced Artemis's monster to flip face up. His monster turned out to be Ally of Justice(1000/1000). The small spider machine like monster was defenseless.

"I'll end there."

"I draw!" Artemis drew his card, "I'll now summon Cyber Dragon(2100/1600) at the cost of my Ally of Justice Cyclone Creator! Now it's time for a tuning!"

3(*Ally of Justice Cycle Reader)+5(Cyber Dragon)=8

"Meet Justice Dragon(3000/2500)!" From the coulum of light the dark skinned, silver helmeted, red winged monster arose ready for battle.

"My turn huh you guys?" Kai asked drawing his next card, "Nice I'll now summon Dark Chained Grave Robber(300/2000)!" On the field an old looking man appeared as he held large silver chains around his neck and body. "With his effect I'll now give up half of my life points to bring back a synchro monster!"

_Jon: 9700_

_Artemis: 4000_

_Kai: 1350_

_Kira: 4000_

"Next Dark Chained Dragon will and must rise again!" From beyond the grave Kai's strongest monster returned, "I'll end."

"I'll put a light counter on my Ikaros by removing a monster from my grave to riase her attack by the level of stars of the removed monster by three hundred! I pick my Silent Magician!"

**Ikaros's Attack: 3900**

"I end."

"I draw! Ha I summon my Vairon Cube(800/800)!" On the field a large golden and yellow cube with large pudgy robotic arms appeared on the field, "Next I'll flip summon my monster Vairon Cube(800/800)! Now I'll tune all three of my monsters!"

3(*Vairon Cube)+3(*Vairon Cube)+4(Vairon Hapto)=10

"Vairon Omega(3200/1900) rise!" On the field a large golden arch came down from the sky with two large black demonic bat wings, two large silver rings circled it's shoulders with multiple blue spikes, with large white arms and golden gauntlets the monarch and king of all Vairon's rose. "Now when when Vairon Cube is sent to the graveyard for the synchro summon of a light monster I can bust out two equip cards from my deck to my hand! I pick my last and remaining two Vairon Materials!"

"Great..." Artemis whispered.

"Now I'll equip both to my Omega!"

**"Vairon Omega's Attack: 4400**

"Vairon Omega attack that Dark Chained Grave Robber first!" The large monarch released a golden blast wave at the weakest monster taking it out alongwith Kai out of the duel.

"Guah!" He cried out in pain as he fell to the ground.

"One down two to go." Was all Jon could say.

_Jon: 9700_

_Artemis: 4000_

_Kai: 0_

_Kira: 4000_

"I end there."

"I switch my monster into defense mode to end." Artemis quickly withdrew.

"Same here." Kira followed.

"I draw and activate Hidden Armory to bring Vairon Componet to my hand and equip to my Vairon Omega! So now the diffrence between my monsters attack and yours defense wil be dealt as damage! Omega destroy Ikaros!" Another golden blast wave desotryed a defense position monster.

_Jon: 9700_

_Artemis: 4000_

_Kai: 0_

_Kira: 1700_

"I end."

"I end." Artemis skipped.

"I end." Kira followed once again as his beloved Ikaros layed wasted in his arms.

"Sorry...master..." Tears ran down their faces in anger and agony at the heartless Jon.

"Attack directly!"

_Jon: 9700_

_Artemis: 4000_

_Kai: 0_

_Kira: 0_

"I'll throw down a facedown to end." Artemis was done for.

"I draw and now attack my young nephew!"

_Jon: 9700_

_Artemis: 2100_

"MY DRAGON NOOOOO!"

"Yes so get over it!"

"I...d-dr-draw!" I'll put down my final two facedown cards."

"I draw then!"

"I activate Call of the Haunted so I'll bring back my Justice Dragon!"

"To see it get wasted again? Attack now Vairon Omega!"

"Trap card go! Mirror Force! Now your monster is d estroyed along with everything with it!"

"Nooo!"

"Now I activate DNA Surgery and pick machines! Now my Justice Dragon is a machine so now I can activate Limiter Removal to double his attack to attack you directly!"

**Justice Dragon's Attack: 6000**

_Jon: 3700_

_Artemis: 2100_

_Kai: 0_

_Kira: 0_

"But now monster go bye bye!" Jon called as Artemis's last resort vanished.

"My draw! Thanks to Vairon Componet I can add one Vairon spell card to my hand! Same with Vairon Material adding two more cards to my hand! So now I summon Vairon Charger(1000/1000)!" A large white angelic totem pole like monster arose as golden rings circled it, "Now it'll get boosted thanks to my Vairon Materials!"

**Vairon Charger's Attack: 2200**

"It's over attack!" With that Jon won the duel. He looked over his opponets and whispered, "You've been de throned." Then through the doors there he stood with two other people.

"Who are you?" Jon asked inqusitivly.

"I'm Fear...now tell me. Where's the Dark King?"


	30. Clash of the Titans!

"Help them." Fear said motioning Death to help Artemis, Kai, and Kira.

"Yes Mi Lord." Death carried Kai and Artemis over against the wall and sat them up. He went back to Kira as he cried lightly holding Ikaros.

"Ikaros...please...please be okay..."

"You should go back there." Death helped Kira up and sat him down next to the others still crying until his eyes closed.

"What just happened!" Luck yelled.

"It's okay he's sleeping now. That must've been some intense duel." Death observed.

"You know it." Jon said with an evil smirk upon his face.

"Well you two handle this goon." Fear began to walk forward only to be stopped by Jon who readied his duel disk.

"You want my brother? You're gonna have to duel me first punk."

"Huh..." Fear looked at him with such dissapointment, "So you want to duel me huh?"

* * *

_War: 1900_

_Shin: 2100_

_Alex: 4000_

_Marcus: 500_

"My draw!" Alex drew his card and observed the field. On the field Dark Gai stood with sixty four hundred attack points along side Jurrac Flame Dragon. Only thing he had on the field was Marcus's own Millenium Shield(0/3000). Marcus's deck was finally completed, or so he thought. It still had multiple flaws. His deck was bassed off stalling his opponet aiming for a deck out or till he could summon his strongest monster. While Alex's deck was a burn deck that had a special something to it.

He wanted to win this duel and had the perfect five card combination for it as well. First placedown Skill Drain just for insurance, then Dark Hole to get rid of every single monster on the field, which would be followed up by summoning Cyber Dragon with it's own effect, Monster Reborn to bring back Marcus's Millenium Shield sacrafice both to summon Tyler the GReat Warrior(3000/1500) then activate Skill Drain and go in for the kill by taking one half of the team of War and Shin.

At the same time he despised the fact that the Dark King was so ruthless and file. He hated and loathed people like that. Fort all these years he wasn't serving under a ruling king he was serving under a paranoid pathetic tyrant. He even had to deal with Marcus for most of those years, and Melissa was just like that. The only way to get back at him for making him do such heartless things was to lose. At the same time he wanted to win, so he made his decision.

"I'll throw down my final facedown card and then activate Dark Hole to get tid of every single monster on the field!" A large hole of nothingness devoured every single monster.

"Dark Gaia no!" War screamed.

"Jurrac Flame Dragon!" Shin yelled.

"Alright Alex bust it out and take them down!"

"Next I'll special summon Cyber Dragon(2100/1600) in attack mode! Next Monster Reborn shall bring back Marcus's Millenium Shield(0/3000)!"

"Alright Alex!"

"Dude one of us is screwed!" Shin exclaimed.

"Yeah I know...I think it's gonna be you."

"Dude!"

"Sorry."

"Next I'll sacrafice both monsters to summon out my Tyler the Great Warrior(3000/1500)!" A man who wore the lower half of a white gi and a black karate belt stood with his golden colored hair blow and brushed back in spikes with a large sword on his back.

"Looks like one of you is screwed and done for!"

"Next I'll give up a thousand life points to trigger the effects of my Skill Drain! This will prevent any effects from being used now!"

_War: 1900_

_Shin: 2100_

_Alex: 3000_

_Marcus: 500_

"And to think we all started with eight thousand life points huh?" Alex sighed, "Good duel. Tyler attack now!"

"Yeah that's right attack them Alex!" Marcus cried out in an early victory.

"Attack Marcus!"

"What!" Marcus, War, and Shin were all surprised by this.

"What are you doing!"

"Paying you back for all the lives you've ruined! For all the lives we've ruined! Tyler attack with Great Tyler Dynamic Blast!" the warrior jumped into the sky and dashed down shoving his blade into Marcus's chest knocking him out and kicking him out of the duel.

_War: 1900_

_Shin: 2100_

_Alex: 3000_

_Marcus: 0_

"Now I end there."

"Then I draw!" War exclaimed.

"No. I end there because..." Alex placed his hand over his deck, "I give up. I surrender. I'm now leaving." Alex then walked past them with a smile on his face.

"But why!" Shin called.

"Because...I've ruined so mayn lives for this so called king so that was the only way to pay them back." Alex left with those last words.

"Well now what?" Shin asked War.

"We duel everybody else." War explained.

"Well then who's everybody else?" Then hundreds of more soldier duelist came out with duel disk at arms.

"that's everybody else."

"I had to ask didin't I?" Shin said to himself.

"Too late now."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"Well then let's duel!"

* * *

"So you want to duel me Jon?" Fear asked in a repetitive tone, "Well too bad I'm leaving. My friends will handle you." Fear walked past Jon and he didn't even move.

"Hey!" Jon reached back only to notice that his duel disk was turned on to see Death and Luck readying to duel.

"Let's duel!" They both said.

"Fine but I get eight thousand life points and you both get four thousand, also I get to go first. Also nobody can attack until my second phase. So on my second phase I'll be able to attack and you'll have to wait till your second phases. That make sense? Understood?"

"Yeah whatever just shut up and let's duel!" Luck declared.

_Jon: 8000_

_Death: 4000_

_Luck: 4000_

"I'll throw down a facedown monster in defense position and end my turn."

"Great because I draw!" Death looked at his hand and was confident. He had already drawn one out of three of his signature cards, "Dimmensional Fissure will now be activate! So now all cards sent to the graveyard will be sent to the out of play zone instead!"

"What!"

"Next I'll follow up by summoning my Helios-The Primordal Sun(?/?)!" The woman like mummy of the cosmos aroser as the large dark fissure devoured the whole room. "Now I'll play Card Destruction!"

"What!" Jon was shocked by how fast this was going already.

"Now we discard all the cards in our hand and replace them with new cards, and with Dimmensional Fissure they are al lsent out of play!" Death put away this three reamining cards and drew threew new ones as Jon and Luck drew five new cards.

**Cards Removed from Play(CRP): 14**

"Now my monsters attacks is every card removed from play times one hundred!"

**Helios-The Primordal Sun's Attack: 1400**

"I'll end there."

"I draw!" Luck drew his first card giving him six, "I'll now summon Lyla the Lightsworn Sorceress(1700/200)!" On the field appeared a woman with long black hair dressed in white and gold egyptian robes, "I'll end there."

"I draw then!" Jon looked at his hand he kinda had a plan.

"Hold on! Thanks to my Sorceress's effect during my end phase I have to send the top three cards from my deck to the graveyard!"

"Okay so what?"

"So get this! That's seventeen cards removed from play."

**CRP: 17**

**Helios-The Primordal Sun's Attack: 1700**

"I'll throw down another facedown monster and end my turn with a facedown card!" Jon had two Vairon Cubes on the field and Mirror Force. Next he would summon Vairon Hapto and summon Vairon Omega.

"I draw then! I'll now special summon my Helios Duos Mestigus(?/?) at the cost of my Helios-The Primordal Sun."

**CRP: 18**

"Now my monster Duos shares a similar effect to The Primordal Sun with the exception of the fact that it's attack is every card removed from play times two hundred.

**Helios Duos Mestigus's Attack: 3600**

"I end there."

"My draw!" Luck drew his next card, "I'll now activate my Sorceress's effect and switch her into face up defense position from face up attack position to destroy one trap or spell card you control! I pick your facedown!"

"No!" Jon's Mirror Force was destroyed.

**CRP: 19**

**Helios Duos Mestigus's Attack: 3800**

"Now I'll sacrafice my Sorceress to summon Celestia the Lightsworn Angel(2300/200)!" The long lavendair colored haired white winged angel descended from above.

**CRP: 20**

**Helios Duos Mestigus's Attack: 4000**

"Now by sending the top four cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard, or more like out of play zone now, I can destroy two cards on your field!"

"What!" Jon was going to become defensless.

**CRP: 24**

**Helios Duos Mestigus's Attack: 4800**

"Now destroy his two facedown monsters!" Then angel did as told shining a bright light from her staff desotrying them with a realative ease.

**CRP: 26**

**Helios Duso Mestigus's Attack: 5200**

"No! My Vairon Cube's(800/800)!" Jon was defensless.

"Dude you are done for." Luck said with a smile, "Now my Celstia attack! Lightsworn Divinity!" the angel shined her light again taking out twenty three hundred of Jon's life points.

_Jon: 5700_

_Death: 4000_

_Luck: 4000_

"My turn then!" Jon didn't know what to do now. He could't find anyway to adjust to battling two types of decks that work in perfect synch with each other. His Vairon's would be defenseless, "I'll out summon my Vairon Soldier(1700/1000)!" Jon was going to find a way to do some damage. On the field a large white and golden floating mechanical monarch floated over onto the field in front of Jon. "Next I'll equip him with Vairon Componet! Now the diffence in defense and attaack will be dealt as damage."

"But your monster just ain't strong enough." Luck said.

"Wait for it! I'll now equip him with my two Vairon Materials and boost his attack by twelve hundred!"

**Vairon Soldier's Attack: 2900**

"Now with my Solider's effect I can switch any number of monsters on the field's position depending on the number of equip cards hooked up with my Soldier! I have thrre and you guys only have two so now I'll switch your Angel in defense mode and then attack it!"

"Great." Luck said in a monotone as his angel was switched in defense mode and destroyed.

"The same with your Helios monster!" Jon declared.

"Yeah but his defense is equal to his attack retard."

"Right..." Jon stopped there.

_Jon: 5700_

_Death: 4000_

_Luck: 1300_

"My turn then!"

**CRP: 27**

**Helios Duo Mestigus's Attack: 5400**

"Now I'll sacraifce my Duo Mestigus to summon Helios Trice MEstigus(?/?) who's attack is every card removed from play times three hundred!" The three sun headed mummy cosmos kids appeared on the field.

**CRP: 28**

**Helios Trice Mestigus: 8400**

"Now attack with Trice Helios Destruction!" All three kids got together and destroyed Vairon Soldier.

**CRP: 29**

**Helios Trice Mestigus's Attack: 8700**

"I'll end there."

_Jon: 200_

_Death: 4000_

_Luck: 1300_

"Pay back time suka! I draw and summon my Ehren the Lightsworn Monk(1600/1100)!" The dark skinned monk warrior arose as her brown pigtails flew back and she stood in her white and gold breastplate and her red skirt as she twirled her white and gold staff.

"End this! Now attack!" Luck declared the winning blow upon Jon.

_Jon: 0_

_Death: 4000_

_Luck: 1300_

"We win." Luck and Death stood over the fallen Jon.

"Let's go open the door." Death advised.

"Right." Luck agreed. Luck and Death both pulled and pushed at the door but nothing happened.

"We're locked in?" Kai struggled to say as Artemis and the now concious Kira helped him up. Kira was also carrying Ikaros and layed her next to the door after placing Kai there.

"So what do we do now?" Artemis asked. Then the doors behind them where Fear lead Death and Luck throuugh opened.

"Well looks like there's only one thing we can do." Death said readying his duel disk. Artemis, Kai, and even Kira did the same. Luck looked at all of them and said:

"It's on... so let's duel!"


	31. Clash of the Kings!

Fear walked up to the large steel castle door.

"It's time." He walked through it and there he sat in his throne room. The highest point of the castle. The room itself gave off such a dark negative energy. The stone walls were similar to Fear's castle. There was no roof as the night sky was revealed with the golden stars shining brightly for every single person in the universe to see from no matter where. Fear looked across the castle floors to see a man dressed in a long purple royal robe trimmed with gold, ruby, emerald, and diamond shards scattered upon it. His hood carried over his head where a large emerald lay rest.

"So you're here..."

"Fear is always here." Fear replied.

"I guess you're right. So why are you here Fear?"

"To become king. Let's settle this right here and now."

"Are you absolutley sure you want to duel against me? Here and now?"

"You know it."

"But who's dueling me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean who's dueling me? Fear or Lucas?"

"Hmph...good question." Fear sat there and thought.

"After becoming Fear all of the voices vanished. They were gone, but Lucas wants this more than anything. Lucas was bron for this sole purpose."

"Are you going to make your decision?" The Dark King asked.

"Yes, but I'll answer your question after I ask mine. Who will you duel as?"

"Huh?"

"Will you duel as the Dark King or as yourself?"

"Hahahahaha! Foolish boy do you not understand?" The Dark King took off his hood and robe, "My name is Kamuel Zariah." The Dark King, now known as Kamuel, revealed his long brown hair, sharp brown eyes, distinctive handsome features. He wore a long white v-neck shirt outlined in black underneath his long white robe-jacket, along with his jean pants, and golden shoes.

"Ironic."

"Oh and why is that?"

"Because Kamuel means one who seeks God."

"Ah yes but here's the thing, no point in looking for what I already am. So now who shall duel?"

"Me..." Fear removed his mask and stomped on it, "Lucas Mersser!" Lucas then ripped off his white robe and revealed his grey longsleeved shirt. He took out his black angelic wing duel disk and took out the cards Dark Genesis, Dragon Fiend, Chaos Emperor Dragon Envoy of the End and Black Luster Soldier Envoy of the Beginning and slipped them into his Chaos deck.

"So you ready then...Lucas?"

"Let's do this."

"Let's duel!" They said in a perfect sync.

_Kamuel: 8000_

_Lucas: 8000_

"I'll first draw and activate the field spell the Cataclyst of the Divine!" The whole castle then began to morph as the walls collapsed, the sky fell through the ceiling, then upon them large white stone marble walls and rocks arose surrounding them as a holly light shone on both of them. "Now for every Divine monster on my field when they attack a defense position monster the diffrence is dealt as battle damage!"

"That all you got?"

"No becuase now I'll summon Kihone Goddess of Snow(2300/0)!" On the field a woman with pale skin and snow white hair came down dressed in a white colored kimono as she pierced Lucas with her ocean blue eyes. She layed her feet and rested upon a white marble stone inside the Cataclyst of the Divine.

"How come her attack is so high and she's level five?"

"This is because she can only stay on the field if Cataclyst of the Divine is on the field. Also my Divine monsters can be summoned without tributes if Cataclyst of the Divine is on the field."

"I see."

"I end my turn there."

"Then I draw! I'll now summon my Chaos Angel of Lust(200/1200)!" A beautiful blonde haired, blue eyed, woman dressed in white roman like robes descended from the sky as she wore a golden necklace that took the shape of a set of wings. "Now your monsters can't attack or use any of their effects. Also she can attack you directly! So go Chaos Angel of Lust attack!" The woman went over and slapped Kamuel in the face.

_Kamuel: 7800_

_Lucas: 8000_

"I'll end with a facedown card."

"I draw then I'll summon my Moros God of Fate(2300/0)!" On the field a large man came down with his blue hair brushed back leaving a stran in the front of his face, he wore a white robe similar to Lucas's Chaos Angel. The man stood about average male height and looked around his twenties as he held a blue colored shield with a blue design of a ket unlocking a lock, while he held a sword that took the shape of the key as well.

"Now I'm gonna find a way through that monster of yours. I end my turn."

"I draw! I'll now sacrafice my Chaos Angel for my Chaos Hero of Destruction(1600/1600)!" On the field a monster with long blue spiked hair appeared dressed in white skin tight knights chainmail like armor, with long black eagle like talons and claws and a spear edge tail made for impaling. "Now with my hero's effect once per turn I can summon a oken on your field that can not be used by you at the cost of a hundred of my monsters attack points."

**Chaos Hero of Destruction's Attack: 1500**

"I'll now attack that token!"

"Why?"

"Watch and observe! Chaos Hero of Destruction Destructive Furry!" The mosnter charged up at the defense mode token and took it out. "Now my monster gains two hundred attack points for each token it destroys and you lose three hundred life points for each token destroyed as well.

**Chaos Hero of Destruction's Attack: 1700**

_Kamuel: 7500_

_Lucas: 8000_

"I put a facedown and end."

"I draw then! Ha! Now the real battle begins. I summon Geras Lord of Age(1900/0)!" On the field an old man appeared dressed in a black robe that covered his face, he hunched over with an olden wooden oak cane, while his white eyes looked over the field. "Now I'll tune my Geras God of Age with my Kihone Goddess of Snow!"

4(*Geras God of Age)+5(Kihone Goddess of Snow)=9

"Now meet Hermes God of Flight(2900/0)!" On the field a blonde haired man appeared as his blue eyes looked down upon Lucas's monster while his white toga slowly floated down with him and his golden wings that were placed on his golden sandals from the heavens. "Now attack that so called hero!"

"Destruction no!" Lucas called as his monster was taken out.

_Kamuel: 7500_

_Lucas: 6800_

"Now attack Moros!" Moros shoved it's blade in the open chest of Lucas.

_Kamuel: 7500_

_Lucas: 4500_

"I end there."

"My draw!" Lucas was already close to half of his life points being dragged down, "Chaos Angel of the End(1200/1200) will back me up!" Lucas declared. In front of him a grey skinned fiend like monster rose from the ground, it had long black hair, plain yellow demented eyes that had soulless black slits, it wore a long black robe drapped over it's body with a design of golden wings on it's back. "I end there."

"I draw! I'll now activate the equip card Axe of Despair! I'll now equip it to my Hermes!"

"I don't think so! Thanks to my Angel any equip card you try to activate is automatically put on him instead!" Lucas explained as the large demented axe sprouted from Lucas's monster's arm.

**Chaos Angel of the End's Attack: 2200**

"Hmph, good luck with that. I'll now summon Tyche Goddess of Fortune(500/0)!" On the field a woman dressed in a long white roman toga appeared as her long blue hair flowed safely yet wildly around. "With her effect I can flip a coin. If heads then I can bring back one monster from the grave and if tails then I send this card to the graveyard but I gain life points equal to this monsters attack points."

"So flip."

"I will!" Kamuel called as he flipped his coin. It landed on heads.

"I'll now bring back my Geras God of Age(1900/0)! Now with Geras effects I can summon one Divine monster from my hand as long as it's level two or below! So now I'll summon my Eros the God of Love(200/0)!"

"A level one monster?"

"Exactly now watch as I use both tuner monsters to summon another monster!"

1(*Eros God of Love)+4(*Geras God of Age)+5(Moros God of Fate)=10

"Now meet Chronos the Divine Titan(3000/0)!" On the field a large man arose, he had brushed back white hair, a large bushy white beard, he wore a toga like any other Divine monster that was summoned. He looked down upon Lucas.

"Now Chronos attack!"

"No I activate Negate Attack!" Lucas called at the last second as a large colorful portal stopped the attack.

"Well you live for now." Kamuel stated.

"Now get this at the end phase of when my angel was equipped with the equip card on it that card is destroyed and you lose life points equal to that cards power boost." Axe of Despair was destroyed.

**Chaos Angel of the End's Attack: 1200**

_Kamuel: 6500_

_Lucas: 4500_

"Now I'll sacrafice my monster to summon Chaos Hero of Rage(1300/1300)! Now I'll follow up by playing Swords of Revealing Light!" Lucas declared flipping over his facedown card.

"Hmm...you've only prolonger the ineviatable."

"It'll do for now." Lucas explained, "I end."

"I draw!" Kameul observed the three cards in his hand, "I activate the spell card Divine Recall! This allows me to draw until I have five cards in my hand!" Kamuel drew three cards and held five in his hand again. "Now I'll summon Morpheus son of Hypnos(300/0)!" On the field a man came down dressed in a white toga, he had brushed back blonde hair and blue eyes that were perfect with his pale skin.

"Why'd you summon such a weak monster?" Lucas asked.

"Because when I summon Morpheus on the field I can summon his other two brothers to the field from my deck! So now I'll summon Phobetor son of Hypnos(200/0) and Phantasos son of Hypnos(100/0)!" The first won that came up was Phobetor who took the shape of a part dog part human being in white roman clothing with a golden sash upon him. By his side Phantasos rose taking the shape of a pale intangible ghost or more phantom like creature.

"Now when all three are on the field they come together! Now my brothers tune!"

1(*Phantasos son of Hypnos)+2(Phobetor son of Hypnos)+3(Morpheus son of Hypnos)=6

"Now meet Hypnos God of Sleep(2600/0)!" Next to the other Synchro monster Kamuel had a large giant of a man came up as he brushed his hand back through his white hair before slipping on a silver helmet upon his head and wielding a large hourglass. "I end there."

"I draw then! I'll now put a monster in defense mode to end."

"I draw then! Ha time to meet one of the great ones! I'll nowsummon Bia Goddess of Force(200/0)!" On the field in place of the Synchro monster Hypnos a woman with long blue colored hair came dressed in white holding a large sheild and a large sword that she shoved into the ground, "I shall tune her with Heremes God of Flight!"

2(*Bia Goddess of Force)+9(Heremes God of Flight)=11

"I tune them to summon Poseidon God of Oceans(3300/0)!" Both Bia and Hermes were gone as a large white skinned man with brushed back blonde hair rose with green eyes, the lower half of his body took the shape of a shark as he held a large golden trident and pointed it at Lucas.

"With Poseidon for every spell card on the field he gains an extra hundred attack points! I count two!"

**Poseidon God of Oceans's Attack: 3500**

"I end there."

_"This will be the final turn. I need something."_ Lucas thought drawing his next card. "Huh..." Lucas sighed. It wasn't the best thing but it would help, "I'll now summon Chaos Hero of Intoxication(1900/1600) in attack mode." Lucas summoned his light green skinned slime lizard monster rose, "Now I'll use his effect to lower your Poseidon's attack for every monster on the field! I count your two synchro's plus my two monsters!" Lucas's monster rushed up and stuck it's large needle in Poseidon's chest weakining it.

**Poseidon God of Ocean's Attack: 3100**

"I end there."

"My draw! I'll now summon Thantos God of Death(2500/0)at the cost of my Cronos the Divine Titain!" On the field a skeleton came up dressed in a black robe with devouring flames all over it's own body while holding it's scythe. "Now with it's effect I can bring back any Synchro monster from the graveyard! I pick my Cronos the Divine Titan!" Once again the giant rose, "I end there." Then the swords vanished around Kamuel's giants.

**Poseidon God of Ocean's Attack: 3000**

"I'll now summon Chaos Angel of Lies(0/1500)!" A monster hidden behind a large black robe and a silver maks rose bearing a golden neckalce with a set of wings, "Time for a tunning!"

2(*Chaos Angel of Lies)+4(Chaos Hero of Intoxication)+4(Chaos Hero of Rage)=10

"Meet Chaos Angel Dark Light Judgement(3000/2500)!" Upon the field the large and ever growing black and white color scheemed monarch as it rose. It's left side was dressed in white and gold as a large angelic wing spread across the Catalyst of the Divine. While it's right side was black and purple with a large demonic bat wing creeping over the cataclyst as well.

"What do you plan on doing with that thing?" Kamuel asked.

"Getting rid of one of your monsters! Now go Dark Light Judgement attack with Ying-Yang Judgement Call!" The large monarch raised both hands and created a ball of black and white energy blasting Cronos the Divine Taitan.

"You are going to take out both of our monster foolish boy." Kamuel explained.

"With Dark Light Judgement whenever it attacks with a light or dark type monster that monster automatically goes back to the players hand!" The blast took down Cronos and sent it back to Kamuel's extra deck.

"I end there."

"I draw then! I'll summon Hecate Goddess of Magic(1500/0)!" On the field a woman with long white hair stood in a long black witch's cloak and held a large staff in her hands, "With her effect I can bring back any monster from the graveyard! I choose my Bia Goddess of Force(200/0)!" Once again the Goddess of Force rose, "Time for a tunning! I can tune my Thantos, Bia, and my Hecate to bring out a new monster!"

2(*Bia the Goddess of Force)+5(*Thantos God of Death)+4(Hecate Goddess of Magic)=11

"Rise from hell! Hades God of the Underworld(3100/0)!" A large man arose in a black and red toga with a beard of blue flames and grey fienidhs skin with yellow claws and fangs.

"Great..."

"Now Poseidon attack! Divine Ocean's Wrath!" Kamuel declared as his giant raised it's large trident and summoned a large wave destroying Dark Light Judgement.

_Kamuel: 6500_

_Lucas: 4500_

"Both of our mosnters were destroyed!" Lucas called as the wave took out both monsters.

"No because Hades can bring back any monster from the graveyard if that monster was destroyed in battle recently! Welcome back Poseidon!"

"So he can attack again!"

"No but for now Hades attack with Blue Flame Hell!" The large controler of the underworld released a wave of blue flames taking out a large part of Lucas's life points.

_Kamuel: 6500_

_Lucas: 1400_

"Darn it..."

"I now activate the spell card Thunder Storm! Now get this if I draw a Divine monster on my draw phase I can special summon that monster no matter the level!"

"Great..."

"Your turn."

"I draw!" Lucas had monsters on the field at all and only three cards in his hand. He carried two cards in his hand that could help him stall. "I set two facedowns to end!"

"I draw! And since I drew a Divine monster I'll special summon my level six Nike Goddess of Victory(3000/0)!" On the field a beautiful woman dressed in gold with long blone hair with streaks of brown and golden angelic wings took her place upon the field. Along with her I'll summon Hercules Son of Zeus(1300/0) in attack mode!" On the field a man came down dressed in roman armor with brushed back brown hair and blue eyes, "Now I'll tune all two of my new monsters!"

2(*Hercules Son of Zeus)+10(Cronos the Divine Titan)=12

"Now meet Zeus God of Titans(3400/0)!" Upon the field a large pale skinned man with a scruffy white beard arose with his brushed back white hair and golden colored eyes he stood in a toga wielding a bolt of lightning as though it were a knife. "My storngest monster! Now get his whenever Zeus does damage to your life points you have to discard the top card off of your deck!"

"Well go then!"

"I will Zeus attack with Divine Lightning!" The large man threw the bolt of lightning only for it to be stopped by two of Lucas's facedown cards.

"I activate Black Rain and Negate Attack! Negate Attack stops your attack and Black Rain halves the attack of all of your monsters for the next three turns!" Lucas explained as black drops of water rainned down from the white ceilings of the stone marble Catalyst.

**Poseidon God of Ocean's Attack: 1500**

**Hades God of the Underworld's Attack: 1550**

**Zeus God of Titan's Attack: 1700**

"So your turn then."

"I draw!" Lucas took the top card off his deck and kept it away from his face. Now or never, if this wasn't the card he needed he'd be dead by next turn. He looked upon and saw the green outline then upon the art of the card and read the text. He was saved. "I activate the spell card Dark Genesis!"

"What is that going to do?"

"Watch as I get rid of Chaos Emperor Dragon Envoy of the End and Black Luster Soldier Envoy of the Begininng from my deck to the graveyard! Dark Genesis allows me to regain three thousand life points and allows me to take my hand and every card in my graveyard and put them back in my deck! When I do this I then draw five cards!" A dark energy fell upon Lucas as his life points were restored.

_Kamuel: 6500_

_Lucas: 4400_

"Also I shall activate Uncontrolled Chaos! This card allows me to special summon either two level four or below monster or one level five or higher monster! If I pick level five or higher I can't attack, but I pick my Chaos Angel of Greed(900/1200) and Chaos Angel of Betrayl(500/1000)!" Upon the field the both monsters rose, "Now I'll normal summon Dagon Fiend(900/900)!" The small dragon appeared on the field as well, "Now I'll tune all of them!"

3(*Dragon Fiend)+3(Chaos Angel of Greed)+4(Chaos Angel of Betrayl)=10

"Chaos Angel Cratos Deimos(3000/4000) rise!" Lucas demanded as his signature monster came up from the underworld. The creature had pure white skin with a long red and orange mane of fire reaching down past it's very own waist, it had long white claws with tuffs of fire around it's wrist and neck, it's face was very skeletal with two lare horns pointing outwards that took the shape of what seemed to be thunderbolts, it had black markings all over it's body, on it's chest the markings took the form of a set of black wings, it's teeth took the form of a menacing smile, it wore no clothes uptop but did wear a black samurai clothing on it's lower half, and it had a long 5 foot long tail that had a black tip at the end, "With Dragon Fiend's effect his attack is doubled till the end phase!"

**Chaos Angel Cratos Deimos's Attack: 6000**

"Attack Poseidon! Hell Raizer Slash!" Cratos Deimos released the wave of fire destroying Poseidon.

_Kamuel: 2000_

_Lucas: 4400_

"Now with Cratos Deimos effect it gains a hundred attack points for every monster it destroys!"

**Chaos Angel Cratos Deimos's Attack: 6100**

"Now I end and with that my monsters attack drops back down to normal, with the exception of his extra additional hundred attack points."

**Chaos Angel Cratos Deimos's Attack: 3100**

"Then my draw!" Kamuel said in anger as he drew his top card, I'll throw down a monster and to end I switch my monsters into defense mode." On Kamuel's field three monsters took the field, "I end." Kameu's two remaining, and storngest synchro, monsters were actually forced to fend off against Lucas's storngest monster.

"Now I draw!" Lucas drew his new card, "Now attack Cratos Deimos! Destroy that facedown! Dark Nuke!" Cratos Deimos created a red sphere in it's clawed hands and blasted the facedown monster known as Persephone Goddess of Spring(1900/0).

"No!" Kamuel declared. He just needed to last one more turn before his mosnters would go back to normal.

**Chaos Angel Cratos Deimos's Attack: 3200**

"I end."

"I draw! I end." Kamuel growled in hatred and anger.

"Cratos Deimos attack using Purifying Darkness!" In between the monsters claws a red sphere began to form which then turned white as it destroyed Hades with ease.

"NO!" Kamuel was now infuriated with the results of the duel.

**Chaos Angel Cratos Deimos's Attack: 3300**

"I end with a facedown card." Lucas said confidently.

"I draw then! Now my monsters attack returns to normal!" Kamuel explained as his monster returned back to it's attack position leaving the large Zeus to face off against the human sized Chas Angel Cratos Deimos.

**Zeus God of Titans Attack: 3400**

"Zeus attack with Divine Lightning!" Zeus held a large thunderbolt in it's hand and threw it at Cratos Deimos.

"I activate Threatning Roar! This stops your attack right here and right now!" Lucas explained, "Cratos Deimos Dark Nuke!" Cratos Deimos created another red sphere in it's hand and used it to counter the large blue lightning bolt that stopped the attack.

"I end with a facedown monster then." Kamuel growled.

"I'll draw then! I'll now have Cratos Deimos attack that facedown!" In moments Kameul's Momous God of Blame(2000/0) was destroyed.

**Chaos Angel Cratos Deimos's Attack: 3400**

"I end there after a facedown."

"I draw! Now I'll activate the spell card Divine Superiority! By discarding all the cards from my hand Zeus gains a hundred attack points for every tuner monster in my hand! And all I have is tuner monsters!"

"Yeah but I activate the trap card Magic Jammer to get rid of your spell card by only getting rid of one card, because that is so much simplier." Lucas teased as Kamuel's spell card was negated.

"Darn it!" Kamuel yelled in anger,"This duel is truly epic!" Kameul bursted into laughter, "A clash of two kings! No a clash of two Gods! Only one will reign supreeme!"

"And that _one_ will be me! Cratos Deimos let's do this!" Lucas drew his card then it began. Cratos Deimos flew upwards towards Zeus and began to battle. Both had equal attack points but neither would give in. Deimos flew around Zeus blasting it with it's Dark Nuke attack while Zeus released electrical burst of energy from it's body.

"Huh?" Lucas looked on at the battle as the white marble stone of the Catalyst of the Divine began to fall apart and be destroyed.

"What is going on!" Kamuel called not realizing that history was being made. The next card Lucas played would end the duel. Cratos flew above Zeus and blasted it. Zeus would retailiate by creating a lightning storm to rain down upon them. Soon enough the field spell card Kamuel had played burned leaving nothing but the dark sky from the king's castle.

"I'm going to win!" Lucas yelled.

"No I am!" Kamuel snapped back.

"Time to find out!" Lucas looked at the card he drew and already knew his plan, "I activate the spell card Dark Pulseator Boost and raise my dark monsters attack by five hundred!"

**Chaos Angel Cratos Deimos's Attack: 3900**

"Now attack! Attack with Angelic Destruction!" Then Cratos Deimos flew back and stood in front of Lucas, "Good by Zeus!" Lucas heard Cratos Deimos declare as it then generated a small red sphere in between it's own two horns. Cratos Deimos bucked back then thrusted it's horns forwards and the sphere turned into a red ball the size of a basketball. The ball tackled Zeus and completley devoured it. The blast not only destroyed Zeus but destroyed the castle as well blowing away everybody in Fear's Army and Kamuel's army. In the end Lucas stood with Cratos Deimos staring down Kamuel.

"Are you done yet?"

_Kamuel: 1500_

_Lucas: 4400_

**Chaos Angel Cratos Deimos's Attack: 4000**

"Of course not, now I'll activate Pot of Greed and draw two cards! Then I'll throw down a facedown card! I end."

"M turn..." Kamuel drew his last card,"I...I...I end..."

"Then my turn!" Lucas drew his next card, but didn't even look at it, "Cratos Deimos Angelic Destruction!" With that repeating it's last movements from destroying Zeus Kamuel lost the duel leaving him beaten and battered down lifeless on the floor as his body jerked around.

_Kamuel: 0_

_Lucas: 4400_

"Looks like I win...meaning that I'm the new king...just like I promised."


	32. Brand New Start

_Lucas: 2800_

_?: 2000_

_?: 2000_

"So you two ready?" Lucas asked as he looked over to two other kids. It was ten years ago that he defeated the Dark King Kamuel. He now was king and even had a king and two princes. His son's Raphael and Michael.

"Yeah we're ready dad!" One boy called over. He had short brown shaggy hair like Lucas, grey eyes like him too, he wore a white t-shirt, a black jacket with white straps, jean pants, and black shoes.

"Alright then!" Lucas looked over to the boy and the Cyber End Dragon(4000/2800) that readied in front of him. The mechanical three headed serpetine dragon looked down on Lucas and his only monster Chaos Angel Cratos Deimos(3000/4000), it's current attack was added up by a thousand making it's attack four thousand since the two boys took their time to stall to bring out their best monsters.

"Dad you gonna go or what!" Another boy yelled. He sighed and crossed his arms as he looked at him with his own grey eyes and the wind blew past his spiked blue colored hair, as he wore a grey muscle shirt, jean pants, and blue gloves as his three headed Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon(4500/3800) stood in front of him.

"Fine calm down Michael!"

"Fine, Raph get ready!"

"On it!"

"I draw and activate Dark Pulseator Boost to raise my monsters attack by an extra five hundred!"

**Chaos Angel Cratos Deimos's Attack: 4500**

"Now attack with Hell Raizer Slash!"

"I activate Negate Attack!" The brown haired kid known as Raphael exclaimed.

"Good move." Was all Lucas could say as he threw down his own facedown card.

"Then Michael's turn!" Raphael explained.

"Right and so now I'll draw! Ha! this is perfect!" He said all in one moment in excitement.

"You drew it?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's do it!" Raphael said happily.

"I activate Polymerization to fuse my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon with Raphael's Cyber End Dragon to make Cyber Blue Eyes Ultimate End Dragon(4800/4000)!" On the field the Blue eyes Dragon had parts of cybernetic armor cover it's body as three other heads made of Cyber Dragon heads appeared out of it's neck and body, with it's six sets of wings flapping wildly as the wind cleared the empty arena known as Hyperion the Greek God of Light. Lucas renamed it.

"Now attack that Cratos Deimos with Ultimate End Stream Destruction!" Michael called.

"Watch yourself son! Negate Attack go!" Lucas flipped over his facedown card now knowing he was wide open.

"Raphael's turn now." Michael smiled.

"Right so now I'll summon Koa'Ki Meru Bergaz(2000/2000)!" On the field a faceless red eyes man appeared a dark warrior with a picture of three winged dragons flying around in circles on his chest. "Now Cyber Blue Eyes Ultimate End Dragon attack with Future Burst Stream Strident Destruction!" Raphael called as a large white and blue streamed burst of energy twisted into three diffrent double heli'xs that became one that destroyed Cratos Deimos.

_Lucas: 2300_

_Raphael: 2000_

_Michael: 2000_

"And you know it's effect's dad, after all you were the one who had this card made just for our tag duels. You know lose life points equal to your monsters attack points if it's attack points are higher than three thousand!"

"Right...hahahahaha!" Lucas laughed as he lost the duel.

_Lucas: 0_

_Raphael: 2000_

_Michael: 2000_

"Well good job boys." Lucas said hugging his boys before his wife came down, "Hey Marina." Lucas said hugging her too.

"Hey yo Lucas dude! Time to get going!"

"Be right there Luck!" Luck had become Lucas's right hand man. Marcos even got to treat and save his sister, Thomas started up his card company for his family again, Kira and Ikaros found a way for them to be together, Artemis began to teach at Duel Academy, Kai and Melissa got married as well. Shin assisted his good friend Thomas in his card company, and the Four Horsemen revealed themselves and joined under the new rule of Lucas the Hero. Though his friends were shocked that he was Fear they understood why he did it.

"Let's get going." Lucas slipped on his tathered black flared out robe as his sons put on their robes as well. He soon stepped out on his plat form joined by sevenhe greates duelist in the world. Luck the Lightsworn, Shin the Jurrac Master, Thomas the Sacred Knight, Marcos the Nature Boy, Kai the Former, Artemis the Ally of Justice, and the Mastermind. Lucas the King of Heroes look over his kingdom, his city.

"Welcome everybody today as I announce that after ten years of rebuilding all the damage the Dark King has done it is time as the new King of Heroes me Lucas Mersser to say...it's time for a brand new start!" The crowd exploded in cheers and hapinees. Lucas could only looked over his new creation he had kept his promise and now he was king.


End file.
